Regression to the mean: Rising
by BritishHades
Summary: Meet Grace McCall, Scott's 15 year old sister. Why does she feel so close to Scott's first Beta (Liam Dunbar) Assassins arrive in Beacon hills and how much is Grace worth? And in a town where anyone can be an assassin can Grace be happy or will everything always be bad and the most important question is... what kind of supernatural creature is Grace McCall? SEQUEL NOW UP!
1. The Mute

I wake up to the sun shining through my window and to my brother pounding on my bedroom door. It's Monday, Great. It's a new semester at Beacon Hills High school I'm a freshman. I yell to my brother to leave me alone and get up to get ready. I shower, dry my long blonde hair and put it in a plat. I put on some black mascara and eyeliner making my hazel eyes looking almost black as well. Going through my wardrobe I find plain white skinny jeans a turquoise top with a bow in the front and flat brown sandals. I slip on a pair of pearl earrings grab my hand bag and head down stairs to my awaiting brother who is pacing the floor and holding a chocolate chip pancake.

"You know Scotty if you keep doing that well have to replace the floor boards." I say whilst taking the Pancake of him and shoving it in my mouth.

"Do you want stiles to give you a ride or do you want to walk?" he asks me as we hear stiles jeep honk.

"Okay okay, wait why are we going early again?" I ask

"Stiles and I want to get in a little Lacrosse practice before tryouts today" Scott tells me as we climb in the jeep him in the front and me in the back.

"Oh yes, because the teenage werewolf with the heightened senses needs to practice" I say sarcastically.

"Shut it Gracie" Scott glares at me his eyes flashing red. I just laugh.

We pull into the school and Scott and Stiles are talking about my brother's position as captain

"Of course you're still the team captain, you got you grades up just like Coach told you to right?" stiles asks him.

"Yeah, but he never told me I was back on the team he just told me to show up to tryouts today." Scott tells him as we walk to the field.

We got bigger things to deal with anyway. Did you tell Argent yet?" Stiles asks.

"Ah! I texted him but he didn't get back to me." Scott says. Wait what?

"You told him his sister Kate came back from the dead over a text?" I asked him clearly shocked.

"I didn't have the money to call France"

"Yeah, you think you got money problems? Try paying for an MRI and a visit to Eichen House" That place just screams evil.

"Another notice?" I ask

"Yeah, this one said, 'final'" He sighs looking at me. Then continues "Now, what the hell are we even doing here anyway? We got like a 117 million problems and worrying about our status on the lacrosse team in not one of them."

"It is now" Scott says I turn to the field to see a guy in the goal catching every ball thrown his way.

"Who the hell is that?" Stiles asks.

The guy in the goal takes of his helmet and I feel my jaw drop. Damn he's hot. Scott, Stiles and I are watching him as he walks over to garret and some other guy with a pony tail and we are close enough to hear what they say.

"Nice, Liam" Liam it suits. "You might just be our first ever freshman captain." Garret tells him and Liam chuckles. I'm doing a little happy dance inside were in the same year maybe we have some classes together. I feel a hand under my chin and blink to clear my head. I hadn't realised I was staring at Liam with my mouth wide open. I look to a angry Scott and Stiles.

"What? He's hot" I say and Scott starts growling.

"Okay, maybe we should just practice a little bit" Stiles says and kisses me on the forehead, Scott does the same and they run off to practice. I look back to Liam and see him looking at me. His looks kind of mad while looking at me, weird. I shrug it off and sit in the stands waiting for practice to be over. But after 15 minutes of sitting watching Scott and Stiles I get bored and run over to them.

"Hey guys I'm bored" I announce as I get to them.

They look to each other and give knowing glances. Scott hands me his stick and I start playing against Stiles as Scott grabs another stick and stands in as goal. I win to stiles 7-0 and we finish up. Stiles throws his stick to the ground and look at me and wakes towards me. I drop my brothers to the ground and run but because I'm in sandals I'm not very fast Stiles catches me around the waist and picks me up bridal style. I start laughing and throw my hands around his neck. He places me in front of Scott who was standing watching with the rest of the guys who were practicing, including a pissed of Liam.

"Did you really think you could get away from us?" he asks, his eyes glowing red but only I can see.

"Oh no" I groan Knowing what's coming. Scott picks me up and throws me over his shoulder and begins to tickle me while I laugh uncontrollably.

"Scott... please... stop... can't... breathe...need... oxygen" I say in between laughing.

He lets me down and I place my palms on my knees trying to catch my breath.

"What you go first?" Stiles asks. All the guys are packing away whilst still watching us.

"Econ, with Coach" I state and try not to laugh while Stiles grimaces. He still doesn't like the guy.

"Good luck with him, Gracie" she says as we head inside them to the locker room and me to my locker.

 _Coaches class ~ Econ_

I walk into the class trying to rub my still aching back and see Coach laying his head on the desk. I look around the room and see there is only one seat left and it's next to Liam who is sitting in front of my friend Mason. I walk over and place my stuff on my desk and walk over to the Coach. I look to the other student and see them all looking at me curiously as I check the coaches breathing **(You never know in this town).** His breathing is even meaning he's asleep so I pull out my phone and used an app that has the sound of screeching monkeys. I put it close to the Coaches ear and press play.

"Good morning Coach, Nice nap?" I ask as his screaming stops. The class laugh at my question.

"Biscuit" he says in a annoyed tone. I just smile tap his cheek twice and then skip back to my seat. I sit down and notice Liam staring at me.

"What?" I ask him.

"Nothing" he smiles the most amazing smile I have ever seen and his eyes are so...Blue. "I'm Liam Dunbar" he says with a smile and holds out his hand for me to shake.

"Grace McCall" I take his hand and shake it once and smile back. His touch sending tingles down my spine then we let go.

"As in Scott McCall?"

"I guess you met my brother"

"Yeah him and your Boyfriend cornered me in the locker room" He says.

"What are you talking about? I don't have a boyfriend" I tell him.

I turn back to the front and try to listen to the Coach for the rest of the lesson but I find myself pulling out my sketch book and drawing a feather, a few times I find myself looking over to Liam. He's just so pretty. What I would do just to kiss him. He notices me staring.

"What?" he asks

"Nothing" I say repeating the same thing he said early which he noticed judging by the smirk on his beautiful amazing face.

I go back to sketching this time a pair of bright blue eyes.

Time Skip ~ End of the day

As it turns out I have Liam in all of my lessons (YES!) I head to the fields after going to my locker. I see Kira and Malia in the stands and go to sit with them and watch the boys run around the field with Coach at the side shouting his usual insults.

"Terrible, Horrifying, Pathetic, Unbelievably pathetic, is that everyone?" Coach asks as stiles drops in front of him out of exhaustion, panting "Yep, that's everyone."

Scott goes to Stiles and helps him up. I can't hear what they're saying but I can tell it's about Liam who instead of resting like the others is doing push up and I can't help but stare. That is until he looks over to me and smirks to which I look away and blush. Kira and I are watching the guys as Malia is doing homework. She suddenly looks over to Kira who is on the other side of me.

"What's wrong with you?" she asks

"Me? Nothing"

"You reek of anxiety, and it's distracting. What's going on?"

"Scott and I sort of had this thing happen. But it wasn't much of a thing and I'm starting to think it never was anything at all"

"What do you want it to be?" I ask her. It's kind of weird talking to one of my best friends about my brother.

"More" she sighs.

We look back to the field to see the guys lining up to take shots. Stiles goes first and the goalie catches it without moving next its Liam who scores perfectly. I start cheering with the rest of the crowd and I guess my brother heard me specifically and turns to glare stiles and Liam follow Scott's gaze and stiles gives me a disapproving look and Liam just smirks and winks at me.

Scott's next he flings the ball and it flies through the air only to hit the post of the goal causing everyone to laugh. I immediately grow angry at the guys and my brother he's supposed to be the best on the team. He's supposed to be the Alpha.

"Nice McCall" Garret shouts to him and I just have to answer

" Hey Garret" I shout standing up drawing the curious glances from everyone "shut up" I finish, Garret smiles and the go back to playing I look at Liam who is looking at Scott like he wants to rip his head off. At least he's determined.

The rest of tryouts Scott and Stiles miss every shot and Liam doesn't miss one. I have to admit Its quite hot. Not like he needed to be good to be hot but. WOW.

When Scott fails yet again Kira leans in and asks "Isn't the captain supposed to be one of the best players on the team? Or good" which gets Malia into watching them instead of doing her work. We see Scott and Stiles talking away from everyone and there discussion seems pretty serious and I want to know what they are saying.

"Hey Malia, what are our idiots talking about?" I ask her and she starts to listen.

"How mush Scott sucks and that he should use his abilities" she says as Liam Yet again scores. I look over to my brother and I'm not 100% sure but I think his eyes glowed. Oh no.

Time skip

Coach blows the whistle and all the players run to the side. "Hustle! McCall and Stilinski, grab the long sticks. You're covering goal for two-on-ones. Let's go! Line it up!" The coach demands.

I watch as my brother and Stiles get in position. The whistle blows and Garrets up first. He dodges Stiles but Scott knocks him down with his Lacrosse stick and he falls to his ass. They high five each other and get ready for the next guy.

" those two are like sons to me" Coach tells one of the players from where I am sitting I can hear coach perfectly and what he says makes me roll my eyes and smile slightly.

Coach blows the whistle again and the next player runs up and tries to score but Scott and Stiles knock him down. Players groan at the falls obvious pain but me and Kira just say "Yes!" drawing Malia from her work once again. Player after player tries but none succeed the Coach is cheering on Scott and Stiles clearly proud of them. As the next person steps up, I see its Liam. _This is going to be good._ I think. Liam looks over to me like he could hear my thoughts and then back to Scott and Stiles determination clear on his face.

They all get into position Liam swings his stick backwards then the whistle blows he picks up the ball without looking runs forward he dodges stiles who falls to the ground. Scott lifts his stick to knock Liam but he dodges him to easily then spins around shoots and scores. I start clapping earning a glare from Scott, Kira, Malia and Stiles while smiles at me.

I see Malia get up from beside me and shouts to the field getting everyone's attention on the three of us.

" That was luck" she pauses "Do-over!"

"Sweetheart, there are no do-overs. This is practice" the coach explains.

"Ten Bucks on Scott and Stiles" she says

I feel my blood run cold when the Coach says "I'll take that action."

"Wait no Coach, come on Liam beat them two idiots fair and square you can't just make him do it again." I say I can tell something is going to happen.

"What's wrong biscuit? Think your brother can't take another loss?" he asks me with a smirk. I look to Scott and she shakes his head at me. I sit down and look at Liam then to the Coach and just shrug.

He turns back around and shouts "Hey! Get back in there Liam" I feel the ache in my back grow stronger.

"Please be careful Scotty" I whisper knowing he can hear me.

They get back into position, Coach blows the whistle and they all run forward. Liam dodges Stiles yet again but this time Scott is ready for him and he throws Liam over his shoulder. Liam falls to the ground and from where I am sitting in the stand I can clearly hear bone cracking. Everyone is just stunned as Scott and Stiles lean over Liam and I run towards them with Coach.

"Don't move! Don't touch him!" The Coach demands.

"I'm Okay, Coach. I'm all right" he says as he gets up with the help of my idiot brother and Stiles. "Ahhh! I think it's my leg"

"I think we better get him to the nurse" Stiles announces.

"Yeah go, you too biscuit. Give him something pretty to look at." Coach says to me. I just roll my eyes at him and follow them.

Time skip ~ Hospital

When we get to the hospital we stand at the receptions desk. Scott is talking to the nurse and Stiles and I hold Liam up, His touch sending a shiver down my spine. I see my mom walk around the corner and look at us.

"uh, Hi mom" Scott says. While Stiles and I just wave.

Mom leaves to get a wheel chair for Liam and comes back I help him get in then she takes him away. Leaving me with the idiots.

"I got to get going. I promised Malia I'd help her study" Stiles says.

"Sure, I want to check on him anyway." Scott tells him.

"Come on Gracie I'll give you a ride home" Stiles says nudging me.

"Actually I'm going to stay too" I tell him.

"Go home Gracie" Scott says.

"No Scotty. I'm staying to check on my friend that you just injured."

"Is that all you are? His 'friend'. You like him don't you?" Stiles asks

"were just friends"

Scott sighs and looks back in the direction where Mom took Liam "Just go Stiles she can stay". I smile a little. Stiles turn to leave but comes back.

"Hey, I don't need to say that wasn't you fault right" he says

"Not his fault Stiles? I told him to be careful and he broke the guy's leg." I whisper/Yell.

"She's right" Scott tells him.

"Scott, if you had used any wolf power that kid wouldn't be limping, he'd be crawling, back to the other half of his body."

"If I hadn't been so worried about being captain he wouldn't be hurt either"

"It's okay to want something for yourself once in a while. Team captain, Alpha werewolf. You're still only human"

"Your right Stiles but he doesn't have to crush someone's bones just because he's jealous of the new kid." I explain

"Okay you, you shut up and stop making him feel bad okay he deserves a little normal in his life"

"A little normal in his life, Stiles face the fact nothing in our lives is normal and it never will be again. Not with what we've seen. Scott is a firkin teenage true Alpha werewolf nothing is Normal. We live in a town built for the supernatural. Please explain to me how playing lacrosse with even a hint of his werewolf abilities are normal?" I ask.

I leave Scott and Stiles and go to find Liam. We walk over to the room he's in and here him talking to the doctor.

"It's broken isn't it?" Liam asks in disappointment.

"It's definitely going to need an X-ray." The doctor tells him

"It's broken" Liam states "And it's all my fault." I just want to go in there and hug him.

"You want to tell me what happened?" The doctor asks. I know doctors care about patients but this is odd.

"I went up against two juniors. One of them is the captain of the team and the brother to the girl I like. I was trying to impress her." Oh my god. He likes me.

"Remember what we always say? Play smart, not hard." Wait they know each other? "Now, what is the name of this girl you like so much you thought you had to impress her to get her to like you?" the doctor asks.

"Grace McCall" Liam states.

"Melissa daughter?" Oh no of course he knows my mom they both do work here. I can practically here the gossiping now.

"I think she's Scott's sister. Are you mad at me?" I can tell he's asking about his leg.

"No, of course not. Your mom might be mad at me for getting you into Lacrosse. But maybe we should both wait for the X-ray before we panic. And trust me I have more reason to panic than you." The doctor Pauses and then starts talking again walking to the door but I can't move. Still in shock over the face Liam likes me. "It's not over yet. Wait for the X-ray." He walks out of the room and sees me standing there.

"Hi, is this Liam Dunbar's room" I ask. Like I haven't been here long.

"Why yes it is, little lady. But I you already knew that." Damn he's good. I sigh and look to the ground. "How much did you hear, Grace?" he asks me.

"All of it" I admit

"Do me a favour, don't hurt my son. He's never admitted to liking anyone before"

"Liam is your son?" I ask

"Step-son but still mine"

"I understand he's your family in every way but blood"

The doctor nods "It was nice to meet you Grace".

"You too doctor. I have a feeling we will be seeing a lot more of each other."

"You like him too"

"I want to kill my brother for hurting him" the doctor laughs and walks way shaking his head. I smile and walk into Liam's room.

"How's the leg Dunbar?"

"Grace, what are you doing here?"

"Never left I wanted to check on you" I say whilst sitting on the bed facing him.

"You didn't have to stay" He tells me.

"I know. And when I get home I'm going to rip my brother into shreds." I know Scott had been listening too since the doctor arrived just further away, Stupid werewolf hearing.

"Yeah are you sure your related to him? I mean you guys don't even look alike"

"Actually I'm Adopted" I tell him.

"Seriously" He says

"Yeah, I uh... Lost my parents when I was 5. Melissa, my adoptive mom was best friends with my birth mother so he was my god-mother, she took me in and raised me from then on. Even before there death Scott was my big brother he protected me and then stiles joined in and we have never been apart since."

"I'm sorry you lost your parents"

"Thanks, I was young so I don't really remember much, 10 years is a long time. But my mom, Melissa has been there for me since the day I was born so it was easy for me to adjust but it still hurts." I say and sniff trying to hold back the tears. Liam pulls me into a hug. I wince at pain in my back, still present

"Hey is your back okay I've seen you rubbing it a lot today?" He asks.

"You've been watching me" I ask.

"Well uh... the thing is... I uh..." just as he says going to say something he is cut off by a roar. That was Scott's roar. "What the hell was that?" He asks. Scott would only roar for one reason. Danger.

Liam gets of the bed and walks out of the room. "Hey! Anyone hear that?" he says and turns back to me. I just shrug. "I thought I heard someone" he says looking around suddenly a boy in a white bloody t-shirt walks up to us and this guy is obviously not home. Not with those teeth. He grabs Liam and I and drags us to the stairs to the roof.

The boy drags us to the edge and holds Liam and I there as Scott bursts through the door in wolf form.

"Get back" he yells to my brother

"Don't . You don't need to do this. Whatever it is. Whatever you are, we can help you." Scott tells him.

"No, you can't" The boy says.

"Let me help you" Scott says clearly not showing any sign of weakness as the guy holding me doesn't know I'm Important to Scott. Not that he wouldn't do this for anyone, That's what makes him a true Alpha.

"Wendigos don't need help. We need food!" The guy shouts and pushes me to the side and Liam starts to struggle more getting loose. Scott jumps over to them at the 'Wendigo' pushes Liam off the edge. Scott pushes the boy and tries to help Liam up but the boy tries to stop him. I try to get up to help Scott but the pain in my pack intensifies and I start to scream. Causing Scott to look over at me and his eyes widen when he looks into my eyes.

He turns away and continues to try and help Liam with the boy still on him. My whole body feels like it's on fire and I look up in horror as I hear Liam's words.

"I can't hold on" Liam shouts. Then there's a slight growl coming from Scott then a scream from Liam. Suddenly a axe of some kind is imbedded into the boys back. I look at my brother who has pulled Liam up and I turn to the entrance of the roof to find a man there with no mouth. The man walks forward and takes the axe out of the boy back causing Scott and I too look at the retreating figure the man stops at the entrance and looks over to and puts a gloved finger of his mouthless face. The universal signal so shush then leaves.

I hear Liam groan and crawl over to him ignoring to still present but bearable pain still in my back. I look down at Liam's arm as he pulls his hand away and see clearly visible bite mark. The bite of an Alpha. I look to Scott with a pissed expression and he looks to me concerned. If the guy I like dies because my brother bit him it's going to be one hell of a ride home.


	2. The Benefactor

"Like I said, I told my dad everything I could." Stiles said as Scott, tiles and I walked into the house.

"But you didn't tell him about Liam?" My brother asks.

"You barely told me about Liam. What did you do with him anyways?"

"He's upstairs" I answer before Scott does.

"Doing what?" asks Stiles turning to me then back to Scott.

"Lying down" he says to which Stiles give him a questionable look and I roll my eyes. We head up the stairs and into the bathroom. Scott opens the shower curtain and reveals Liam who is indeed lying down in the bath tub wrapped in duck tape, his mouth sealed shut. Liam starts looking between the three of us and I go to take the tape off his mouth but Scott pulls me back and Stiles closes the curtain again as Liam start to panic even more.

They drag me into Scott's room and my brother and stiles sit on the bed I stand in front of them with an angry expression clear on my face.

"So you bit him" States Stiles

"Yeah"

"And you kidnapped him" I join in.

"Yeah" Scott says looking at me.

"And brought him here." Stiles continues

"I panicked"

"Yeah" I say with a annoyed laugh

"This isn't going to end with us burying the pieces of his body out in the desert, is it?" Stiles asks. And we hear Liam start to whimper. Damn why did it have to be like this.

"NO STILES! WE ARE NOT KILLING HIM. YOUR AN IDIOT, BOTH OF YOU." I yell loud enough to reassure Liam.

"As a reminder" Stiles says while glaring at me "This is why I always come up with the plan... Your plans suck" Stiles informs my brother.

"I know. Which is why I called you... so what do we do?" Scott asks looking between us.

Scott and Stiles grab Liam and tie him to a chair and place him in the centre of the room. "Liam, we're going to take the tape off your mouth. If you scream, it goes right back on. If you talk quietly, it stays off. Got it?" Stiles says to a pissed off Liam you looks like he wants to kill the two of them and won't even look at me. Liam nods and Stiles rips the tape of and Liam grunts in pain.

"Okay, Liam, now you've seen a lot of confusing things tonight. And more confusing things are going to happen because of the confusing things that happened tonight. Do you understand?" Stiles says in his special Stiles way.

"Not really" Liam says finally getting to speak. Scott just looks at me with confused face.

"Good. That's good"

"I don't understand either" Scott Announces.

"Maybe you should tell him" Stiles says looking to me.

I sigh and look at Liam who is looking at me in the eyes. "Tell me what?" he asks annoyed.

"Liam, what happened to you, what I did to you, which I had to do in order to save you, it's going to change you." Scott says while I get lost in Liam's bright blue beautiful eyes.

"Unless it kills you" Stiles the idiot speaks again. I'm going to duck tape him someday. "Shouldn't have said that"

"You think Stiles? Oh my god" I shout throwing my hands in the air wincing. Will the pain ever end? They all look at me curiously when I wince.

"What?" Liam and weakly and Liam bows his head and starts to cry. Oh this is good I can tell Liam is angry not say the crying is 100% fake.

"Uh. Uh-oh. Oh-oh. Is he crying?" Stiles asks and Scott kneels in front of Liam.

"Liam, It's okay. You're going to be all right, you're not going to die" Scott states. Liam lets out a small squeak and Stile kneels next to Scott.

"Probably no"

"Stop it Stiles!" I yell. I'm Loyal to my brother but for some reason I feel this is the right thing to do, to go along with Liam's plan

"Okay, possibly not."

"Would you just help me untie him?" Scott says as Liam continues to cry. I move to the side of the room and lean on the walls giving them room. Looks like Liam's plan is going well so far.

They rip the tape of Liam and move back and give him room "Liam? Are you okay?" Scott asks.

"We're sorry about that... were really sorry" Stiles says. Liam turns around grips the chair and hits it over Scott sending my brother to the floor and Stiles to the side. Stiles regains himself and stands in front of Liam. Uh-oh. "Liam, what the hell is your...AHHH." Stiles never got to finish as Liam punches him in the face.

He turns to me as Stiles falls to the floor. I stand there smiling and point to the door in a gesture for him to go. He smile slightly to me and leaves as idiot 1 and 2 get back up and stumble out of the room. I stand behind them rubbing my still aching back as they stand in the hallway and regain composure.

"GET HIM!" Stiles yells and they give out a battle cry and chase after Liam pushing him to the wall and all three falling down the stairs. I run to the banister and look down to see the them wrestling each other and Liam eventually gets out and opens the door. He looks up at me and I give him a small nod. Liam runs off and I look down to Scott and Stiles are yelling that they have him but soon realise that they have a hold of each other. They look out the door to see nothing there. Liam has already gone.

"Your plan sucked too" Scott says. I laugh and head to my room heading Stiles shout...

"Hey, you could have helped us Gracie!"

 _The next morning_

I walk into the school after leaving stiles and Scott at the jeep and see Liam stop running and stand in front of Mason. I decide to just get over the awkward part and talk to him, what do I say? 'sorry my brother bit you, kidnapped you and tied you in our bathtub.' I walk over nervously and listen in to their conversation.

"You ran three miles to school?" Mason asks him.

"Yeah, I just started running."

"So I guess your leg's okay?" _and I guess the bite took since we aren't burying his body._

"What happened to your arm?" I ask stopping next to them. Liam looks at me and then starts breathing deeply and stumbles holding onto a railing. He looks up and I follow his gaze to see Scott watching us. "Dude, are you okay?"

"We'll talk to you later. We gotta get to class." Liam replies and then drags me off to the building. The strength of him pulling my arm puts strain on but back and I guess he noticed but the Hiss I mad and slows down a little still holding my wrist that he grabbed. Liam and I glance behind us when the doors open again and see Scott following. I look ahead again and see Stiles stumble around the corner.

"Liam, Hey!" Stiles shouts.

"We need to talk" Scott says once he reaches us.

"No, you need to back the hell up, okay? Both of you" Liam responds.

"Can you just listen for one second? Please?" Scott asks

Liam looks at me and I give a small nod. He gestures for Scott to speak. Scott looks nervously between Stiles and I before say the most idiotic thing.

"Liam, we're brothers now"

"What?" Liam asks confusingly.

"Oh, God that's..." I guess Stiles remembers the speech too.

"Please don't Scott" I cut him off

"What are you talking about? We just met and you bit me."

"The bite, the bite is a gift" Scott continues. _Oh this is just too painful._

"Scott, stop" I say

"Please stop" Stiles says and walks over to Scott resting a hand on his shoulder and looks to Liam. "You, you we're trying to help you, you little runt" when stiles says this to Liam all I can think about doing is seriously hurting him.

"By kidnapping me?" Liam says looking between the two.

"Just to clarify, Scott kidnapped you. Okay, I aided and abetted. Plus Gracie was there and you don't seem to be mad at her" Oh why did you have to bring me in this. They all look to me and I shrug.

"Liam, I've gone through this before. Something's happening to you, something big."

"Nothing is happening to me, nothing." Liam says and rips the bandage of his arm and walks away from us. I look to my brother.

"Derek, really Scotty?" and walk away

 _Time skip_

I skipped 4th lesson History after I got a text from Lydia for a pack meeting by the buses. When I got there I was just in time to hear what they were talking about. I stop and stand next to Scott and Kira. Scott looks down at me and frowns when he sees me rubbing my back.

"I'm not sharing my basement" Malia states.

"Actually, it's my basement. And my mom noticed how you tore it up last time." Lydia replies.

"All right she's still learning" Stiles says and puts hand on her back.

"But, we're going to use the boathouse for Liam, It's got support beams, we can chain him to one of them." Scott explains.

"Yes Scotty lets tie the boy up AGAIN!" I shout

"We don't have a choice its either that or let him run around trying to kill everything." He says to me.

"But how do we get him out to the lake house if he doesn't trust us?" Kira asks

"I say if it keeps him from murdering someone we chloroform the little bastard and throw him in the lake." Stiles suggests.

"I'm In" Malia agrees raising her hand. I feel a surge of anger in me and I jump forward to attack them. But Scott catches me by the waist and holds me back

"We are not killing or kidnapping him" He tells them and looks to me worried. I push him off me and roll my aching shoulders once again.

"Then let's be smarter. We tell him there's a party and invite him." Lydia suggests.

"So, you're going to ask out a freshman?" Stile asks her.

"No, I'm done with teenage boys" _Yeah because you have a thing for a certain pretty boy deputy._ I think to myself. "But if we're playing a trick on someone, let's use the trickster" she says and looks at Kira. I feel a ping of jealousy at the thought of Kira asking out Liam.

"Who? Me? No way. Not me"

"Yes, you... You know what they call a female fox? A vixen" Lydia informs her. My anger increases and I guess Scott can sense it as he looks to me.

"Me" Kira says nervously.

"Actually I have a better Idea" Scott says looking at me. Oh-no.

They all look at him and then to me. Lydia smiles brightly and Kira relaxes. "Oh, that is much better, we already knows he likes you so all you have to do is make the first move." Lydia tells me.

"No" I state "I am not asking him out so you lot can tie him up"

"As much as I hate the idea of you asking someone out or even going out with anyone, I need you do this Gracie, Not for me but for Liam. How do you think he will feel if he wakes up tomorrow and finds out he killed someone. Remember what I was like what I thought I killed the bus driver?"

"You mean the time when Stiles said you caught a bunny and you ate it...Raw?" I ask chuckling.

"Yeah" He says and shivers

"I don't see what's wrong with eating rabbit they are actually quite nice" Malia says and we all look to her like she is crazy. I sigh turning back to my brother and nod.

"I'll do it for the bunnies" I say and Lydia squeaks and starts to pull me away saying I need to look better but Scott stops her saying I'll meet her inside that he want to talk to me for a minute. I guess he really doesn't like this plan. His plan.

He turns to me and looks at me sadly.

"What's wrong Scott?"

"Last night on the roof... screamed when Liam went over the edge but it wasn't because of that was it? Not entirely at least." He looks to the ground and then back to my eyes. "How long has your back been hurting you this much?"

"Since yesterday morning before we even left the house. It started hurting more than it usually does but last night it wasn't just my back it was like my whole body was on fire Scott. I tried to get up and help you pull Liam up nut it was like the pain was forcing me to stay down, as if Liam getting bitten was right." I explain

"I could feel it you know when I looked at you last night I could feel your pain an all I wanted to do was let go and help you with your pain. But I overheard you and Liam's stepdad. You like him." I nod at his words and look to the ground but Scott lifts my chin up. "Which is not a bad thing. He likes you too and if there is one thing he is going to need now more than ever is you." I realise what Scott is saying, he thinks I might be Liam's Anchor.

I nod in understanding and head off to find Lydia. 30 Minutes after finding her and having her drag me off to the girls toilets she changes my mint green skinny jeans, grey jumper, dark blue plimsolls and cream scarf for a cream skater dress with a thin red belt, a red leather jacket and beige ankle boots. She ties my blonde hair into a side plat with a black ribbon at the bottom and lightly redoes my make up once she is done we leave and I go to the top of the stairs next to my history class that I ditched. I don't care if the teacher sees me. I stand and wait at the top of the stairs waiting for the bell to ring. I know that my friends are standing in a empty classroom nearby to listen.

When the bell rings I peer around the corner and look at the classroom door and see Mason and Liam walking out the room. I slowly round the corner and keep my eyes on Liam as he looks up at me stunned. I do a little happy dance in my mind. I can see Mason trying to get Liam's attention he looks at me when I reach the bottom of the stairs without falling might I add and I see a knowing smile appear on Masons face.

"Good luck" he whispers Liam loud enough for me to hear and walks off. I roll my eyes at his retreating figure and look back to Liam who is still staring at me.

"Hi Liam, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go to a party with me tonight? I mean you don't have to if you don't want to, It's just that I was wondering if you did want to go... to the party... with me... tonight...?" I ask babbling. Even though it's a fake party I'm still nervous about asking him.

"I'd love to go with you Gracie" Oh my God... he called me Gracie. It sounds so perfect when he says it.

"Awesome so my friend and I will pick you at 8" I say and we swap phone numbers and he give me his address and we head off to lunch. Liam goes to find Mason and I go to find my brother and friends I round the corner and see everyone looking at me trying not to smile.

"So how did you do?" Scott asks me.

"Oh I think you know how I did" I reply.

" I mean you don't have to if you don't want to, It's just that I was wondering if you did want to go... to the party... with me... tonight...?" Scott says word for word a smirk appearing on his face.

"Shut up" I say and I know I'm blushing. They all laugh and we head off to lunch.

 _Time skip_

Liam and I are in the back seat of Kira car as she drives us to the lake house I look to Liam and I see his face and it's the same as Scott's when he first shifted...Pain and Confusion. (Grace was there through it all. The night Scott got bitten, Jackson and the Kanima, the alpha pack and Darach, the Oni, Allison and Aiden's death to now).

"It's Lydia Martin's lake house. Actually, It's her grandmother's lake house. But she's dead, so it's okay" Kira says from the driver side. I look at here like she was crazy and she meets my eyes in the rear-view mirror. "I mean, it's not okay that she's dead. Unless she was in pain." She continues.

"Kira please stop talking" I say leaning forward.

"Can you turn the music down?" Liam asks next to me as he pants. I know he's close to shifting so I grab his hand lacing our fingers. Liam looks at me and I just smile at him.

"You want me to turn the music up?" Kira asks and I roll my eyes as she turns it up a little.

"Who'd you say was coming to this party?" Liam asks turning his head to me. I capture Kira's glance in the mirror once again she look nervous.

"Um... Everyone" I say trying to sound convincing.

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and pull it out and read the text.

 _Be very careful Gracie, Liam has some serious anger issues ~ Stiles_

There's a picture attached of a beat up car that has. _This is all your fault_ scratched in the side. Liam did this while he was human? Oh God.

We arrive at the Lake house ant the place is total empty and I know Liam will notice. We get out of the car and he looks around and then to me.

"Where is everyone?" He asks. But before I can answer Kira does.

"There here, it's a small party." Seriously Kira?

"But you said everyone was coming." Liam says turning to me.

"They are. There late, we're early. So we better hurry." I say and grab his arm pulling him to the house. "Yeay, Party." I say nervously. We walk into the house Kira first then Liam and last me. We see Scott, Lydia, Malia and Stiles standing waiting for us. Stiles waves and the others just stand there. Kira walks over to Scott and Liam look at them and turns to leave but because I am behind him I shut the door blocking his exit.

"Sorry" I say weakly and look to the floor.

He turns back to the pack "What the hell's this?" Liam asks

"Think of it like an intervention. You have a problem Liam." Stiles replies.

"And we're the only ones that can help" Scott says taking a step forward, after explaining the supernatural world to Liam. Especially with Scott and Stiles' words I would start questioning there sanity if I hadn't have been there with them.

"Werewolf? Werecoyote, Banshee, fox?" Liam says pointing the supernatural's out.

"Kitsune. But fox works." Kira says.

"What are you two?" He asks Stiles and I.

"Scarred for life" I reply seriously. After everything we've seen you would be too.

"Uh, for a little while, I was possessed by an evil spirit. It was very evil." Stiles answers after me.

"What are you now?"

"Better" Stiles says confusingly looking to us all. I give him a small nod and a smile when his eyes land on me.

Liam looks around and his eyes land on a bag on the coffee table, a bag of chains to be exact.

"Those for me?"

"No, they're for me" Malia answers and flashes him her Bright blue eyes.

"How did you do that?"

"You'll learn" Scott tells him "But first, you need to get through the full moon."

"The moon's already out" Liam says to him with clear anger in his voice.

"And you're starting to feel something, aren't you" Scott says with understanding.

"I feel like I'm surrounded by a bunch of psychotic nut-jobs. You guys are out of your freaking minds. I don't know how you did that eye thing and I don't care. I'm walking out the door right now! If any of you try to stop me, I swear to God, I'm gonna..." Liam's voice raises. And then he puts his hands to his head and screams in pain. I walk forward to help him but Collapse in pain. My body is on fire once again.

"What's wrong? Gracie, Liam?" Scott says moving closer to Liam as Lydia Moves to me.

"Gracie want is it?" she asks kneeling down next to me.

"IT BURNS MAKE IT STOP, PLEASE LYD MAKE IT STOP!" I scream to her not hearing what Liam said to Scott.

But I feel some one come to me and help me up and they pull me out of the room. I feel myself being lowered onto the cold ground and look to see Kira walk over to Scott as he tries to hold Liam back at one of the support beams. Liam Breaks free and jumps on Scott and tries to claw him. But Kira comes up behind him and hits Liam with a boat paddle knocking him out. All the while I lie there on the floor withering in pain but once Liam is out the pain decreases and I realise something.

"Oh God, I didn't kill him did I?" Kira asks worried. I get to my feet and go to them.

"No, He's out cold." Scott says and looks to me.

"I hope Stiles is having better luck" Kira says and looks to me as well. "You okay you look confused." She says as we lift Liam and drag him to the support beam successfully tying him and move away to where we were before.

"They're Linked, My pain and Liam." I whisper as I drop to the floor, Scott and Kira join me.

"What do you mean Gracie?" Scott asks me.

"When he got hurt yesterday at tryouts, I got a feeling like my whole body went cold. As if I know that he was going to get hurt"

"That's why you told me to be careful?" he asks.

"Yeah, thanks for listening by the ways" Scott smiles sheepishly.

"But it's different the pain, at practice you didn't scream out in pain." Kira joins.

"I think it's because I know he wasn't in much danger or it wasn't too serious. But at the hospital when he was over the edge It could have gone either way. He could have died and I felt it. But I didn't feel the pain when you bit him. That's how I knew it would work."

"And a few minutes ago?" Scott asks

"The moon it's increasing his pain in the first shift, So mine got worse."

"Why is this happening?" Kira asks

"I don't know, but we'll ask Deaton or Derek tomorrow. Let's just get past this full moon okay?" I nod and feel my eyes dropping. I get up and walk over to Liam and rest my head on his shoulder falling asleep.

No one's P.O.V.

"They look so young" Kira states

"They are there only 15" Scott says to her. He looks to Grace and sighs.

"What are we going to do with him?" Scott looks to Kira.

"We're going to help him"

"What if he doesn't want our help?"

"He will." Scott says clearly and looks to Kira and then Grace.

After sitting in silence Scott looks behind him listening to the sounds around."

"What?"

"I can hear the music from the house"

"What are they playing?"

"Electronic"

"I wish they still played slow songs at parties, at my old school we always at least had a few"

"Why do you like the slow ones?"

"I was always better at slow dancing" Scott smiles to her.

"Come here" He says and gets up pulling her with him and leading her to the back of the boat house near the water. He pulls his phone out and put a slow song on and sets it aside. He offers his hand to her and she looks to the two 15 year olds.

"What about them?" she asks

"He can dance with me next time and she has danced with me enough for a lifetime." He says causing Kira to laugh.

They start dancing and Kira looks over to Graces sleeping figure. "What's her story? I mean I know she was adopted young but why? What happened to her parents?"

"I've known Grace for 15 Years. I was there at the hospital when she was born. Take it I was only 2. But she has always been in my life and when she was 5 and lost her parents I knew that she would come stay with us her parents were both only child's and her grandparents didn't want her. Well her father Daniel's parents didn't want her, her grandmother died in child birth and her mom was raised by her father but he wouldn't keep Grace." Scott sees the confusion on Kira's face and continues

"Graces grandfather is a great man, I see him every time he comes to visit Grace. He's an archaeologist he travels to Egypt, Greece, and Rome anywhere really. The last time he came he said to me that he 'couldn't wait to come to see us' it was then I realised why he didn't take Grace. Her mom spent her whole life growing up in other countries and she loved it but then she want to college and met my mother she wanted to become a detective and although she loved growing up in different places she never felt like she had a home to fall back on so when she had Grace she didn't want her to travel that's why George didn't take her because he knew that's not what her mom wanted for her and he didn't say either because he knew she still had a place to live that she still had family here, me and my mom. My mom and Grace's birth mom her name was Claire they were best friend. He saw me as a grandson, he saw me as family. So he asked if my mom if she could keep Grace with her and she did. When Grace was 6 we adopted her and she became a McCall instead of a Hathaway. That was her name before the accident, Grace Larrin Hathaway."

"Is that's why Graces middle name is Hathaway ... Grace Larrin Hathaway McCall because you wanted to keep the memory of her family alive?" Kira asks him.

"It was Grandpa George's Idea, oh and he's made me and Stiles call him that since we both met him anyways he said it was to keep her parents name but also for her to be with her other family. Larrin was her grandmothers name her mom loved the name so made it one of Grace's"

"How did her Parents die and why did her father's parents not want her? If you don't mind me asking it just I guess I don't really know that much about her"

"No it's okay. Uhm...Samuel and Camilla never Liked Claire but Daniel loved her too much to let her go and when he told his parents that, they told him to leave. They disowned him and him them. But when Grace was born he contacted them and told them they had a granddaughter they said that no child of that woman will never be loved and considered family. I didn't know all this when I was little but Grace and I asked my mom a few years ago. Grace cried for hours at the story."

"As for how they died where heading out to dinner one night. Grace and Stiles where staying was staying with me, It was around 8 o'clock they hadn't been gone an hour when we heard my mom's scream. Grace, Stiles and I were in bed we had played together all day. We had known Stiles for a few months but he became a friend to us fast. We ran downstairs to see my mom being held by Sheriff Stilinski he was a deputy at the time but came over because he Stiles was here and wanted to be the one to tell us. My dad had already left us when I was 4 and this was when I was 7 so the sheriff was like a third dad to us even in that short time. He sat us down and told us that a on there way to dinner another truck was heading there way and the driver must have fell asleep. The crash killed them both instantly."

"2 days later George arrived he kept it together in front of Grace but I could see his pain. My mom called Samuel and Camilla and told them of the accident. They were broken of how they treat Claire and Grace and wanted to see her but because they had basically disowned her it wasn't up to them It was George's and my mother's Choice and they asked Grace if she wanted them to come and I remember sitting there listening to the conversation the phone was in My mom's hand Samuel and Camilla listening in on the conversation and Grace just says 'who?' my mom told them they had their answer and hung up."

"That's terrible, what happen to George?"

"We haven't seen him in 3 year but we hear from him occasionally. He'll be back soon "Scott says mostly to himself.

"Uh Scott?" They hear Grace's nervous voice and look to say a very much wake Liam and a worried Grace.

Grace P.O.V.

I feel something move under my head and wake up to see that Liam has shifted again. Looking to Scott and see him dancing with Kira. Aww cute. I hear the last words of his sentence which confuse me.

"...from him occasionally. He'll be back soon" Who will be back soon? Isaac? Jackson? Chris?

"Uh Scott?" I say as Liam starts to struggle against the chains. They move over to me and we all watch what Liam.

"Are those chains going to hold him?" Kira asks.

"Uh yeah, I think, definitely. He can't be that strong." He says and Liam breaks through the chains. Yep were screwed. Liam lets out a roar and runs towards us we jump out of the way and he jumps through a window. _I am so not paying for that_. I think as we watch him run off into the woods.

Scott and I run after Liam. I have always been fast but not werewolf fast. Chasing him through the woods Scott stops and we look around we here another roar as Scott is tackled to the ground by Liam. Liam hold Scott to a tree and tries to slash him but Scott holds him way.

"Liam, Liam, wait. Stop!" Scott says I stand to the side bouncing nervously.

"What did you do to me?"

"Liam"

"This is your fault. This is all you fault. This is all your fault!" Liam screams then goes to claw Scott but something whistles through the air it on a tree and Liam run off screaming Scott and I turn to see the one and only Papa Argent as he walks down to us and helps Scott up.

"How did you know?" Scott asks

"I got you text" We stand smile at each other and I hug him. God I miss my 'Uncle'

"There is a clearing just north of here all you need to do corral him there, the rest is taking care of."

"What are you going to do?"

"He's your Beta, Scott. The better question is what are you going to do?"

"He won't listen to me" Seriously Scotty?

"He will if you start using your own words" Chris says and looks at me. Scott turns and raises a eyebrow at me.

"What. I'm sorry but I didn't think anyone wanted to hear you quote Derek again" I say and smile. My smile drops as I feel the pain in my back again and Let out a whimper. Then there's a scream but it not mine its Liam's.

"Here" Chris says and hand Scott a remote. "Go" He says and Scott leaves. I start after him but stop when Chris calls my name.

"Yeah?" I ask

"Be careful with this puppy" I laugh smile then run off shaking my head. When we reach the clearing Chris and I see Liam and Scott Kneeling on the ground.

"They can't know about this. My mom, my step dad, I can't do this to them again."

"What do you mean again?" Scott asks although he already knows.

"I got kicked out of school and I deserved it. The way they looked at me when they say what I did to that car." Liam says with weak voice but I can still hear him clearly.

"Liam, it's Okay." Scott reassures him.

"They can't see me like this"

"Like a monster?" I say walking down I look to Scott and give him the 'start you great speech from there, oh wise one' look. Scott stands up clearly getting my message I stop when I'm next to him and look down at Liam.

"You're not a monster. You're a Werewolf. Like me" Scott Says and Flashes Liam his Alpha eyes. Liam looks at him. No-longer scared.

Liam get up and I rush forward and hug him. He wraps his arms around me and relaxes. "I'm so sorry for everything that has happened to you Liam." I say into his shoulder.

"It's not your fault Gracie." He replies and I'm positive my heart skipped a beat. Oh-no. He can hear my hear now. Well my brother just ruined my life by giving the boy I like super hearing.


	3. IED

_**(Dead pool changed to fit Grace's character)**_

 **C:/KEYWORD: ALLISON**

 **SEAN WALCOTT 250K**

 **DAVID WALCOTT 250**

 **MICHAEL WALCOTT 250**

 **CHRISTINA WALCOTT 250**

 **LYDIA MARTIN 18**

 **SCOTT MCCALL 22**

 **DEMARCO MONTANA 250**

 **DEREK HALE 10**

 **CARRIE HUDSON 500**

 **KAYLEEN BETTCHER 250**

 **KIRA YUKIMURA 4**

 **ELIAS TOWN 250**

"So, the Walcott's were the first, at least the first that we know about. For murders, Sean his brother, and their parents, They were killed by a professional assassin called The Mute. Weapon of choice, a military tomahawk. But then The Mute was killed by Peter Hale after he tried to blow up Derek with a Claymore mine. Next was Demarco, he delivered a keg to the party at Lydia's lake house, and got decapitated outside his car. " Stiles informs us as he, Scott, Papa Stilinski and I stand in the Sheriff's office.

"And then last night 23 year old, Carrie Hudson" I finish for him.

"It's a dead pool. A hit list of supernatural creatures. This is only part of it, the rest has to be decoded" Scott explains while pulling the list out and lies it on the sheriff's desk.

"Who found this list?" Papa Stilinski asks us whilst looking over the list in his hands.

"Lydia" stiles says and the sheriff to me.

"How?" He asks me.

"She wrote it" I say with a shrug. I don't really know myself.

"Actually she transcribed it... without realising it." Stiles says

"Banshee?" Papa Stilinski questions.

"Banshee" I reply.

"Beautiful" he says under his breath but loud enough that we can hear. "Alright, what are these numbers next to the names?"

"We're getting to that. First you need to know that the code was broken with a cipher key." Stiles tells his father.

"Wait you mean, like a key word?"

"It's actually a name" I say and look to my shoes. Not wanting to say it.

"Allison" Scott whispers out.

There is a slight pause and everyone is looking at each other. We all loved Allison in our own way. She was Scott's first love. A sister to Stiles and I, and because we all loved her so did the Sheriff. It's a pack thing.

"Her name broke a third of the list" Stiles says breaking the silence.

"And now we think there's two other cipher keys" Scott continues.

"Which will give us the rest of the names" The Papa Stilinski says catching on. "Okay so how do we get the cipher keys?"

"Same way we got the code" I say looking from the Sheriff to Scott.

"Lydia. She's been out at the lake house all weekend trying to find the other two key words."

"You didn't know about Demarco or Carrie right? And what about these other two people on the list? Uh, Kayleen Bettcher and Elias Town. They werewolves too?" Papa Stilinski asks Scott.

"I don't know. But Deaton said that the Nemeton would draw supernatural creatures here."

"Here being Beacon Hills? Or Beacon County? The population of Beacon Hills is just under 30,000."

"And dropping" Stiles says and I hit him on the back of the head, a clear sign to shut up.

"But if we a talking Beacon County, then you're looking closer to 500,000. Look, how many Werewolves, Banshees, Kitsune and whatever the hell else is out there are we talking about? And what if the next cipher key uncovers not 12 names but 100?" Papa Stilinski rants.

"We don't think there would be that many there's a limit." Stiles says

"Because of the numbers. We think that once we decode the names, the numbers will add up to 117." Scott explains

"117 what?" Papa Stilinski asks.

"Million" I say.

Stiles grabs the dead-pool list and starts writing K's and M's next to the names. "117 Million dollars dad, stolen from the hale vault and is being used by someone to finance all these murders".

"Someone who wants every supernatural in Beacon Hills dead." _Way to lighten up the mood Scotty._ I think to myself.

"So, the coded list goes out, and somehow these professional assassins get that list..." Papa Stilinski starts.

"And a cipher key" Stiles adds.

"And then they go after the names on the list" I help out.

"They being killers with no mouths, tomahawks, thermo-cut wires that can take your head off".

"Let me see. Carrie was also stabbed... what's this mark?" Stiles asks pointing to the crime scene photo of one of Carries stab wounds.

"We're still waiting on the ME's report. There's one other thing I don't get. How did the new assassin know that Demarco was going to be at the lake house?"

"Everyone knows he delivers kegs top teenagers for a little extra cash." Scott replies to Papa Stilinski.

"Ah"

"So whoever ordered that keg killed Demarco" I explain.

"It was someone at the party." Stiles continues.

"A student" Scott finishes.

Time Skip ~ Gym

"You know how I keep reminding Garrett to give me back my hoodie?" Mason asks as Liam bench presses and I watch him in awe sitting opposite to him as Mason lifts some weights.

"Yeah" Liam replies easily

"Well, I remembered you said he lived in that housing development on Spaulding. So I went there and guess what? The housing development is still in development" Mason explains.

"So?" Liam questions

"There are no houses yet. So unless the dude lives in some backhoe, there's something he's not telling us." I have to admit that is odd, why would he lie to his friends about where he lives? Not like he was ever my friends him and his girlfriend give me weird vibes. "And then there's this other dude, man, he's... He's been acting really strange, running to school for no reason, disappearing at parties, used to be my best friend." Mason says breaking me out of my thoughts and Liam adds more weights to the bar.

"Uh-huh" Liam replies and I don't think he has been listening at all to Mason.

"And he was apparently on steroids" Mason says and stops working out.

"What?" Liam says and looks to Mason worried.

"You're not actually going to try and lift that, are you?" Liam sits up and looks at the weights on either side of him. "Are you all right? I mean, is it about the game tonight?" Mason continues.

"I'm fine. It's just a scrimmage." Liam replies

"You know who you're playing, right?"

"Yeah. I mean no. I guess I missed the announcement" Oh-no.

"Liam, it's your old school Devenford Prep." I speak for the first time since I entered the Gym. Liam and Mason continue to work out and I start to get bored even with the view of Liam working out. God I'm Starting to sound like Lydia, only thinking about a guy's body. I get up and they both look at me.

"I'm going to go to my locker, I'll see you guys later." I say and walk to the door, feeling someone watching me I look back to fined Liam staring. I turn back to the door, smirking.

Once I'm at my locker I get the things I need for my next lesson.

"Ace" Someone says behind me and I turn around to find Derek Hale's smiling face. _Derek is the only one who gets to call me Ace._

"Derek? What the hell you almost gave me a heart attack, next time make a noise... Whistle, stomp, hum... anything! But no more creepy ninja work, got it?"

"Come with me" He says, I barely have time to close my locker before he grabs my hand and pulls me into the boys locker room.

"What's this about Derek?"

"Gracie" Scott says from behind me I turn around to find him holding a lacrosse stick. "Just trust us okay "

Hesitantly I nod and follow Derek around the corner. After waiting a few minutes I hear footsteps and the sound of someone throwing a bag to the floor.

"What the hell? Where's my stick?" The person asks and I recognise that voice.

Looking to Derek I mouth 'Liam' and he give me a small nod. I look down to his had an notice a Lacrosse stick that I didn't see he had before, oh this cant me good. Derek grabs my arm and pulls me out with him as he drags the stick across the floor. We stop and I look to find Liam with no expression on his face.

"Is this yours?" Derek asks gesturing to the stick. Then he looks at me. "And what about her?" she says then shoves me away but not too roughly, but enough to make it look bad. Then he snaps the stick apart and throws them to Liam's feet.

Liam looks down at the sticks and then up to Derek, his eyes are glowing yellow and beings to breathe deeply and Derek gives him the 'what you going to do now, puppy?' look and Liam runs forward but Derek grabs him by the neck and hold him to the lockers. Liam pants and growls at Derek trying to get loose but it doesn't work.

"Liam" Scott's voice calls out and Liam begins to calm down as Scott comes out but Liam still looks pissed and I don't blame him.

"Your right, he is angry" Derek says with a slightly amused look and lets Liam go.

"This one's yours" Scott says and throws Liam his lacrosse stick that was behind his back. Liam looks to Derek pissed and Derek looks like he is trying not to smile. The bell goes signalling next lesson.

"Get to class, Liam. You too Gracie" _Oh if looks could kill_. I think as Liam looks at Scott, Derek then me but when he looks at me his eyes soften.

I walk forward and his Derek on the back of the head and grab Liam's wrist then when I pass Scott I hit him on the head too.

"Dick move guys" I shout to them we leave.

Scott's P.O.V.

Gracie is right it was a dick move, but a necessary move that had to be made to see just how angry Liam is over something so small. I look over to Derek and see that he is wearing one of his rare smiles.

"What are you smiling about?" I question and his smile gets bigger and I get more confused.

"You're gonna be good at this." Seriously?!

"Are you kidding? I am totally un prepared. Remember how you said you could teach me a few things? I think, right now I could use a full-on training manual." I say but he is still smiling!

"I'll tell you one thing. That anger he's got? It'll make him strong." Like I didn't know that already

"And dangerous" I state.

"Very" Derek replies and I drop to the bench.

"This was supposed to be the semester I could focus on school again." I say and Derek sits next to me and I turn to look at him " But Kate's back, and I've got a beta, there is something going on with Gracie, there's a dead-pool." I rant

"If all our names are on that list, then that's what we should be focused on. Do you think Lydia can get that second key?" Derek asks me

"She's working on it" And I really hope she can get it. I look back at Derek and he nod to me then stands up and begins to walk away but stop and looks back to me.

"You said there is something going on with Ace."

"I thought you said the dead-pool was our priority."

"It is, but so is family. What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing, I hope" I say and he gives me a questioning look. "You know how she always had a small pain in her back and we've had it examined, but yet no one could figure out why?" I ask and he nods for me to go on. "It's getting worse... but it only seems to be when Liam is getting hurt or in danger; we think the two are connected, I mean how could we not... And" I say and look to the ground not wanting to finish.

"What is it?" He asks worried, I have to tell him.

"I'm scared for her Derek, I don't know what is happening to her and I don't know why" I admit.

"They're mates" He says and I look up confused.

"What?"

"Mates, also known soul-mates... It means that they are made for each other... I don't know why it gives her so much pain because it's only supposed to give them a feeling something mental a tingling feeling of sorts..." He pauses obviously not telling me something.

"What?"

"It's nothing" He lies but I don't push "I see the way they looked at each other. They're in love and they will always be, they will protect each other."

"You say that like Gracie is a supernatural..." I drag out, oh god please don't let her be anything.

"I don't know if Ace is anything, but keep an eye on her especially with this dead-pool is out there, if she is something... she could be on it"

"And if she is and we didn't know..."

"She could be killed without knowing the truth" He says and leaves. I lay down on the bench trying to sort out my thoughts. Gracie and Liam are soul-mates! Defiantly not happening.

 _Coaches class_

"Economic disparity exists in all forms. We'll take sports for example. Some teams have better training facilities, some have better equipment. Unlike Beacon Hills, that can barely afford the Duct tape to keep our equipment together." Coach says as he walks up the isle between Stiles and I. He stops at Stiles' desk, who has been looking through the crime scene photo's "Stilinski, if I could grade you on how profoundly you disturb me, you'd be an A plus student" Coach says quietly to him but loud enough for us all to hear.

"Thanks, Coach" Stiles replies with a small smirk.

"Put those pictures away" Coach says and taps Stiles' desk and turns away but Stiles grabs the stick and I watch as they struggle.

"Stilinski" Coach says annoyed. Stiles flips through the pictures of Carrie Hudson' Wounds and looks back to the end of the stick that he pulled apart. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Coach asks him and finally pulls the stick away. "Don't answer that" he continues and looks between Stiles and the photos then walks ways. I lean over to Stiles desk although I already know the answer this is just conformation.

"It's a lacrosse player" Stiles tells me.

"The killer's on the team"

 _Time skip_

"This, this is pointless, Most of the team plays with their own gear." I say as Stiles, Kira and I have gone through all of the Schools sticks.

"Maybe Instead of trying to find a lacrosse stick with a hidden dagger in it, we should be trying to get the game cancelled?" Kira suggests.

"The game is the best way to catch him red-handed" I explain.

"But what if he's red-handed 'cause his hands are covered in the blood of the person that he just stabbed to death? Which, by the way, could be either of you guys." Stiles says in his special Stiles way.

"Or Liam... well, we don't have the whole list and he could be on it" _Or Gracie._ I think to myself not sure if I want to say anything until I'm sure. But what if She is killed before then.

"We don't know anything about that list, how it's made, how it's updates. I mean, who's been out there taking supernatural census anyway?" Stiles rants

"How do they even know about me?" Kira asks.

"They know about everyone" _Possibly Gracie_. A little voice inside my head says.

"I think Kira is right. I think we should stop the game." _We can't stop the game the killer could be after Gracie soon._ I promised myself I would always keep her safe.

"I'm not afraid" I say and turn to Stiles.

"Neither am I" Kira announces

"Well, I'm terrified and I'm not even on the list. Guys, these are professional killers. It's their profession. One of them has got a thermo-cut wire that cut heads off. Who knows what else they have." Yep that's it...

"Stiles... Gracie could be on the lists." That shuts him up and I tell him and Kira everything about my conversation with Derek.

"Nope, no, no, no, NO! Gracie isn't allowed to date until she's 30 maybe 31..." Stiles says after everything I just told him. I smile in agreement.

Grace P.O.V.

"Liam wait" tell him as he walks out of the school doors, Mason and I chasing after him.

"What, no, no, no, no. Liam" Mason continues trying to get his attention.

Liam stops and looks over to the bus of Lacrosse players that just arrives "Brett" He shouts to a tall, hot brunette that just stepped of followed by a bunch of other players.

Liam, Mason and I walk over to them. Mason and I stop a little bit away and Liam keeps going.

"I just wanted to say..." Liam starts saying with his usual pissed off look and then his expression changes and he holds out his hand for 'Brett' to shake "Have a good game".

Brett and the other players start laughing at Liam "That's cute, Liam. Is that what they told you to say in anger management? Apologise and everything will be fine. You demolished Coaches car." Brett says and I starts to get pissed off I look at Liam and so is he.

"I paid for it" Liam says to him.

"Yeah, you're going to pay for it. We're gonna break you in half out there. And it's going to be all your fault." Brett continues.

I run up to them and Grab Liam's shoulder to try and calm him down and whisper in his ear "Don't listen to the dick at least you tried." I say as I look at Brett who looks at me lustfully and I guess Liam sees it two as he growls a little.

"Who's this Liam, is this your girlfriend? She's hot like seriously. But what does she see in you?"

"A whole lot more than anyone will ever see in you, sweetheart." I snap at him.

"OHH, Barbie's got fire. I like that" He says and goes to touch my face but Liam lunges at him, I grab his shoulders and pull him back with the help of Scott and Stiles who just turned up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, let's go" Scott says as he moves Liam away and I stand next to Stiles in front of Brett. "Hey, what's going on Prep students? Welcome to our little public high school. How you doing? Stiles" he introduces himself and holds out his hand for Brett to shake, that doesn't happen. " That's a firm handshake you got there. Uh, we're very excited for the scrimmage tonight. Uh, but let's keep it clean, all right? No rough stuff out there. All right, see you on the field." Stiles says and turns to Scott and Liam who were waiting behind us and they take him inside. I just stand there looking a Brett.

"You are a major ass. Your cute, but damn you're a dick" I say and then turn on my heel and Skip my way after Scott, Stiles and Liam, laughing at that dumbfounded expression left on Brett's face.

 _Locker room showers_

When I get to the locker room Scott and stiles are holding a semi-turned Liam under a shower trying to calm him down.

"Are you calm yet?" Stiles asks Liam when they pull him out of the water a little. Liam lets out a roar and I jump a little in shock and Scott and Stiles hold him back under. When I jumped Liam noticed me and kept his eyes on mine as the hold him under the spray. I guess Liam noticed how much he was scaring me as he starts to calm down.

"Okay! Okay!" he says whilst looking at me with sad eyes. My brother and Stiles turn around and notice that I'm standing there and they sigh. Liam walks over to another wall and sits down. I walk over to join him not caring about my clothes.

"That car you smashed, I thought you said that was your teacher's" Scott says looking down to us.

"He was also my coach. He benched me for the entire season." Liam replies.

"What did you do?" Scott asks worriedly.

"I got a couple of red cards" Liam says looking down. I grab his hand and entwine our fingers and give it a light squeeze and he squeezes it back.

"Just a couple?" Stiles asks, Liam and I look over to him but he's looking at our hands with that big brother glare I look over to Scott and he is glaring too.

Scott notices that I'm looking at him and his face changes into an unemotional mask and kneels down and looks directly at Liam "You got to be honest with us. What else happened?"

"Nothing, I got kicked out of school. They sent me to a psychologist for an evaluation."

"What did they call it?" Scott asks

"Intermittent Explosive Disorder" Liam replies.

"I.E.D? You're literally an I.E.D? That's great. You gave superpowers to a walking time bomb" Stiles jokes and I glare at him.

"Did they give you anything for it?" Scott asks.

"Risperdal, it's an antipsychotic."Liam explains.

"Oh, this just gets better." Stiles jokes and I continue to glare at him.

"But I don't take it" Liam tells him.

"Obviously"

"I can't play lacrosse on it. It makes me too tired."

"Okay. I think you should bail out of the game. Tell Coach your leg is still hurting." Scott tells him.

"No, no! I can do this" Liam says and stands up then turns to me "Especially if you're there." He tells me and I blush whilst nodding my head then look to the floor.

"Liam, it's not just the game. We think whoever killed Demarco might be on our team." Scott informs him.

"Who's Demarco?"

"The one who brought the beer to the party, the guy who was beheaded... Remember?" Stiles asks.7

"We think the person who ordered the keg killed Demarco" I say looking up and to Liam and he gets a look on his face.

"Liam? What, you know something?" Scott asks him

I don't know who ordered the keg, but I know who paid for it."

"Who paid for the keg Liam?" I ask getting slightly worried that I might be friends with the killed.

"Garret" Liam tells us. _Uh oh. Yep friends-ish._

 _Time skip ~ Lacrosse game_

"I don't care if he's a foot taller than me; I think I can take him." Liam says to Mason and I as we watch Brett pull on his shirt. Damn.

"Yeah" Mason and I answer mindlessly whilst watching Brett

"What do you two think you're doing" Liam asks us, I look at him and he is glaring at me his eyes filled with anger and... hurt?

"Me? Agreeing with you. I'm being agreeable. But her she's practically drooling over him" Mason says Pointing between Brett and I whilst rambling on.

"You think he's hot, don't you?" Liam asks him, Ignoring Mason comment about me.

"No! No. Not at all. No way! Maybe, Yeah, Maybe a little" Mason confesses.

"He wants to destroy me."

"I think you could definitely take him... and then give him to me" Mason says causing the two of them to laugh whilst I just stand next to them smiling slightly. "No, no just go out there and kick their smug prep school asses' man." Mason then walks off he turns back to see that I'm still standing next to Liam and smirks and winks at me before heading to the stands.

"Do you think he's hot?" Liam asks me quietly, I turn to him and follow his gaze that is on Brett.

"I think he's cute" I tell him whilst resting a hand on his shoulder drawing his attention to me.

"You like him" He says almost like a cry .

"No... He's cute but he's not my type"

"What's your type?" He asks with what I think is hope in his eyes.

"Well I can tell you it is defiantly not tall, handsome, blondes who just so happens to be a dick. I'm more into Brunettes with piercing blue eyes and a killer smile." I say looking at him, My heart racing.

"Anyone I know?"

"Yeah it's Stiles" I lie and talk a few steps away from him as I notice are bodies are inches apart. Liam looks down for a few seconds and then back up to me.

"Stiles' eye are brown Gracie" My heart jumps when he says my name.

"Are they? Oh well" I shrug then take a step forward, leaning up to whisper in his ear "Good luck Li" I say and kiss his cheek slightly then back away from him.

When I turn to walk to the stands Liam's hand wraps around my wrist and turns me around pulling my body against his wrapping his arms around my waist securely. Our eyes meet and then he looks down at my lips. I can feel the stares of some people and my eyes flicker to the side where my brother, Stiles, Kira and Mason are watching us along with a bunch of other people. I look back at Liam to see that he is now looking back into my eyes with a sort of pleading look. I give him a small nod. He places his lips on mine and we move in a slow and passionate Kiss.

When we pull apart there are several wolf whistles echoing around the field and now everyone's eyes are on us. I look down blushing and then remove my arms from around Liam's neck that I never noticed I had placed there. "Please be careful" I say then peck him on the lips and walk out of his arms and over to the stands where Mason is now seated. When I sit next to him he gives me a huge smile and looks down to his hand that is holding his phone.

"Please don't..."

"Tell you that I got the whole thing on camera?" He Interrupts me.

"Why?"

"Because that was adorable" he says smiling brightly

Liam's P.O.V.

My heart like hers is beating a mile a minute... and I never want it to stop. Just the thought of her lips being on mine sends a tingle through my body like pure ecstasy. Every time she walks away from me I feel a pang in my chest, like my heart is telling me to stay next to her, to protect her. When she goes to sit next to Mason I walk over to a glaring Scott and Stiles.

"What the hell was that Liam?" Scott ask me his eyes glowing red.

"What was what?" I ask playing dumb, It obviously doesn't work.

"You sticking your tongue down my little sisters throat" He growls. What the hell my tongue wan't down her throat. Yet.

"Okay, Scott maybe you should calm down"

"No Stiles! I don't care if they are ma-" Scott cuts himself off obviously hiding something from me.

"Don't care if we are what?"

"Nothing, It's not important" He lies. "Just go and warm up Liam" I do ask he tells me.

As I'm warming up I can feel someone staring at me from behind and I turn to see Grace. She meets my eyes and I give her a wink and a smirk when I see her blushing making her blush even more and looks away turning to talk to mason. I turn back to the field

"You know if you keep that up Scott's going to kill you" Kira says from next to me.

"Why is he so against me being with Grace?"

"It's a older brother thing I guess, when her parents died Scott was really the only male in her life to protect her, that is until they met Stiles. I don't think it's about him not liking you two being together more like he's afraid that you will take her away from him."

"I couldn't do that, I wouldn't... I won't"

"You know Lydia told me It took Grace a while to get used to Allison"

"Who's Allison?" I ask confused

"She was Scott's first girlfriend, she died not long ago..."

"How?"

"Doing the one thing we would all do...Protecting our friends." Kira explains

"Why did it take Grace a while to get use to Allison?"

"I'm not really sure, I wasn't around then. All I know is that Before Allison died...She, Lydia and Grace where like sisters. If you want to be with Grace make sure you want more than just a high school romance because we are a pack remember and if you do want to be with her and then down the road you hurt her... I'll slice you open myself" Kira says and walks away.

Do I want more than just a high school romance with Grace? Yes, this – this is permanent, this is love. I love her.

"Let's go! Let's go, come on!" The Coaches voice pulls me from my thoughts "Hey McCall, I said get your ass out on the field"

"But Coach, His leg's still healing. I don't think he should play" I hear Scott say obviously about me.

"He said it's fine" Coach relies

"As Captain, I'm suggesting Liam sits out of the game" Scott says causing Coach to laugh.

"And as, uh, President of the United States, I'm vetoing that suggestion"

"What if he gets hurt?" Scott asks

"Hey Liam! Think fast" Someone shouts to me and throws a ball at me which I catch in my bare hand with ease.

"Oh he plays" I hear Coach say and I turn to see Scott's worried face as though he can tell how I'm feeling oh wait he can, he can feel my urge to break peoples bones. I pull on my helmet and walk out onto the field as a whistle blew.

"There you go, Liam! Liam! Stilinski! McCall!" I hear Coach taunting Scott behind me.

Grace P.O.V.

When Devenford score, unhappy groans erupt from our stand. I've never been one for watching a lacrosse game so I pull out my sketch book and begin to draw the face of a screaming girl who I recognise as Meredith Walker but I can't seem to stop myself from continuing drawing her.

"That's really good" A voice says beside me and I recognise the voice as violet, Garrets girlfriend. If Garret is a crazed killer taking people's heads off could that mean Violet is too? She kind of has the eyes for it, they scream Eichen House.

"Thanks"

"Who is that?"

"A friend" I say wanting to only give her simple answers

"Why does it look like she is screaming?"

"She sick" I lie. More like cursed.

"Oh okay" she says and turns back to the game. Several minutes after I continue drawing I her Scott's voice ring out across the field shouting Liam's name, I look up in time to see Liam getting knocked down by two Devenford guys who loom over him as he falls onto his back.

I watch as Liam gets off the ground and pulls his helmet off and throws it to the ground along with his gloves and lunges and the two players whilst Scott and Kira pull him back.

"Liam don't" I whisper and he looks over to me and calms down immediately and walks away pulling himself from Scott and Kira's grip.

The game continues and I go back to my drawing moving on to delicate rose not 10 minutes later I'm pulled out of my drawing by a loud crash and a crowd of gasps. I look up again to find Liam and two other players lying on the ground after crashing into one another. The other players surround them helping them up Liam is being pulled to the side by Scott and Stiles and they check over him and then look to where the Devenford player who just so happens to be Brett as he is lifted up and taken off the field by the referee and a medic.

I look over to Scott and Liam as Scott fusses over Liam and looks at Garret who is watching them in a creepy way whilst playing with his lacrosse stick.

 _Half time?_

Whilst everyone takes a short break I decide to go down to the field and talk to my brother and Kira. After a few minutes Liam walks over to us.

"I talked to coach, I'm out for the rest of the game" He says not looking exactly happy so I move over to him and put my hand on his arm rubbing it up an down reassuringly.

"What are you going to do?" Kira asks Scott as he is the only one who will be on the field with Garret.

"I don't know, something's still not right we're missing something" Scott says to her.

"Guys Lydia just broke another third of the list" Stiles says coming over to us standing in between Kira and Liam with his phone out.

"Am I on it?" Liam asks

"No, But someone else is" Stiles says and looks at Scott and then Kira.

"Who?" I ask

"Brett" He says not looking at me.

I look for Garret and see him standing with other plays laughing like everything is normal. Then it hits me. I look away from him over to where Violet and Mason are, or should I say were because Violet is gone.

"Oh god" I gasp

"What?" Kira asks

"Brett, he's on the dead pool and yet Garret the 'killer' is over there acting normal while his girlfriend is missing"

"Oh shit" Scott says and runs off to the school where Brett was taken.

"Stay with her" Stiles tells Liam whilst pointing to me and runs off after Scott.

Lydia P.O.V.

Whilst sitting in the Sheriff's office I look at the Dead pool over and over again, staring at the names.

Did Scott know about this? Does Stiles? Does she know? What is she? Why is she this much? What about him? What is he? I ask myself all these questions.

I'm pulled out on my many question thoughts by the door to the office opening and I slam the lid to my laptop shut not caring about breaking it more about who sees what's on it. I spin around and see Officer Parrish standing behind me.

"Sorry, I was just seeing if you guys were okay. You need a ride home?" He asks

"Uh, no. We'll be fine" I say looking between Malia who is in another room on the phone and him. He nods and leaves closing the door.

I turn back around and lift my laptop screen back up, looking at the list yet again, my eyes drifting to the last two names on the page.

 **C:/KEYWORD: AIDEN**

 **KATE ARGENT 8**

 **NOSHIKO YUKIMURA 3**

 **JOANNE MCLAUGHLIN 1**

 **STEVE GRACE 1**

 **TOM HILL 1**

 **BRETT TALBOT 1**

 **REED SCHALL 250**

 **RICHARD BENEFIELD 250**

 **JACK MARSLAND 250**

 **JOY WALDROP 250**

 **CHERYL CALIX 250**

 **JORDAN PARRISH 4**

 **GRACE HATHAWAY 22**

 _ **(As I said before, I changed the dead pool to fit Grace's character)**_

 _ **P.s. Sorry this took so long .x**_


	4. Orphaned

"Guys back off, you can get your gear tomorrow. If anybody sees Garret you notify the police immediately... then tell him he's off the damn team" Is the first thing I hear as Liam and I walk through the halls of the school looking for Scott. As we go to walk around the corner Liam pulls me back and I look to see why. And scoff at the person he's talking to, Liam looks at me curiously.

"Dad really, I'm okay" Scott says to Agent McCall also known as Scott's dad.

"I, I, I should of been here" McCall stutters. "I said I would be at the games"

"Well this was just a pre season scrimmage, I didn't even tell you about it."

"But I promised your mom I would be around so she could pick up some double shifts at the hospital, I should have been here"

"You're here now" Scott tells him and I roll my eyes.

Deputy Parrish comes around the corner with Violet in handcuffs.

"Jordan Parrish" Violet says looking away from the young deputy.

"Deputy Parrish" he states and they pass Scott and she gives him a cold smirk.

The sheriff who was trailing behind them stops next to Scott and Agent McCall.

"Sheriff what is it? Is that the weapon?" Rafael asks.

"Yeah it's a, thermo cut wire" Papa Stilinski states showing him the evidence bag.

Rafael and the sheriff walk after Parrish, with agent McCall shouting for Parrish to wait. As he walks past Liam and I he gives me one glance and walks away, not even acknowledging me any further. Liam and I walk over to Scott who is standing in the same place.

"Where's Kira?"

"She took off, Stiles told her about Lydia cracking the second part of the deadpool" Liam tells him and Scott's eyes flicker over to me but then back to Liam.

"Her Mom's on it" Scott says in realisation.

"Everyone's on it" I say slightly annoyed

"You're not" Scott says to Liam... but just to Liam.

"Not yet, but there is still another third right?"

Scott doesn't answer him he just looks behind me and listening to the conversation between His father and Violet.

I try to listen but I don't have super werewolf hearing. Suddenly I notice something odd, I can hear them but its fuzzy like a terribly tuned radio.

"... usual weap...let... file... similar... murders..." I hear the voice of Agent McCall sputter through my hearing.

"... don't ... about ...go...sch...here" Violet answers.

"...maybe...call ...parents... right ... don't ha...ny parents" The voices are getting clearer but it's hard to keep the forces on them. I force myself you push my hearing to be clearer and here Rafael's last words "... why ... you the orphans... we need to find her boyfriend Garret" Rafael says as Parrish drags Violet way.

I look back to Scott to see that he's staring at me his face full of worry. My gaze moves to Liam and I see he is looking at Scott.

The Sheriffs voice rings through the hallway "Coach I'm gonna need both their locker numbers, someone find me a set of bolt cutters"

"So what do we do now?" I ask Scott.

"Follow me" Scott replies and grabs my hand, dragging me off to the locker room with Liam following.

Liam Stands Guard as Scott and I go to Garrets Gym Locker. Scott breaks the lock and we begin to search inside he looks through the bottom and I go through the top. Which makes no sense to me because I'm like a foot shorter.

"I think someone's coming, hurry" Liam Informs us.

"What the hell? all this guy has in here is a pair of sunglasses, a gossip magazine for girls and a sweat shirt, you find anything Scotty?" I ask and look down as Scott pulls a zip open on a red bag and flips it open. My heart stops at the sight of the contents.

"You find anything?" Liam asks nervously.

I go to answer him but Scott gets to it first "No nothing" he lie

Time skip

The next day

Scott P.O.V.

"Yeah I know I'm a month late" I hear as I listen to my mom on the phone downstairs as I sit in my room with Gracie. "3 months, Are you sure it's 3 months?" "Okay I understand, um. But if you could just turn the power back on, even for a few hours, that would be really great I have a refrigerator full of food that's gonna go bad and obviously I don't have the money to run out and replace 300 dollars of groceries, so. Oh I am more than happy to beg."

"What's she saying?" Gracie asks me from where she sits on the floor.

"That she's willing to beg for them to turn the power back on"

"Is this my fault?" She asks me with a cry in her voice.

"What? NO! No, why would you think that?"

"Well I just, Grandpa hasn't sent money for a while and without me here mom might be able to pay for the both of you. One less mouth to feed" Grace explains and I feel my heart plummet to the floor.

"Gracie this is most certainly not your fault or Grandpa's. It's no one's fault"

"I don't like this Scotty. You have a bag full of cash lying under your bed. Money we only have because someone is dead. What are you going to do with it?"

"I don't know. Common let's get to school"

Gracie P.O.V.

After Scott drives us to school on his motorbike, we separate him heading to class and I to my locker. Opening it up, I search through my things for my econ book but stop as I feel a presence behind me. Spinning around I come face to face with Garret.

"Hey Grace" He says with a clearly fake smile then slams my head into the locker next to mine and everything goes black.

I wake up sometime later as I feel the car I'm lying in the back off pull to a stop. With my blurry vision I sit up rolling my aching shoulders and look around but all there is are trees. Garret climbs out of the car and opens to door next to me, grabbing a hold of my elbow, he drags me out of the car and we walk in an unknown direction to me.

"Oh hey Garret, Coach wanted you to know your off the team" I inform him

"Shut it and keep walking"

After walking for about 10 minutes we end up at an old well. He pulls me over to it, lifts the metal bars off and just looks at me.

"What? Am I supposed to make a wish or something?"

"No you're supposed to get in" He says coldly

"You are joking aren't you? My jeans are white, they'll be destroyed and I can't exactly pay for new ones. Not to mention my shoes or my top" I say looking down to my dark blue $50 Heels and the equally dark blue off the shoulder top that belongs to Kira.

"GET. IN. THE. WELL" Garret growls out.

"No" I reply annoyed then he grabs my arm and lifts me up and sits me on the edge.

"What are you doing this?"

"Like your brother, you are a lot of money Grace Hathaway"

"What are you talking about, I'm not supernat..."

"Hey Liam, Catch" Garret yells and pushes me into the well, cutting me off.

Falling to the bottom of the well two strong arms catch me hut my head hits a cold hard surface and I black out once again.

Stiles P.O.V.

Lydia and I trail behind Parrish through the station trying to find a place to talk privately.

"Your dad should be back within the hour, you want to wait in his office?"

"Actually we want to uh, talk to you" I explain.

"Privately" Lydia adds and we go into my dad's office.

We hand Parrish the deadpool (Folded, so he can't see the last two names)

"This is a hit-list?" He ask

"We call it a deadpool, do you recognise any of the names?" I reply

"Yeah the sheriff had me run a bunch of these through the system last night. But we couldn't find any of them" He explains

"Show him the other thing I tell Lydia, folding my arms over my chest and watch as Lydia reaches over and flips the list over to the last two names.

 **JORDAN PARRISH 4**

 **GRACE HATHAWAY 22**

Parrish stands up and turns away from us looking at the list.

"Okay that's kind of terrifying, what's the number?"

"That's how much you're worth" Lydia explains

Parrish spins around and looks at us, a little pissed. " I'm worth 4 dollars?"

"4 million" I explain holding my hand out to show the number 4.

"I only make 40 thousand a year" he argues. "Maybe I should kill myself. Hold on this says Grace Hathaway, 22 on it. The sheriff never had me run that name, who is she?"

"You know her, she goes by McCall now. Scott's sister, she was adopted by Melissa when her parents died nine years ago"

"Grace? She's 15 years old! Why would someone want to kill a kid and for 22 Million dollars. I don't get it, why are we on this?"

"Honestly that might be a question for another day, right now there is still another 3rd of the list we gotta crack"

"We need the third cipher key, but we need help getting it" Lydia says, slightly awkward.

"From who?" Parrish questions her

"Meredith"

"The girl from Eichen" The deputy asks Incredulously and walks to the door and opens it "The last time you saw her you almost gave her a nervous breakdown"

"Uh... Almost" Lydia says like it matters and I close my sighing.

Scott P.O.V.

Mason and I stand outside the coaches office waiting for an answer to the whereabouts of Gracie and Liam.

"Sorry Guys, they skipped my class. Maybe they're sick, like me"

"Liam didn't look sick on our run" Mason tells me

"He's not getting back to any of my text"

"Mine either" Mason replies and the bell rings.

"and neither is Gracie and I know that she isn't sick because I drove her here myself, plus she's never sick. Uh yeah, don't worry I'll find them, text me if you see them"

"Hey don't you think they're off together maybe, I mean after that display at the scrimmage"

"No, after Allison... Gracie would tell me, she wouldn't just wonder off. Not without texting me first, or Lydia" I explain

"Alright" He says and runs off to class. Turning to go to my class I head down a hallway and my phone starts to vibrate in my hand, looking down the caller I.D says Liam but I'm doubtful it's him.

Answering they call I ask "Liam?"

"Sounds like you already know the answer to that Scott" Garrets voice rings through the speaker.

"Where is he?"

"Common, like I'm actually gonna tell you that"

"I'll give you the money"

"Yeah you will, but that's not gonna get you Liam back. Or even Little Gracie, you're gonna have to put in a little more effort than that"

"What do you want?" I ask trying to keep the fear from my voice.

"I want the money and Violet. Or you never see Liam or Gracie again"

Grace P.O.V.

"Grace, Grace, Gracie" A voice says pulling me out from the darkness. I open my eyes, blinking rapidly and look to see Liam next to me. Slowly I begin to notice my surrounding, old, slimy rocks and water, the well.

"The bastard" I gasp out and Climb out of Liam's arms that where holding me above the water. "How long was I out?"

"10 minutes maybe, you hit your head on the wall before I could catch you" Liam tells me and winces as he moves. I look to his chest and there is a gash on it.

"Oh God Liam are you okay?"

"I think he cut me with something, it burns"

"The blade must have been lased with wolfs bane, we need to get you out of here before it can reach your heart" I say frantically.

Scott's P.O.V.

A message from Garret Informed me to meet him next to the buses. And that's where I'm heading. I walk in front of the buses, listening for his heartbeat. It's steady, calm. Which is odd for someone that has kidnapped two people, one of which is one of the most important people in my life.

I walk over to the spot the heartbeat is coming from and standing there like there is not a care in the world, is Garret, leaning against one of the bright yellow buses. I check my surroundings making sure no one is there, due to the fact I'm now meeting with a wanted criminal and my father is on the case, I so don't want that conversation.

"Okay, what do you want?" I ask standing in front of him. " Want me to go to Stilinski, I can do that. Or I can talk to my father, he's an FBI Agent"

"You think I want you talking to anyone with a badge? I'm not getting help from a werewolf because I want him to... talk to someone" Garret spits.

"Then what am I supposed to do?"

"They are transferring Violet to a federal facility, you're not going to let that happen" He says and Points his Lacrosse stick, which is in his hands at my chest. The bottom is obviously where his blade appears.

"How?"

They're going to put her in a car, we're going to follow it. We get ahead of it, you stop it" He explains.

"You want me to attack a car? That's your plan?" I ask, getting angry.

"You're an Alpha. If you can't stop one little car than one little Beta and one little pack princess is going to die" he responds equally as angry. And I resist the urge to growl at the mention of Gracie although I can feel my eyes change to red.

Garret reacts by pulling his stick up and releasing the Blade from inside, holding it up in front of my face. He looks at the blade and I follow his gaze.

"I stabbed your boy with a blade dipped in wolfs-bane, and once it gets to the heart, bad things happen"

"And Grace?" I growl

"I don't know what that little freak is, although being the same amount as the True Alpha, she's got to be something big, I just wonder who it is that's going to be the one kill her, if it's not me... although I would love to get my hands around her pretty little neck. It's truly a shame though, she is quite beautiful" He says in a mesmerised tone then leaves.

Grace P.O.V

"Help! Scott? Is anybody there?" Liam shouts as I just sit back and try to ignore the pain from my back, knowing it's related to Liam's pain from the cut and the poison currently running through his veins.

"It's no use; we're in the middle of the woods. The only people who come up here are rangers and that's only if they know someone is missing in these woods. Which surprisingly isn't that often"

"Ugh, why are you down here anyways?"

"Leverage, probably. For Garret to get Scott to do some serious damage. I don't know"

"Do you think? You know..."

"That I could be... Supernatural?"

"Yeah"

"Probably... I mean, Garret did tell me before he threw me down her that I was worth a lot of money and I know that the guys are hiding something from me but I just, don't know what"

"Hey! We'll figure this out"

"Sure." I say and look up to the bright sky

"What time do you think it is?" Liam asks.

"10, maybe 11. I had just gotten to my locker when Garret knocked me out"

"You wanna talk?"

"About?"

"I don't know. Tell me about what it was like before I joined"

"It wasn't so great, Loyalties where tested, friendships broke, people left, some died" I say whispering the last part although I know he heard"

"Allison?"

"Allison, Aiden, Boyd, Erica. I'm just glad Jackson, Isaac, Ethan, Cora and Danny got the hell out of this cursed town before anything else happened"

"Where are they? Jackson, Isaac, Ethan, Cora and Danny I mean"

"Jax is in London as ironic as it is..." I say and look at his confused expression "Seriously, American werewolf in London, It's a movie. Isaac is in France, Ethan I don't really care, he tried to kill me, two times, Cora's, Derek's Little sister is running around somewhere and Danny, who knows where he is he's probably sitting on a beach in Hawaii sipping Mojito's"

"Oh, do you mind me asking how um the others..."

"Died? No it's okay, I guess being in the pack you should know the dangers, Erica was the first, she was killed by a pack of Alpha's, then Boyd, Derek unwillingly killed him. Allison and Aiden were killed not long ago by Japanese ghost ninjas that were being controlled by the Nogitsune that was controlling Stiles at the time"

"Possessed by an evil spirit?"

"Yep"

"Wow, you guys have been through a lot"

"If a lot you mean an angry Alpha that was in a coma for 6 years, a giant lizard with family issues and just wants to be accepted, a pack of five Alpha werewolves, one of which was partially blind and two could turn into a super werewolf by joining their bodies and a crazy chick hell bent on revenge killing people in human sacrifices and then the whole Stile, Nogitsune and Japanese Ghost ninjas. But hey! At least you get to be here with the supposed to be dead aunt of my adoptive brother's dead ex-girlfriend and her freaky bone men and random human killing us off. Because common no one would want to miss this" I rant.

"That was very Stiles of you"

"Thanks I've been practicing; I've been working on it to piss Derek off more"

"Derek hates Stiles that much?"

"They have a special kind of relationship"

"Oh yeah what's that?"

"The kind where even though they annoy the hell out of each other, they still in their own way care about what happens to the others around them, accept Peter no one really likes him"

"Hey what was up with you and Scott's dad the other day? It seemed like you hate him"

"Rafael? I don't hate him, I don't particularly like him but I don't hate him"

"Why don't you like him?"

"I don't really remember him all that much. I was young, really young. Melissa might be my mother, but Rafael will never be a father to me"

"Who is your father figure then? Derek?"

"Oh God no, Derek's like the big brooding brother. Sheriff Stilinski, Chris Argent, Coach..."

"Coach?" Liam asks in amusement.

"Don's diss the Coach. I used to go to all of Scott's games after school and my mom couldn't make it so I would sit next to Stiles as Scott would play. He called me mini McCall then eventually moved on to calling me biscuit"

"But I still don't understand how he's a father figure"

"I'm getting to it. Freshmen year I struggled. Scott was a werewolf and couldn't really help me a lot of the time, he was too busy chasing the new big bad down. And my mom was working a lot. So one day after school, I walked into Coaches office and asked if he could help me with my homework as I didn't really understand it"

"Wow, that sounds nothing like the Coach at all"

"The Coach likes to act all sarcastic and mean but really with the right tools you can bribe him into anything"

"What was your tool?"

"Dirt on Greenburg, and Oreos"

"Greenburg and Oreos?"

"Yep" I say popping the 'p'.

"So that's what Coach did with you. Helped you with homework?"

"That and we also came up with new insults, Gossiped about teachers and students."

"Does he know about all this?" Liam asks gesturing around us.

"About the existence of wells. I believe so yes"

"No" Liam says chuckling "The werewolf stuff"

"No, at least I don't think so, but guess it's possible this is Beacon Hills"

"Homework and gossiping" Liam says chuckling after a few minutes of silence.

"Shut it"

"We still haven't talked about it" he says being cryptic

"Talked about what Liam?" I say annoyed

"What happened at the scrimmage"

"You mean when you attacked my mouth?"

"Yeah"

"What's there to say? We kissed"

"I like you Grace. Maybe even more then like, I think I..."

"What? You think you what Liam?"

"I think I love you Gracie" Liam admits it feels like my whole body glows in delight at his confession as I look at him. As I was about to answer him with my own confession, his eyes go wide but I can tell it's not at his announcement.

"What? What's wrong Liam?" I ask slightly panicked at the way he's looking at me.

"Grace, Your eyes, they're yellow"

"What?" I shriek

"But not just yellow, they're not like mine. There's Orange and red mixed in kind of like a fire. They're Beautiful" He whispers as he walks forward and stands right in front of me gazing deep into my eyes that it almost reaches my soul"

"Liam? What the hell is happening to me?"

"I don't know"

"AHHHHHH!" I scream and lurch forward, my back suddenly searing in pain.

"Grace? GRACE? What's happening?"

"My back, it's burning" I cry out. Then the world falls into darkness.

Scott P.O.V.

"We're taking her now" My father informs me as we walk through Beacon Hills police station.

"Dad isn't that a little dangerous, I mean Garret is still out there. Maybe you should let someone else do it" I say worrying for him as I'm going to be following them.

"I appreciate the concern but after what happened with Katashi and losing evidence off an armoured truck. I'm not letting this out of my sight. If your still worried you should know I've got Beacon Hills finest coming with us" My dad say and I follow his gaze over to where the Sheriff is walking in with Violet in handcuffs. She looks at me smirking as The Sheriff leads her out.

Time skip

I sit in the passenger seat of Garrets car dressed in all black and he hands me a case and I open it to find a tranquilizer gun.

"This is not going to work" I inform him.

"All you have to do is stop the car, I'll take care of the rest" He relies and I look to him, my face a mixture of confusion and rage. A truck passes us and Garret waits a few moments before starting the car and following as I pull my hood over my head, the only thoughts going through my mind are of Gracie and Liam and if they are okay.

After several minutes Garret starts talking again.

"There is a stop sign half a mile ahead"

"So I take out the tires with my claws?" I ask confused about the plan.

"Teeth, claws, heat vision whatever. Just stop them. You ready?" He asks as we get closer to the transport that we can lightly see through all the mist.

"Stop! Stop the CAR!" I yell to the assassin as I see the truck, over turned with a body lying next to it.

Garret pulls the car to a stop and I rush to get out, running over to the vehicle ahead.

"Dad! Dad!" I scream as I see the Sheriff pulling my father's body from the wreck. Kneeling down beside them I look over them.

"Scott" The Sheriff gasps out in pain.

I look back behind me to see Garret walking towards us. "She's not in the Car, Violets gone" I say and he still walks forward, swinging his stick.

"Scott, listen to me. Listen to me" Stilinski repeats. "They're still here, they're still here" He warns and the rattling of bare bones in the shadows clue me in on who or better yet what he was talking about. I look to the side of the road where Garret is looking and see a Berserker.

"You want me? Come on, come and get me" Garret yells to him "Come and get me" he repeats and then begins to once again swing the weapon in his hands around, showing his skill to the bone man who just stands there growling slightly. "Yeah that's right, you're not so big, You're not so big" Garret yells in a taunt but a second Berserker runs up behind him and stabs him in the back with its blade, lifting Garret into the air and then drops him to the ground.

I run forward and the Sheriff yells out my name but it's too late as the first Berserker comes up behind me and hits me over the head, knocking me out.

Time skip

I wake up on a cold hard surface. With the world slightly blury and a familiar voice calling out to me.

"Hey there I was actually hoping you would be out for a few more minutes" Deaton, my boss says. And I look down to my side where I feel heavy pressure and a lot of pain. Lodged onto my side is one of the blades used by the Berserkers.

"Scott" Chris Argents calm voice rings out from beside me and I look up to see him walking towards me. "This is going to hurt" He warns and wraps his hands around the blade that infiltrates my body and slowly begins to pull it out. I attempt to hold back a scream but I end up releasing it out in the end. I then roll of the table and try not to collapse. Luckily Argent holds me up.

"You alright?"

I grunt out the answers that even I didn't understand then suddenly remember the events of what happened "where's my dad and the Sheriff?" I asks as Deaton cleans my wound.

"They're at the hospital, they're both doing fine" He reassures me and I nod in acceptance. "Hold this" He says indicating to the cloth.

"It was Kate, it was her and the Berserkers"

"We know, but they move fast and they don't leave much in the way of tracks" Argent replies.

"We have to find her, she's got Violet. I think Violet knows where Gracie and Liam are"

"Then as much as this hurt it can probably also help. Can you catch the scent?" Deaton asks holding up the blade.

I take the blade and inhale it deeply then open my glowing eye "I got it"

Grace P.O.V

I woke up not long ago the pain in my back reduced but not by a lot.

"How are you feeling?" Liam asks from beside me. As I lay my head on his shoulder.

"like someone is trying to claw their way out of my back" I respond and he wraps a arm over my shoulder "God what the hell is that?" I ask and move forward away from him.

"What's what?" He asks and without thinking about it I pull my top of over my head revealing my black and white poker dot bra and turn my back to him.

"Is there something on my back?" I question and he doesn't answer so I turn back around and look at him to see him looking at me with wide eyes, his gaze is nowhere near my face. "LIAM!" I shout and he flinches back because it didn't just come out as a yell the was something behind it, a shrieking of sorts.

"Huh what? Um, I um. Well... what did you say?"Liam stutters out whilst a deep blush covers his face.

"I asked if there was anything on my back" I tell him turning to show him and I hear a slight whine come from him.

"Uh no there is nothing on your back" Liam replies slowly.

"Are you sure? There's no bumps or anything?" I say and step backwards so he can take a better look. I'm now standing sight in front of him, Looking to the wall ahead, trying to control my heart because I know what I've just done. Without thinking about it I pulled my shirt off in front of my crush and didn't even think about it. Soft, slightly cold wet hand slides smoothly over the skin on my back and I let out a small sigh and the boy behind me chuckles.

"There are definitely no bumps, nothing that I can feel anyways" Liam whispers into my ear and a shiver runs through me.

"Really?" I ask an a second hand connects to my skin.

"Positive, it's all just perfection back here" He says huskily and lightly trails his fingers over my back, running down from my shoulders to the middle of my back, over the bra and then down to the dimples on my lower back and back up again before resting on my shoulders where he pulls me back and places a light kiss on my neck.

"Liam?"

"Humm" he says, his lips gazing over my flesh.

"Have you tried climbing up the wall?" I ask and we both look up to the top of the wall and beyond that the dark night sky.

5 minutes later

"Come on Li, You got this" I say looking up to him, now fully dressed again an still standing at the bottom of the well as he continues to climb higher and higher, now over half way."God I think I'm beginning to understand how Isaac feels" I whisper looking around then back up at Liam when I hear him start to yell.

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" he shouts and falls back down to the bottom of the well and into the water.

"Liam!" I yell and he resurfaces.

"Come on" He yells and punches the wall. I move forward and wrap my hand around his and look into his eyes, they're distant as though he is remembering something.

"Liam?" I whisper and bring his hand up to my lips and place a gentle kiss on his palm. He looks me in the eyes and Leans forward, placing a small kiss on my lips.

"Thank you" He whispers back

"For what?" I say smiling.

"Being here"

"Well I didn't exactly have a choice, you know. Being kidnapped by teenage assassins, God this is like a really bad TV show"

"Who would want to make a TV show about us?"

"I don't know, but yet I'd still watch it"

"Oh yeah and what would you call it?"

I think of a moment before smirking "Twilight"

"Twilight, seriously. There are no Vampires in Beacon Hills and even then I highly doubt they exists"

"Yeah, They don't exists like werewolves, Banshees, Wendigo's..."

"Okay, okay. I should try again"

"Your hand?"

"It's healed"

"Be careful"

Scott P.O.V

I land from my run just before Argent pulls up beside me at a warehouse. He gets out of his care and I rise to my feet and walk to him. And see him looking at the building in confusion.

"You're been here before?"

"Worked here, used to own the building. It was part of our business"

"I've fought these things before, they're strong. Really strong" I warn him.

"Well that's why I brought this" He says and moves to the back seat of his car where he pulls out a machine gun and holds it up, like a bad ass.

"I'm okay with that" I say and we head inside.

We walk through the building with old furniture scattered around.

"You shouldn't have come" Kate's voice rings out.

"Kate. We're here for Violet, I need to talk to her" I inform her.

"I knew you would find me" she says and her shadow appears behind the tarp ahead of us. Argent points his gun in the direction of his supposed to be dead sisters' form. "I was hoping we could do this later, I just... Needed a little more time" She says and walks forward. The two shadows of the Berserkers that appeared, following her.

"For what?" Argent asks

"To learn control" she replies and comes out from behind the tarp. "Lower the gun, we walk away. You don't have to get hurt"

"Where's Violet?" I ask

"Put the Gun down Chris" Kate says, ignoring me.

"Where is she?" I ask again and the Berserkers move forward. I look back to Argent and see that his finger has moved to the trigger. Then my gaze shift to Kate then the Berserkers. All three of them are growling and Argent waits for their move.

"No, no" I say and then the Berserkers run forward and Argent Begins to fire a rainstorm of bullets. "No, no, no stop, NO!" I say trying to get him to stop as they continue to advance.

"Aghhhhhhhh" Argent growls out and I wake on one of the Berserkers, Dodging as many of its hits as possible. I run toward the Berserker and attempt to punch it but it pushes me away then pushes me throw several walls and I land on my back on the floor. Then jumping onto one of the tables I attempt to jump on my attacker but he catches me and uses my body as a shield as he runs through more walls and drops me to the floor only to lift me up again and toss me through one last wall.

I sit up a little and look to my right only to find a wide eyes, bloody and very dead Violet, tied to a chair and in that moment all my hope for finding my little sister and my young Beta alive grinds into dust.

A loud roar snaps me from my thoughts and I get up remembering where I am.

"Scott, Scott" I hear the voice of Argent getting louder and I walk over to him where he is lying on the floor and hold out my hand to help him up and give him a small but firm nod.

"I'm sorry"

"We're not going to find them"

"There is still time. Scott, there is still time"

Grace P.O.V

I Watch as Liam Climbs once again up the wall of the well. My thoughts going back to the time at the high school when the Alpha aka Peter was after Scott and they were trying to kill him. I remember Scott howling over the COM system that was louder than necessary. Pulling out of my thought I look up to Liam.

"LIAM!" I yell and he looks down at me in question.

"Howl" I demand and he looks back up to the sky and lets out a mixture of a scream and a roar. But it was something I knew had worked, he had been heard.

"Hold on Liam, You can do it, just old on. Helps coming I promise"

"How can you tell?"

"Because I know my brother, he never gives up. Not one anything. Just hold on" I say and I can tell he's beginning to slip. The one hand that was holding onto the wall eventually gives and he falls with a yell but stops mid fall and I look to see a very familiar young man holding onto Liam, lifting him out and I realise that I am not alone, in the bottom of a deep cold well wearing 3 inch heels.

"You're okay Liam, You're okay" I hear my brothers voice say and I roll my eyes.

"Yeah hey Scotty? That's great and all but we don't all have the super strength of a werewolf and I'm freezing down here"

"It's okay Gracie Argent's here and he's luckily got rope"

"Hey Grace how you doing down there?" Chris shouts down, his head peering over the side.

"Oh you know, open toed shoes, white pants, things you should never really wear in Beacon Hills" I say sarcastically as a rope falls down the well. A big enough hole tied into it for me to sit in as I'm lifted up. "WEEEEEE!" I say as I climb out for the top with the help of my brother. "Can we do that again, you know without the freezing water, slimy walls and the dying Beta" I say motioning to Liam and we get into Argents car, rushing Liam to Deaton.

I stand and watch as the Doc cuts Liam's chest open and a cloud of yellow powder comes out.

"I don't want to keep watching people die"

"I'm not sure you have much choice about that" Chris says from across from me as I stand next to Deaton.

"Maybe I do" Scott replies Looking at all of us.

"That's a lot of burden to carry Scott"

"I don't care, no one else dies. Everyone on that list , everyone on that Dead pool, doesn't matter if they're Wendigo's or werewolves or whatever. I'm going to save everyone" Scott says positively and I take a step towards him, they all look to me.

"Does that include me?"

"What do you mean Gracie?" Scott asks

"You said everyone on the list, that includes me, right?" I ask tears forming in my eyes when he doesn't answer me. "Garret said 'Like your brother, you are a lot of money Grace Hathaway'. So how much Scotty? How much am I worth? HOW MUCH?" I scream at the end tears spilling out, my voice gets scratchy and by the look on their faces my eyes are glowing once again. "How much?" I ask once more calmly.

"22 million dollars" he says tears streaming down his face. "Gracie your eyes"

"I know" I say and Deaton steps hesitantly towards me give me a look asking for permission, to which I nod at and he lifts my head up and searches my still glowing eyes.

"It all makes sense now, the colour of your eyes they're Yellow, Orange and Red. Tell me when your back burns is it your whole back or just certain points?"

"Just the top, always in the same place. It's like something is trying to claw..."

"It's way out of you?" he asks and I nod.

"Wait Deaton, you know what she is?" Scott asks.

"She's the purest form of supernatural creature there is... In fact there can only ever be one at a time, although potentials are chosen. But it's so pure, so rare just as much as True Alpha... and it's an honour to even be near one let alone know one personally" He says in awe.

"Know a what?" Scott asks

"A Phoenix" Chris says with a smile on his face.

Time skip

"Mom?" I ask walking into the dark kitchen when I see her going through bills.

"Yeah baby. You okay?" She asks worriedly

"Scott told you?" I ask.

"That my daughter is the most rarest creatures in the world, no"

"You lie" I say accusingly and shift from one foot to the other nervously.

"Did you want something sweetie?"

"Can you um... Can you brush my hair, like you used to do when I was little?" I ask indicating to my wet, newly washed hair.

A small smile appears on her face and she takes my hand, standing from the chair at kitchen table and pulls me over to the living room couch where she sits down and pulls me to sit in front of her and plucks the comb out of my hand then begins to brush through my blonde lock humming a sweet melody as she does so.

I try to do the same thing I did at school earlier this morning and listen in on to my brother and Stiles conversation.

"Have you counted it yet?" I hear Stiles says.

"No" Scott replies

"We should probably count it" The boys go quite making no noise then the thudding of money falls onto the floor and I pull myself from listening any longer. I turn to my mom who has stopped combing my hair and see that she is fast asleep behind me. A smile appears on my face as I look at the exhausted woman next to me and I life the feet onto the couch and place her so she is lying down comfortably. I'll get Scott to take her to bed later, once he's done with his money issues.

 **C:/KEYWORD: DEREK**

 **SATOMI ITO 8M**

 **MALIA HALE 4M**

 **LIAM DUNBAR 3M**

 **MERIDITH WALKER 1M**

 **LIZ MOORE 1M**

 **PATRICK CLARK 1M**

 **BREE LEVERETT 250K**

 **KAITLYN SCHAAR 250K**

 **GENEVIVE CARY 250K**

 **ANGELIQUE FAIN 250K**

 **LORILEE ROHR 250K**

 **BRITTANY KEGLEY 250K**


	5. Weaponized

Grace P.O.V

The ringing of an alarm wakes the sleeping woman in front of me. Looking up at me she gives me a soft smile and gets off the couch heading for the front door. "Where are you going?" I ask confused.

"Work, I got the 11" She replies with a yawn glancing at the clock on the wall and I see it reads 10:45.

"Oh. I didn't Know. I was going to have Scott put you in bed"

"That was very sweet baby but I got to go. Make sure you lock the doors and turn off all the lights I'll see you tomorrow" She says and softly kisses my head then leaves. I look up the stair and contemplate going up the my brother and Stiles. Deciding not to I flop down on to the couch and switch on the Television searching the channels I find a program worth watching... Stargate Atlantis waiting for the episode to start I head to the Kitchen and make a bowl of sweet popcorn and grab a can of Dr. Pepper.

Heading back to the Couch I sit just in time for the episode to start and Immediately regretting my choice as I recognise the episode playing; Season 3 episode 17... Sunday. **(I cry every time. If you don't watch it you should try it. If you like things about Aliens)**

Halfway through the episode the buzzing of my phone on the kitchen bench draws my attention from the TV screen. Silently making my way to the kitchen I swoop up my phone and look at the name flashing on the screen, a smile forming on my face I accepting the call putting the phone to my ear and heading back to the couch.

"Hey how are you feeling?"

"Better than I did a few hours ago" he says with a slight chuckle "My side still hurts but that's about it"

"Has it healed yet?"

"Almost, it kind of just like a slice now. Is healing faster than I thought"

"That's good, wouldn't want you dying on the pack now would we?"

"Just the pack? You wouldn't care?"

"I'd cry, eat ice cream and get over it within a week" I say joking.

"You wound me... Scott and that taking the PSAT's tomorrow?" He asks, changing the subject.

"Yeah. All except Lydia she already took them"

"So what are you doing tomorrow?"

"I think I just want to say home and relax. Mom's just left for work and no doubt she'll be there well into tomorrow evening the hospital is well understaffed, I'll be alone all day"

"You wanna hang out? We can watch some movies, eat some junk food. We'll make a day of it." Liam ask and I smile into the phone at the thought of spending the whole day alone with him with no interruptions... hopefully.

"Sure, come over at like 10?" I ask and a knock sounds at the front door. Walking over to the door I Listen to Liam agree to coming over but once I swing the door open my attention immediately falls on Malia.

"Malia? What's wrong?"

"Where's Scott and Stile's?" She asks walking inside, sending a glance to the TV when the sound of an explosion rings through the speakers, then look back to me "It's important" she says urgently and I point to upstairs. Pushing past me she runs up the stairs and I follow close behind, completely forgetting to hang up on Liam and watching the TV.

I get up stairs just in time to see Malia swing open the door to an awkward looking Scott and Stiles. "We found Satomi's Pack, Derek and I. But they're dead" She informs the two boys.

"All of them?" Scott asks

"All the one's we found"

"Then where's Derek?" Stiles asks waking towards Malia and I.

"Braeden was with them, Derek's taken her to the hospital"

"Is she Okay?" I ask and she turns to me.

"She was shot" She says with no emotion and I look at Stiles with a annoyed 'Really?' look to which he just shrugs to me. "Whatever I'm going to bed" I say and turn to walk towards my room but Scott's voice stops me.

"TV" He says and I spin on my heels sending him a sweet smile and head to go back down stairs "Hey Gracie?" he shouts and I turn to see him, Malia and Stiles all standing outside of his room looking at me amused. "Don't forget to hang up on you Boyfriend" He says indicating to the phone in my hand.

"He's not my Boyfriend!" I yell to them embarrassed and bring the phone to my ear. "Sorry Liam I got to go" I say hurriedly and hang up not waiting for a reply. The sound of the three pack members laughing upstairs ringing trough the house. Only for it to suddenly stop and the sound of two pairs of feet running down the stairs behind me and I turn to see Scott and Stiles looking at me with a slight glare as I head into the kitchen with them following behind me.

"He better not be... You guys just met. Take it slow Gracie I mean it." Stiles demands walking into the room.

"I will okay"

"What are you doing tomorrow while we take the PSAT'S?" Scott asks as Malia walks into the room behind them

"Hanging out with Liam" I say and look to the floor.

"You here that Scott? Liam is hanging out with your sister. Flashback anyone?" Stiles says causing a growl to come from Scott and Malia and I look to the two questioningly.

"I don't want to know" I say and walk over to the TV to turn it off then heading up the stairs only for Scott to grab my wrist and spin me around.

"Promise me Gracie that nothing will happen tomorrow" Scott pleads

"I promise" I say gently and he lets go of my wrist

"Get to bed Gracie, I'll lock up" he says jerking his head up stairs.

"Night Scotty" I say and Kiss his forehead and walk up the stairs shouting behind me "Night Stiles! Night Malia!"

"Night" the two shout after me as I walk into my room and flop down onto the bed.

"TEETH!" Scott yells up to me

"YEAH!" Shout back to him and pull myself off my bed and head to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Once done, I exit the room only to bump into my brother.

"I'm going to bed now. Exams tomorrow"

"I know. night"

"Night Gracie" he says softly and walks into the now vacant bathroom.

"Night Scotty" I whisper knowing he can hear me.

Walking into my room I once again collapse onto my bed and fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

 _Time Skip_

 _8:45am ~ McCall House_

"Scott? You awake?" I ask knocking on his door with my right hand whilst rubbing my back the left. With no answer I walk inside and my eyes immediately land on the form of my brother lying on top of his bed covers in only a pair of gray joggers, lightly snoring.

Dropping my left hand, I walk up to the right side of his bed I sit on the edge and shake his shoulders lightly and whisper "Scott common you have an exam in 1 hour and... 14 minutes, common get up!" I say shaking him harder resulting him to push my hand off his shoulder, mumble incoherently and sit up sleepily whilst rubbing his hand over his face then through his hair.

"I'm up, Thanks Gracie" he mumbles

"If you're ready in time I'll make you Bacon and Pancakes" I say and roll my shoulders in irritation which Scott immediately catches onto.

"Still in pain?" he asks lightly, moving to sit closer to me.

"Yeah, hopefully Deaton was right and when my 'wings' come out the pain will stop.

"Yeah but we don't know when that will happen... It could be years" Scott says and glances at my back "It would be pretty cool for you to have wings like, just think... No traffic in the sky" He jokes and I lightly punch him in the arm.

"Deaton also said that when I get my wings I'll get physically stronger. That means I will be able to beat you in arm wrestling again" I say and jump off his bed running for the door.

"Hey you couldn't beat me before I got bit" he yells after me.

Sticking my head around his door I look to see him now sitting on the edge of the bottom of his bed "Yes I could Scott don't lie to yourself it's not good for the soul" I say and head down the stairs.

"PANCAKES!"

"GET READY!" I yell back and walk into the kitchen and pull the Bacon and dry Pancake mix. Pulling out two frying pans I place both on top of the oven and pull a bowl out of the cupboard and empty the dry mix inside into the bowl and pouring half a cup of water into it then whisking it together whilst turning on the oven tops placing six strips of Bacon into the first pan and pouring the pancake mix into the other as four perfect circles. After time I flip the food then once it's done I pull out two plates and place the two pancakes on each of them then lay three strips of Bacon on top of the cakes.

Just as I place the plates on the table, Scott flies through the kitchen door and lands straight in the seat with the plate in front. Shaking my head I walk over to the fridge and pull out the carton of orange juice and grab two glasses from the cupboard, filling the glasses and returning the carton to the fridge I walk to the table with the drinks and set one next to Scott, who is stuffing his face.

"Excited?" I ask taking a sip of my juice then taking and bite of my food.

"It's the PSAT's" he says dumbfounded.

"It's only 3 hours Scotty, what could go wrong?"

"I could fail" he says flatly.

"No, after everything that you have been through, that we all have been through. You have worked hard for this and you will succeed. Derek once said something about you, I don't know if you know this but one time he said that 'When there is no chance of winning you keep fighting, when all hope is lost you find another way and when you're beaten down you stand up again. Scotty you don't give up. You don't get to give up because while we're trying not to die we still need to live"

"It's only an Exam not the end of the world Gracie"

"But did you understand what I'm telling you?"

"I do, Nice speech by the ways"

"Thank you. Now eat your breakfast and get to School Cujo"

"Whatever Lil' Bird" He says and swallows the last bit of pancake and Bacon on his plate before guzzling down half a glass of juice. Standing from the chair he walks around the table to me and kisses the top of my head.

"Thanks Gracie" He says pulling his lips away from my forehead then grabbing his stuff and heads for the door. "Be good!" He shouts and Leaves the house.

"Bye" I whisper to the closed door.

Looking to the clock on the wall I see it's 9:20, 40 minutes 'til Liam is here and I am still sitting in my grey shorts and white vest top, looking down at my plate with the half eaten breakfast on it, I quickly scoff it down and clean up the plates from the table and put them in the sink. Heading upstairs I walk into the bathroom and switch on the shower. Waiting for the water to heat up I walk into my bedroom and grab my towel and walk back to the bathroom.

My shower lasts 20 minutes, another 5 to dry and style my blonde hair into a lazy loose bun and applying a little eyeliner and Lip gloss.

Going back to my room I slip on plain black underwear and search through my wardrobe I find a grey crop top that says 'NORMAL IS BORING', Ripped Fringe Denim Black Shorts and All Star High Top Converse's. Walking over to my night stand I pick up my gold bow and arrow necklace that Allison got me for my birthday and frosted black heart earrings. Looking at the clock on my wall I see it's 9:55.

Heading back down stairs I walk to the living room and over to the couch, just as I sit down there is a knock on the door. A small smile curves at my lips as I get up and walk over to the door. Before opening the door I close my eyes and take a deep breath. Opening the door my eyes land on the shuffling boy wearing dark wash jeans with a white v-neck, leather jacket and black boots, with two shopping bags in his hands. Raising an eyebrow I move to the side to allow Liam to enter the house.

Following him into the Kitchen I lean against the bench and watch him pull out the contents of the bag e.g. two bags of Pop Corn (Salted and sweet), Red vines, Skittles, a big bottle of Coca Cola, a big bottle of Sprite, Reese's Peanut butter Cups, Peanut M&M's and two butterfingers.

"So... what are we doing today besides prepping for my next dentil visit?" I say smirking.

Liam Glances over his shoulder at me then turns around to fully face me. My attention Immediately goes to the objects in his hands.

JAWS. PSYCH SEASON 1. MEAN GIRLS.

"Mean Girls?" I ask amused.

"M-Mason said..." Liam responds nervously.

"Mason told you Mean Girls is my favourite movie and lent us his copy.

"Yeah" Liam Deadpans

"Well I don't. In fact I hate it so..." I say and walk up to him and pluck the DVD's out of his hands and throw overly pink case on the bench. Turning back to him I look deep into his bright eyes and ask "Flesh eating Brain dead monster people or a man eating Shark?"

Liam just stares at me and lets out a breath that I never realised he was holding.

 _9:45 am ~Beacon Hills High School_

Scott P.O.V.

"Where's Lydia?" Kira asks from beside me as she, Malia, Stiles and I stand in line outside of the class room.

"She took it her freshman year" Stiles informs her glancing around.

"Does that meat I could have taken it some other time?" Malia asks him

"Malia, you studied harder for this than any of us" I say the Were-Coyote.

"Doesn't mean I'm going to do good"

"Well" Stiles corrects her.

"Well—what?" Malia drags out.

"Its do 'well' not 'good'"

"Oh God" Malia say incredulously

"Oh God" Stiles repeats her.

"You're doing this because while we're trying not to die we still need to live" I say quoting Gracie from this morning. "If I survive High School I would like to go to college, A good college"

"It's only three hours. We can survive three hours" Kira says trying to be helpful. I look over to stiles to see him looking at Kira with his mouth hanging open whilst shaking his head with a look on his face that says 'what is wrong with you'.

"Aren't Grace and Liam hanging out at your house alone today?" Malia asks

"Oh God, not that again" Stiles whines

"What? Not what again?"

"Those words 'Hanging out' You don't just hang out with hot girls okay and I don't know about you lot but Gracie isn't exactly unattractive" Stiles rants

"Neither is Liam" _Can this day get any worse?_. I ask myself.

"Have you told her yet? About the deadpool?" Kira asks from gently

"She already knew" I say guilt clear in my voice

"How?" Malia asks quizzical.

"Garret told her that she was worth a lot like me. It should have been me to tell her. I should have told her when we first suspected. But I didn't"

"Is she mad at you?" Kira asks.

"Not mad but last night the way she looked at me when she yelled at the clinic asking how much she was worth. In that moment I have never seen my sister look more betrayed and broken. But then It just disappeared minutes later and she was Grace again".

"What is she? I mean, she's not a werewolf or Coyote, not a Kitsune or a Banshee. What else is there?"

"A Phoenix" Stiles murmurs

"What's that?" Malia asks turning to him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"A bird made of fire. In some mythologies it dies in its flames and is reborn again, because it's so pure their can only be one at a time, they can live for thousands of years. The Phoenix is seen as a healer, drawing its power from the sun as a werewolf draws its power from the moon" Stiles explains, obviously he did some research last night.

"Deaton says that she's going to grow wings, that's what the pain in her back has been about. She gets talons instead of claws oh and her eyes their like this mixture of Red, Yellow and Orange, they're beautiful"

"Sounds amazing" Kira comments and I give her a small smile

"Guys you're holding up the line" Ms Martin informs us and I just now realise that the students in front of us are now inside the classroom. Walking into the class room I Place my thumb on the ink pad and press it onto the paper, pick up a pencil and Take the paper handed to me.

"Cell Phone in the envelope Scott, you'll get it back after the test" Ms Martin says as I stand in front of her and she holds up a brown Envelope that has the number 009 on it. Simply agreeing I smile at her and drop my phone into the bag and take the card she hands me with the same number and I turn to take my seat with the others following behind me.

"Please do not open your test booklet until you are instructed to do so" The Examiner says. "This test is two hours and ten minutes, there will be will be two – twenty five minute critical reading sections, Two twenty five Maths sections and a essay writing portion that will last 30 minutes. There is supposed to be two teacher monitoring this Exam" The Creepy guy says to Ms Martin.

"I know It's Coach. He's not exactly punctual" She explains and I here Stiles silently scoff "umm let me just try him again" she says picking up her phone and walks out of the class room, leaving us with the creepy dude.

A few minutes later she returns without Coach and I can practically here Stiles' mini party in his head.

"I can't find him" She Lies "But Mr Yukimura is upstairs grading papers, do you want me to try him?"

"We have to start, we can ask for his assistance during the first break" The Examiner insists and She nods. I watch as he turns to the desk, reaching down to a watch and press a button. "You my now open your test booklets and begin" he says without emotion.

 _Time Skip_

A thud sounds at the back of the classroom and we all turn to see a girl. Sydney, I think, lying on the floor.

"Sydney!" Ms Martin exclaims rushing forward to the fallen girl a helps her up "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay, I just got kind of dizzy" Sydney insists looking around embarrassed

"Sydney? How long have you had this?" She asks indicating to something on Sydney's wrist

"Ms Martin do I need to stop the test?"

"No... um it's it's fine" She replies sitting Sydney back down and walking to the front of the classroom "Everybody stay in your seats I'll um be back in a minute" she continues and picks up her cell phone, looking to the examiner she says "Nobody leaves the room"

I turn and look at Sydney to see a bright red mark on her wrist almost like veins. We continue the Exam until we hear Ms Martin Yelling "GET BACK, NO. DON'T COME IN HERE GET BACK OUTSIDE!" Myself and several other students, including Stiles rush out of the room and look to Ms Martin only to be told to go back inside. Obeying we head back to our seats and I close the door behind us. However training my hearing I listen to her making a phone call to the CDC.

 _Time Skip_

Grace P.O.V

I look over to the right at Liam who is sitting next to me as the episode of 'Psych' finishes. I pick up my phone from the arm of the couch and see that the time reads 4:15pm. We already watched Jaws first and now there is nothing to watch but Mean Girls. No.

I shove the empty M&M packet from my laps and stand up from where I was sitting and stretch my arms in the air. Hearing a gasp I quickly drop them and turn to look at Liam who is staring at me.

"What?" I ask with a small chuckle.

"Uh nothing" He replies standing up to.

"What do you want to do now?" I ask looking up to him and notice how close we actually are to each other.

"Do you trust me?"

"Depends?"

"On?"

"What you're going to—" I'm cut off by Liam smashing his lips to mine. Due to the shock I fall back onto the couch, talking Liam with me and he lands on top, with his lips never leaving mine. Several minutes later we pull apart and Liam looks down at me with a smirk.

"I've been dying to do that all day Gracie"

"me too. Liam, although I love hearing you call me Gracie. Maybe you should call me something that My brother and his best friend don't. But you can't call me Ace or Biscuit, Those are Derek and Coach only names.

"Okay how about Gigi?" Liam asks and I gag. "Okay Gray?"

"NO! Something cute but not too cute" I say running my hand trough his hair.

"G"

"What?" I asks pulling my hand away from his soft hair and Putting it on his hard chest and pushing him off of me so we can sit up.

"G, that's what I'm going to call you"

"It's a letter" I say and think about it for a moment before saying "G, Geeeee, G. I like it"

"Yeah?" he say smiling slightly

"Yeah" I reply and kiss him again, he pulls me onto his lap, my legs straddling his thighs and we continue kissing, occasionally Liam would move his mouth from my mouth to my neck and then down to my collar bone, always sucking on the same spot.

Unfortunately the conversation with my brother flashes through my mind as Liam's lips connect to my neck once again for the 7th time and I jump up from his lap immediately.

"What? What's wrong? What did I do?" He asks in a panic.

"Nothing, you did nothing wrong Liam it's just I promised Scott we wouldn't do anything and well that just happened and I just..."

"You were thinking about your brother just then?"

"Not intentionally" I say and my eyes draw to the clock hanging on the wall 5:27pm.

"What? What is it?" Liam asks standing and walking over to me and looking at the clock as well.

"Is that the time?" I ask him and he reaches down to the floor an picks up my cell phone I never noticed had dropped. Unlocking the phone he reads the time and looks at me confused.

"Yeah it's right why?"

"Because Scott's Exam started at 10 and it only should have lasted 3 hours" I say sand snatch the phone from him and Call Scott, Listening as it goes to voicemail, the same thing happens when I try Stiles, Kira and Malia. "Something's wrong"

"Try your mom" Liam suggests.

Dialling my mom's number I put to my ear and wait for her to answer. 5 rings later she does "Mom! What's going on why isn't anyone answering my calls? Where's Scott? He should have been home 2 hours ago"

" _Baby Listen to me, the CDC put the high school under quarantine this morning"_

"This morning? How come no one told me?" I screech

" _There's nothing you can do okay. We didn't want you to panic!"_

"Not panic seriously. All I do now is panic"

" _I know, Baby look the Noah is at the school waiting with the rest of the station just be careful okay?"_

"Wait you think this was an assassin?"

" _No" she says and I sigh in relief "We know it was" she continues and I begin to tear up_

"Mommy? Is Scott going to die?" I ask tears spilling over and I feel Liam wrap his arms around me.

" _Deaton, Satomi and I are trying to find out what this thing is. Just don't go anywhere alone okay, find Lydia. I know she isn't at the school"_

"I'm not alone, Liam is with me" I say and Immediately regret it

" _You two have been alone all day?" She asks. Here comes Momma Bear. "You know what never mind we'll talk about this later. I have to go but don't go anywhere alone Grace I mean it"_

"Yeah, sure, okay" I agree wiping the tears from my face "I love you"

" _I love you too" She says and hangs up._ Dropping my phone to the ground I Spin around in Liam's arms and cry into his chest.

After Sitting in Liam's lap and crying for 2 hours I'm finally all empty and exhausted but a rapture on the door has me jumping off him and sprinting to the door. Just as I am about to open It Liam's hand wraps around mine on the handle halting my movements. Looking back to him I watch as he uses his hearing and listens to the person on the other side. Training my newfound hearing I listen to the mumbling of a curtain Red- Headed banshee.

"It's just Lydia" Liam informs me and I turn to him with a smirk.

"I know, turns out you're not the only one with super hearing" I say smirking and throw open the door.

"Oh thank God you two are okay" She exclaims, walking inside.

Closing to the door I follow her into the living room and watch as she glances around at the mess of empty wrappers and cans.

"We're fine Lyd, just..."

"Scared? Yeah me two. My mom's in there" he sniffs and I nod "Well if you two hurry up and get your jackets we can get down there" She says impatiently and watches silently as Liam and I shrug on our jackets. Liam in his black Leather that he came in and a grey and Black baseball hoodie. And we all leave for the High school in Lydia's car.

 _Time skip_

We get to the high school and make our way over to the front were we see the sheriff and Agent McCall standing. Lydia moves faster through the crowd call for the sheriff with Liam and I trailing behind her, before the three of us are stopped by a cop.

"Sheriff!" Lydia yells trying to move forward.

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, HEY. I know these kids let them in" He shouts coming forward and I glance at agent Asshat to see him already looking at me. Rolling my eyes I grab Liam's hand and move forward with Lydia, pulling him with me.

"My mom's in there what's happening?"

"We're working on it" he informs us and I look to him with pained eyes. He pulls me forward a little and kisses my forehead.

The sheriff pulls Lydia away to talk so no one can hear them and I turn towards Liam and wrap my arms around his waist. "What?" I snap feeling the eyes of Rafael on me. Turning around in Liam's arms I look at the FBI agent with a glare.

"You're looking good Grace" He says walking forward to me only for Liam to pull me back with him as he steps further away. McCall catching the movement looks to him and chuckles. "You're boyfriend seems a little protective of you"

"He's not my boyfriend" "I'm not her boyfriend" Liam and I say at the same time.

"Yeah I can tell that by the 6 marks on your neck and collar" Agent Asshat says smirking and my hand flies to my neck.

"Is there something I can help you with Agent McCall?" I growl. Not being phases but feeling Liam tense up.

"Just wanted to see how you were doing" I replies.

"I was fine until I found out my brother and friends were trapped in the school with some sort of virus that has the CDC here, oh that and the fact that I have to look at you" I say forcing a smile them letting it drop at the end.

"Come on sweetie" Lydia says walking back over with the sheriff; hearing the last of the conversation, sending him an annoyed glare. And pulls Liam and I away. As we are walking away ringing sounds behind us and we stop at look at McCall, who pulls out his phone and looks at it.

"It's Melissa" he says and puts it on speaker.

"Mom?" I asks before McCall can speak earning a glare from him and a chuckle from the others.

"Grace? Are you at the school?" She asks annoyed.

"Yeah with Liam, Lyd and the sheriff" I answer purposefully forgetting Agent Asshat.

"Grace listen to me, there's an antidote it's called Reishi, Reishi mushrooms, tell Scott it's in the Hale volt on one of the shelves in one of the jars, Reishi Mushrooms" She explains and McCall hangs up.

"What the hell is she talking about?" Ignoring McCall's question I attempt to move to the school but Papa Stilinski stops me.

"Oh you are in no way going in there" He says pointing to the building.

"Are you serious?" I growl out

"Sweetie he's right there is no way you can get in, that place is filled with the CDC, unless..." she cuts herself off and looks to a tent with CDC people walking out of in Hazmat suits.

"Lyd you're a genius" I exclaim and make my way to the tent, hearing McCall ask the group I just left 'what is she going to do?'. Now standing at the opening of the tent with no one around I peak inside and see one guy with his back to me. Looking around the inside I spot a suit lying on a chair that he must have just taken off. Ducking to the ground out of sight I crawl to the suit and quietly pull it off the chair and drag the heavy suit back outside and around the corner again; jumping in fright as I bump into McCall and the others.

"What are you doing?" He asks amused.

"Hiding in plain sight" I say in a 'Duh' tone

"No offence G but you're a little too" Liam says and waves his hand in the air around my body

"Short" Lydia deadpans

"Oh I'm not going in, you are" I say turning to Rafael.

"Me?" He asks confused pointing to his chest "Why me?"

"Well no offence Lyd, Liam, you guys are short to. And don't you think that it would be odd of the Sheriff to suddenly disappear when a high school is under quarantine in his own town with his son locked inside, come on Agent I though the FBI hired smart people, if you're the best they can were all screwed" I explain giving him a 'Suck it' smile.

Rolling his eyes he takes his gun out and hands it to Papa Stilinski, then takes the Hazmat suit out of my hands and slips it on. Once pulling the lid over his dead he reaches for his gun and takes it. Before he can move I grab the lid of the suit and force him to look at me.

"Now who are you looking for?"

"What?"

"Come on idiot. Who are you looking for?" I demand

"Scott. Scott, Stiles, Kira or Malia"

"Good, now what are they looking for?"

"Uhhh" he stutters and I roll my eyes annoyed at him. "Mushrooms" he shouts out

"Mushrooms? Cremini? Portobello? Oyster? Shiitake? Magic?" I yell back, agitated.

"Reishi, Reishi Mushrooms" he says calmly.

"Good" I say and release him but he just stands there looking at me.

"GO!" Lydia shouts from beside me, pointing to the building and McCall takes off and we all watch as he goes inside. Turning around I face the others more so Stilinski who is staring at me with his arms crossed over his chest and is right eyebrow raised.

"Magic Mushrooms?" He asks amused.

"It worked didn't it?"

A few minutes with Liam following McCall with his hearing and me attempting to we inform the others of what's happening.

"Something's wrong" Liam says. "Is that Stiles? He's with someone" Trying harder, I listen to what is going on

" _...or it might've been the cafeteria. It was definitely one of those two though"_

" _I'm going to count to three and then I'm going to kill you" The other person says and I gasp._

"What? What is it?" Lydia asks us

"He's going to kill him" Liam says

Turning around, I look at the sheriff. "He's going to kill Stiles" The Sheriff try to move closer but I stop him "You'll never get there in time besides Rafael is closer" Nodding hesitantly he agrees

" _...I think I can kill you. I just thought the countdown would make it more exciting" The Man/Assassin says. "So... One"_

"He's counting!" I gasp out.

" _Two" The assassin says and a gunshot ring out._

"NO!" I yell.

"G! Listen!" Liam yells to me. Reluctantly I do.

" _...Come from?"_ A familiar voice says. And I sigh in relief.

"He's fine, Stiles is fine" Liam informs the other two.

" _Stiles listen, I got a call from Melissa. I don't know what it means. She said there is an antidote, it's in the volt, Reishi Mushrooms"_

" _Wait. What in the volt?" Stiles asks breathing deeply._

" _It's in a jar on one of the shelves, she said to tell Scott. It's in the volt" McCall explains and then there is retreating footsteps._

Still listening I wait anxiously as Stiles gets to the volt and pangs on the door yelling for my Brother. And then it stops. Tears streaming down my face, I listen to three slowing heartbeats in the volt.

" _Reishi, Scott I was them in a jar on one of the shelves, Reishi" Kira's voice rings from inside the volt. Gasping._

Scott P.O.V.

I listen to the voices of my best friend and my girlfriend, whilst leaning on the volt do in exhaustion and in that moment, I think of everything and everyone, the night I got bit, the night we defeated Peter, the night Allison died, when Stiles was no longer the Nogitsune. Everything. Images flash through my mind as I think about why I do this, why I fight each day against different supernatural creature.

Meeting Allison.

Driving in the jeep with Stiles.

Dancing with Grace.

Laughing with Lydia.

Biting Liam.

Talking to my Mom.

Kira handing me the clump of paper she researched.

Roaring at the Coyote Malia and then watching as she turns back into a human.

Talking to the Sheriff.

Training with Derek.

Playing Lacrosse with Isaac.

Working with Deaton.

Being hit but Jacksons' car on the first day back.

Being shot in the arm by Argent.

Meeting Cora.

Watching Erica walk into the cafeteria as a newly turned werewolf.

Finding Boyd in the ice rink.

All these images fly through my mind and then a voice. The voice of a very familiar 15 year old girl.

"Scotty you don't give up. You don't get to give up because while we're trying not to die we still need to live"

 _We still need to live._ Using the last of my strength I pull myself up and force my eyes to change, then look around and see a jar sitting on a shelf glowing gold and purple. Stumbling my way to it I grab onto the shelf and use it to pull myself up so I can reach the jar. Struggling to get to it I reach my hand up and push the jar off the shelf, shattering it into pieces and releasing the contents into the atmosphere, breathing it in.

Stumbling my way back to the volt door I open it and fall to my knees next to stiles on the floor, as I try to catch my breath. Stiles puts his hand on my shoulder the on the side of my face in relief.

Standing up, Stiles and I go back into the volt to check on the girls. As I move to Kira he goes to Malia. Helping her up we a=watch as Stiles tried to get her attention only to be ignored and brushed off when he puts his hand on her shoulder. Watches as she walks out without a word Kira and I turn back to Stiles who looks at the ground where Malia was and picks up a piece of paper. Most likely the Deadpool with her name on it as Malia Hale.

The sound of Two pairs of footsteps ring out throughout the School basement halls and I turn back to the door Just in time to see a mess of blonde hair hit into me with extreme force, wrapping its arms around my neck and it's head into my shoulder.

Feeling Kira slip from me I wrap my arms around my little sister and attempt not to squish her. Looking over her shoulder I watch as Kira pulls Liam into a friendly hug and him returning it. Feeling my shirt getting wet I push the blonde away from me slightly and look at her face.

Wiping the tears of her cheeks I look into her red puffy eyes and smile.

"Hey, hey, hey. We're okay. We're okay now" I reassure her and she looks around and pulls herself out of my arms and throws herself on Stiles.

He laughs, wraps his arms around her and kisses her head. "Hey Gracie" He mumbles into her hair.

Looking at Liam I walk over and place my hand on his shoulder and squeeze it in reassurance. Earning a nod from my Beta.

"Kira!" Grace shouts out and lets go of Stiles and runs to her placing her hands on Kira' shoulders and searches over the Kitsune then pulls her into a hug.

"Were fine now Grace" Kira replies hugging her back.

"Good, good" She says and turns around and looks at us all."Hey what's wrong with Malia? She completely ignored us when we passed her"

"The deadpool has every ones birth names on it. Grace Hathaway, Malia..."

"Hale" she finishes for me and I nod in conformation.

"I told you we should have told her when we found out" She exclaims.

Not arguing I look over my sister and notice a dark purple mark peeking out from under the collar of her jacket. Looking to Stiles he looks at me and confused at why I am looking at him and I look back that Grace and then to him again watching as his gaze finds the same spot as mine.

"I'm killing him" Stiles tells me and I nod silently and watch as he moves to Liam who moves away in confusion.

"My why me?" He stutters out "I didn't do anything"

"You didn't do anything?" I ask walking forward and stand next to Stiles who is now standing 2 feet in front of the Beta glaring at him with his arms crossed over his chest. Feeling the confusion coming of Grace and Kira behind us I extend my arm out behind me to them without even turning from looking at Liam

"Gracie come here please" I ask sweetly. Obeying without question she comes to me with Kira following close behind. Pulling Grace in between Stiles and I. Kira stands on the other side of my best friend and watches in confusion.

Turning to my sister I reach up to her jacket collar and see her eyes go wide in realisation. As I pull the collar down showing the other 5 and a half marks. Hearing Liam gasp I turn back to him and flash my eyes at him, his glow in response.

"Didn't do anything?" I ask and watch as he visibly gulps, nerves rolling off him.

"Hahaha well you see..." Liam stutters out and runs from the room with Stiles chasing after him, yelling out in anger.

Turning back to Grace I look at her I ask "So that promise?"

She blushes and looks down to the stone ground embarrassed.


	6. Time of Death

" _Preliminary notes on fire arm discharge incident. Assailant armed with sound suppresser equipped Walther P88. Having heard the perpetrators threat and count down, I made visual conformation of the barrel of the weapon pressed to the potential victims head. Determining the danger to be imminent I felt no choice but to respond with the use of deadly force"_

Scott and I sit outside in the office's of the police station waiting for Agent McCall to finish his Incident report. Once McCall finishes up he walks out of the office and comes up to Scott and I. Getting up of the deputy's desk I was sitting on I walk over to him with Scott at my side.

"Thanks for waiting. I know it's late" McCall says closing the door to the office behind him.

"It's okay. It's not like I'm going to be going to school tomorrow anyway". Scott replies as I put my right hand on my shoulder and squeeze it, trying to soothe the pain that I ignored throughout the time we were outside of the high school, but it was gone and forgotten when I was with Liam.

"Unfortunately I'm gonna have to drive back to San Francisco tonight. Umm I need to do a review at the field office but I'll be back as soon as I can. I might have to miss the first game of the season"

"It's no big deal" Scott assures him and glances at me wearily as I wince at the pain. Shaking my head at him I tell him to forget about it.

"It is to me. I'm keeping my promises this time." Seeing Scott and I look at the gun in the evidence bag McCall continues "What I did, it was necessary. Justifiable. You know that, right?"

"He does, we do" I say getting into the conversation "If you hadn't of done what you did Stiles would be dead. Maybe you're not so bad of and Agent, McCall. And I'm sorry for being so cold to you and calling you an Asshat all the time" I say smirking and he gives me a small laugh as then looks at me confused along with Scott.

"You've never called me an 'Asshat' before Grace" and he looks to the hand I still have on my shoulder, confused.

"No but I thought it. Many times actually. What I'm trying to say is that I'm... happy, your here" I say hesitant and drop my hand to my side again.

Before McCall can speak Scott does "Have you? Done it before?" he says directing the conversation back to the gun.

"Two other times. It's not easy, taking a man's life. Even someone who forces you to do it"

"How do you deal with it?" Scott asks and I give him a confused look but he just brushes it off.

"You look at it logically. Without emotion. You compartmentalize" McCall explains

"How do you do that?" My brother asks

"I used to do it by drinking" Agent McCall says with a humourless laugh. I see Scott look at McCall in realisation and McCall pulls him into a hug as I stand back, awkwardly. Pulling away and looks to Scott and I. "Two more things. When I do come back. We have to talk about some stuff. You two and your friends, the way you guys handle things, it doesn't seem to faze you like it should. It's like you guys know something I don't. When I come back, I'd like to be in the know" Scott and I look at him shock then He stutters out.

"What? What um... What was the other thing?"

Turning to me McCall raises a eyebrow and smirks. "And when I come back you and I are going to have a conversation on the fact that you stole from the CDC. Is it Petty crimes your into Grace. Or are you into the big stuff as well?" He says laughing.

"In my defence it did save Stiles' life. Besides it was Lydia's Idea. I'm just the one who acted on it" I reply trying to act innocent.

"Innocent? Right..." I falsely agrees with me.

"Grace I might not be your father... but you are my son's sister. Which means your family to me. So maybe the two of us can at least try and get along?" He asks me hopefully.

"I don't know..." I begin to say but a glare from Scott shuts me up especially when he looks down to the 6 marks still present on my neck and back to my eyes giving me the 'You broke your promise, be good' look. "Fine, I can try to get along with you, Agent Asshat" I say smirking and the two McCall men chuckle.

"Agent Asshat, huh! It's good. Come on you two let's get you home. It's late and we've had a long day"

"Are you going to be okay driving back to San Francisco?" Scott ask worriedly

"It's only a half hour away without traffic, I'll be fine" He assures him and we leave the station.

Scott Looks over to me as Agent McCall opens the door and Lets us out first "Are you okay?" he asks indicating to my back.

"No" I say truthfully and walk over to McCall's car and get in the back as the other two go in the front.

 _The Next day ~ Sunday_

"Is three enough?" Kira asks looking to Scott.

"It depends on how many cameras they have but I think so" Stiles answers her.

"Are we really doing this?" Liam asks from beside me as I stand between him and Stiles.

"We're doing it, tonight" Scott confirms.

"Isn't it kind of dangerous?" Liam asks his voice laced with worry and I grab his hand, ignoring the glare I get from Stiles as he notices my movements.

"Yep it's incredibly dangerous and borderline idiotic "Stile says shifting his gaze from me to Liam.

"You guys done something like this before?"

"Something dangerous? Or something idiotic?" I ask before Stiles. And she gives me a slight smirk in approval.

"I think it's a yes to both" Kira pipes up and Liam looks to the table sighing.

"You don't have to be a part of it if you don't want to" Scott informs the young Beta.

"I'm not Scared" Liam insists and glances at me.

"Well then you're borderline idiotic." Stiles says reaching over me and patting Liam on the shoulder. "If we do this, we don't know what's coming for us. You know that right?"

"How do we even know something's definitely coming?" Kira asks them.

"Because the tape from Garrets bag said 'Visual conformation required'"

"Simon said the same thing, he couldn't get paid by the Benefactor until he had proof that you guys where dead" Stiles informs us and I squeeze Liam's hand harder

"So the idea is, what if you kill someone on the Deadpool but you can't send the proof" Scott says looking to me.

"You don't get paid"

"How does that get us any closer to the Benefactor?" Liam asks.

"He still needs to know if the target is really dead"

"Especially if it's someone high on the list"

"That's Scott and I"

"Right but we don't know what it will do to you Grace, so..." Kira says to me.

"It doesn't matter, she's not even an option" Scott growls out and I roll my eyes at him.

"So if he wants visual conformation" I say

"He's going to have to come and get it himself" Scott Finishes.

 _Time Skip_

Liam and I sit outside of the hospital in Stiles Jeep waiting for the 'body' of my brother to arrive. Just as Liam is about to say something the ambulance pulls up and the staff rush him inside.

"This is a stupid plan" I say with my back turned to Liam as he massages my aching back.

"It's the only plan we've got"

"It's still stupid" I pout and turn forward then slump back into the seat of the Jeep.

"My dad has just called it" Liam informs me after several minutes of silence, knowing I wasn't listening in on the doctors trying to revive him.

"Show time" I say and Jump out of the car with Liam following. Pushing through the doors the staff at the front look at me in confusion. A familiar scream rings out and they all rush to the end of the hall. To see what was wrong. Nosy bastards.

"MOVE!" I yell impatiently to two nurses blocking my way. Pulling Liam with me I forcing the tears to spill down my face as I rush around the corner. I look at my mother who is clinging onto Dr. Geyer. "MOM!" I yell and run down to her the tears still sliding down my cheeks. Getting to her just in time to catch her falling down to the floor. I let her take me down with her as she cries into my shoulder and I cry into hers.

 _Flashback ~ This morning_

" _Are you guys totally sure about this?" Liam asks as we all stand around Scott who is lying on his bed._

" _I think Liam is kind of nervous. Maybe you should tell him it's going to be alright" Kira says looking down to my brother._

" _It's going to be alright" Scott repeats, his gaze never leaving the young Kitsune._

" _So? You've done this before right?" Liam asks Noshiko._

" _I've seen it done" She informs us from beside me._

" _Is that just as good?" Liam asks wearily._

" _No" She deadpans._

" _Mom! You're not inspiring confidence"_

" _Good this is a terrible idea" Noshiko tells her daughter whilst looking down at Scott._

" _Do you want us to do it without you?" I asks the woman beside me._

 _Giving in the Noshiko walks forward in holds her hand out over Scott and tells her daughter "Put your hand over his heart" Nodding Kira kneels on the bed and puts her hand on Scott only for him to grab it._

" _Hold on" He says to his girlfriend and looks between Noshiko and I. "What happens while I'm out? am I going to feel anything?"_

" _It might feel like you're dreaming" she informs the Alpha._

" _Is it good dreams or bad?"_

" _I suppose that depends on you" Not looking greatly satisfied Scott lies back down on the bed and allows a very nervous Kira to place her hand on his chest and send bolts of electricity into his hers._

 _Gasping for air Scott's body lifts of his bed slightly before dropping back down, unmoving._

" _Oh God" Kira shout and jumps away from my brother. "Was that too much? Did I actually kill him? Oh my God he's dead, he's actually dead" I hear Kira say as I listen to find Scott's heart beat. A couple of seconds later I hear the clear sign how a very slow Heart beat. Thump._

 _End of Flashback._

10 minutes later Scott's body has been taken to the Morgue and Liam picks me off the ground and pulls me away as his Stepfather moves my mom away. Liam pushes the door to the Morgue open and pulls me inside. Drying my eyes on my Cream knitted baggy sweater sleeve, I walk to the others around Scott's 'body and Stand by his head next to Noshiko as Liam moves to in between her and Kira.

A few minutes later my mom comes in wiping her face and stops next to Stiles and I, taking a deep breath and looks over Scott.

"I still hate this plan" She announces, looking to Kira's Mom "I mean this is pretty significantly terrifying, he looks dead"

"Give me your hand" Noshiko says and reaches towards her.

Looking toward Stiles he tells her 'it's okay' and she hesitantly places her hand in Noshiko's and she pulls my mom's hand down to Scott's body. She flinches when her hand touches his skin but older Kitsune holds it down.

"Wait for it" Noshiko says.

Once my mom feels the low thumping of my brothers heart she smiles in relief and asks "Is that enough to keep a werewolf alive?"

"Enough for an Alpha" Noshiko confirms.

"How much time do we have?" Mom asks her.

"45 minutes"

"What happens after that?"

"I bring him back the same way" Kira informs her.

"No I mean what happens if he stays like this for longer than 45 minutes" she asks looking around at us and we all look at each other.

"No one's told her?" Noshiko asks and looks at me. The others turn to me too.

"What? What happens after 45 minutes?" Mom asks looking straight at me.

"He dies" I says looking straight back at her.

 _Time skip_

Mom, Stiles and Noshiko left a while ago. Mom and Noshiko, to the car outside to watch for anyone 'suspicious' and Stiles went to get Argent. Kira is standing next to Scott, running her hand through his hair as Liam paces around the room and I lay on one of the metal tables in the middle of the room in a plain black vest top, with my sweater under my head, my black ripped jean covered legs out straight, my arms flat by my side, with my blonde hair spilling around over and off my Cream sweater. The cold of the metal soothing the burning of my 'wings' on my back.

Lifting my hand to my neck I grab the end of my Bow and Arrow necklace and run my fingers down the arrow with diamonds in it multiple times that I never noticed Liam stop his pacing and walk to my chestnut brown Mini UGG covered feet.

"Are you okay?" Liam asks gently.

"I hate this! I hate waiting and I hate feeling weak!" I exclaim sitting up and crossing my legs looking at him. Whilst ignoring the return of burning in my back

"You're not weak, your just..."

"Undeveloped" I say interrupting him and Kira laughs watching us.

"Uhh..."

"You're not 'undeveloped' Grace your just learning" Kira says walking over to us and sits on the table opposite to me

"Well 'learning' feels like waiting to a tragedy to strike" I say and roll my shoulders in agitation.

"I wonder what they'll look like" Kira says staring at me.

"What?" Liam asks confused and Kira turns to him.

"Her wings" she says and then turns to me again "Your wings"

"What if you get a beak like a werewolf gets fangs?" Liam blurts out and Kira starts laughing.

"I am not growing a beak!"

"Who says?" Kira asks

"Uhh.."

"Exactly for all you know you could"

"Deaton said that all the Phoenix's he has heard of get the glowing eyes, big ass wings a black Talons, that's it, that's all he knows. Argent too"

"Scott told us yesterday about the Talons and stuff, that and the beautiful colour of your eyes. Red, yellow and Orange. That's cool"

"They're Beautiful" Liam comments from beside me, making me blush.

"Can you show me? Can you control it?"

"I'm not sure"

"Remember yesterday?" Liam asks and I look to him

"Vividly"

"At your house after watching the walking dead and we had nothing to do..."

"You mean when you two made out?" Kira Interrupts and we both look at her wide eyed. "Seriously guys? We all know. Grace you neck is covered in Hickeys" she exclaims and Liam and I blush.

"yeah well when I pulled away and looked at your face your eyes were glowing. I didn't want to tell you cause I didn't want you to get embarrassed"

"So what your saying is?"

"We need to speed up your heart rate"

"Like when I got angry with Scott at the clinic, my eyes glowed"

"Yep" Kira says with a little jump and the next thing I know Liam's lips are connected to mine. A couple of minutes later the banging of a door opening makes Liam and I jump apart. And we both look to the door to see Stiles and Argent Looking at us confused and Kira with a big smile on her face. Stiles goes to attack Liam but Kira rushing towards me stops him.

"Oh My God, Grace!" She squeals and puts her hand on my chin to move my head around. "Stiles! Have you seen her eyes?" she says and we both look to him. Realisation dawns on his face and he moves towards me without hesitation, Argent following him closely although he has already seen them.

Now standing in front of me Stiles looks into my eyes with tears welding up in his. "They're...eh. like a flame bright in the middle around the pupil kind of like the fire is exploding outwards. They're..."

"Unique" Argent says "But now is not the time to do this. Do you know how to stop? You can't walk around the hospital with glowing eyes" with a shake of my head he sighs "How did Scott do it?"

"He found his Anchor" I say and images of Allison flash through my mind.

"Then Grace, find your Anchor" Closing my eyes I try to concentrate on finding my anchor. Moments later I pick up on the thumping of a heart coming from my right and I know who it is. "Open your eyes Grace" Argent demands and I do and look straight at him and see he's smiling. "Good job kiddo. Now you guys get to setting up the laptops in one of the rooms while I get you in the system" Argent says and turns to leave.

"Wait! I'm coming with you!" I shout to him making turn to me and give me a questioning look.

"What? What? Why, why do you need to go with him?" Stiles asks looking between us.

"You're going to the roof right? Great I need the fresh air. All I can smell right now in dead people" I say and move to follow him out

"G?"

"I'll be okay" I reassure Liam, kissing his check and walk out of the door, then head for the stairwell to the roof.

Once we are on the roof goes to the power box and sets the device up whilst I just look over the ledge.

"It's Liam right!" He calls over to me.

"What's Liam?" I ask turning around and walk over to him.

"Your Anchor, it's Liam"

Looking to the ground I nod slightly and he chuckles.

"Grace I don't have to warn you about dating a werewolf do I?"

"Well with the fact of me being some sort of supernatural fire bird. I think we're good"

"Good" He replies and pulls away from the box as the green light appears on the device he clipped on. Pulling up Stiles name on his watch he clicks the call button and waits for him to answer. "we're here you ready? Try it now" He instructs when the call is answered.

"We got it" Stiles informs us.

"Okay we're coming back" Argent says and jerks his head towards the door and I follow him to it and back down the stairs.

When we get to the floor 'B' we stand by a corner and wait. Argent watch vibrates and We both look to it and see it sat 28:01 and counting down. The flashing of the light going on and off make me uneasy and I look at Argent and he gestures for me to follow him. Walking down the hallways next to him he suddenly pulls out his gun whilst spinning and aims it at Stiles who freaks a little. Dropping the gun Argent allows Stiles to talk.

"The powers out in the whole building and I lost all the cameras"

"Stay with Scott, text me if you see or hear anything" Argent tells him and looks at his watch. 18 minutes. "Grace go with him" He tells me and I obey.

Running to the morgue with Stiles, I stop in my track which he notices and turns to me asking "What? Gracie what is it?"

"Go to the morgue and protect Scott. I have to find my mom"

"What? No! Grace she's fine her and Mrs Yukimura are outside!"

"No they aren't. Stiles just go!" I say and this time I flash my eyes at him myself and take off running back the way we just came then turning down a different hallway. Getting to the older two women just in time to see my mom pushed to the side by Noshiko, who gets stabbed by a berserker in the stomach.

"NO!" I yell as the berserker pulls the dagger out of her and she drops to the floor .

"Grace. GRACE RUN!" My mom yells as she moves over to hold Noshiko's wound and the Berserker runs at me.

Feeling all the burning pain from my back rush to my shoulders and down my arms to my hands I look down to them to see they're on fire. Looking up to my mom and Noshiko they look at me with wide eyes.

"Grace! Throw it" Noshiko gasps out and I look from her to the advancing Berserker and thrust my hands out in front of me and a giant all of flames rushes towards the Berserker and throws him backwards toward the two women and over their head, through the metal doors behind them, ending with a loud crash.

I wait for the Berserker to come back through but It doesn't so I run to the doors I went it through and push them open to see... nothing but a mess and a few burnt hospital equipment. Oops.

"It's gone" I say and move to the two women on the floor. "What can I do?" I ask but before they can answer Liam runs around the corner shouting my name. Turning to him I look and see him coming towards up "Liam, Go! Go get Kira" I shout making him stop in his tracks and look at me hesitantly "GO!" I yell to him and watch as he nods and head in the way of the morgue. Turning back to my mom I ask again "What can I do?"

"Go, Go and find a doctor" She instructs me and I get up and run off in a random direction. Noticing I'm near the front of the hospital I train my hearing to listen for anyone around and here a familiar voice. Pushing myself to move faster I round three more corners until I see the person I'm looking for.

"DR. GEYER!" I yell running up to him. Turning around to face him he looks at me and notices my hands are black.

"Grace are you okay?" he says and picks up my hand.

"I'm fine it's just dirt" In a hospital? "You need to come my friends mom is hurt" I say and take off running back the way I came, with him a few steps behind me. Getting back to my mom and Noshiko, I drop to the ground beside them with Dr. Geyer beside me.

"What the hell happened here?" Geyer asks.

"Just help me get her off the floor" Mom says. Not wanting to explain a man covered in animal bones stabbed Noshiko in the gut with a dagger made out of well... Bone.

"Mom I'm going to go and see..." I say but she knows what I want

"Go!" She says with a nod, not looking at me. Getting off the ground I run in the direction of the Morgue. Getting around two corners I bump into Kira sending us both to the ground.

"Kira! Two lefts" I inform her knowing where she going. She nods and we get up, then takes off running whilst shouting.

"He's fine" Smiling I run to the morgue. Once outside the door, I stop and take a deep breath before slowly pushing open the door and looking at the familiar faces of Argent, Liam, Stiles and Scott.

Noticing I'm in the room Scott looks at me and I begin to cry. Noticing the water works, my brother rushes forward and wraps his arms around me.

"I'm okay, I'm okay Gracie" He whispers to me holding me close.

"You're okay" I say pulling away and putting my black burned hands on his face. His and the others in the room attention going straight to them.

Lifting his hands to mine he plucks my hands off his cheeks and holds them in front of him, turning them over to get a better look.

"What? Why are your hands covered in ash?"

"Fire" I gasp out. "I threw fire at a berserker and it threw him through a door"

"I don't... what?" Scott asks

"Phoenix fire" Argent says and we all look at him and he shrugs. "The pain?" he asks

"Pain? What pain?"

"The pain in my back, it's still there but it's not so bad anymore Scott"

"You knew this would happen, didn't you!" He says turning to Argent

"Gerard told me once came across a Phoenix when he was young. She had gone through the exact same thing as you. The burning in your back is indeed fire, they all went through it. That has been building up over the years. A Phoenix doesn't become a well 'Phoenix' until maturity, but the signs show around a year before. The Woman my father met was probably 24 at the time so she had already matured. A fully matured Phoenix is when they get their wings, It's the last stage"

"What happened to the Phoenix?"

"Gerard killed her with the only thing that can kill a Phoenix... Iron"

"Iron?" Stiles asks

"It's an impure metal. Think Iron pokers they're used for fire places. To control the fire"

"What was her name? The Phoenix?"

"You're going back 40 years Scott, I was a kid back then"

"Why do you want to know?" I beg

"Because she deserves to have a name other than 'the Phoenix'"

"Benson... Something Benson"

"Benson?" Stiles asks him "That's not a lot to go on"

After a few seconds he says "Abigail Benson" And I stand there in shock just looking at him. Shaking out of my frozen state I look to him dead in the eye.

"Did you just say Abigail Benson?" I ask in shock

"Gracie what is it?" Scott asks moving closer to me. Turning my attention to Scott and Stiles, I ask.

"Do two you remember when we were little and I would ask grandpa about grandma Larrin?"

"Yeah what about it?" Scott asks

"Remember the time I asked how they met?"

"Yeah through Larrin's sister Ab... Abbie." Stiles says in realisation

"Larrin and Abigail Benson" Scott confirms

"Abbie was the oldest and she went missing a year after Grandma died, I remember Grandpa saying they never knew what happened to her. I guess we do now"

"Hold on a second. Larrin died how?" Chris asks

"Childbirth" Stiles informs him

"What if?" Liam starts but stops when we all turn to him.

"What if what?" Chris asks slightly agitated.

"Am I the only one who thinks it can't be a coincidence that two people in your family happen to be part of a rare species of supernatural creature?" Liam asks me and they all turn to me.

"We'll it's not like we can call up Grandpa George and ask if grandma was a supernatural fire bird" Scott says to me.

"Yeah we don't exactly have the money to call Peru"

"Peru?" Argent asks confused.

"Archaeology tour" I say and he nods his head in understanding.

"We'll think of something" Scott reassures me.

"But Scott... think about it. If Gracie's Great-aunt was a phoenix then maybe... Guys has George ever said anything about Abbie having kids?" Stiles asks us already know the answer.

"No" Scott Says

"Exactly you said that Deaton told you guys there could only be one phoenix at a time, but potentials are chosen... Grace if your Great aunt died a year after your grandmother died when your Mom was born. Maybe the power went to your mom, the next oldest because she was an only child and Abbie had no kids. And when your parents died..."

"Claire couldn't have been a phoenix" Scott says and turns to Chris "You said the only way to kill a phoenix is Iron. Grace your mom died in a car crash" He says turning to me.

"I think we may need to take a look at the accident report for your parent's car crash. Also she could have hidden it. Used her powers in small amounts. Didn't you say once that your grandfather kept your mother close growing up" Chris asks me.

"Yeah she was home schooled, he took her around the world with him until she was old enough for college"

"George is a archaeologist right?" he asks looking to the three of us.

"I bet those Egyptian deserts are great for training a phoenix to control her powers" Liam interrupts.

"Exactly, all those years of knowing what you're becoming and preparing is great, like a werewolf waiting for their first shift. Control is the key"

"Plus she had 2 years for physically controlling her power before getting back to civilisation and going to college." Stiles finishes.

"Oh My God. I think my head is going to explode. Wait if my grandfather knew what my mom was and knew her death would pass it on to me then why would he let me stay here?" I say putting my hand to my head and feel Scott lie his hand on my shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Maybe we should talk about this another time?" Scott asks and I nod in silent agreement before heading out the door with Liam trailing behind me.

 _Time Skip_

"My Dad's still confused" Liam says from beside me as we sit on the floor of my bedroom, leaning against the bed "No one knows how Scott's alive, he should be dead"

"Yeah, he has to go back to the hospital tomorrow for a bunch of test" I say and chuckle "We could just take the easy route and blame faulty equipment"

"Nothing's ever easy for us is it thought?"

"I suppose not" I say whilst mindlessly picking at the cream carpet.

"Knock- knock" Kira says, coming from my bedroom door. I look over to see her and Scott leaning against the frame. "Liam I'm heading home now, you want me to drop you off?"

"Uhh. Yeah sure thanks" he replies, getting off the floor and holds out a hand to help me up, which I gladly take and stand up with his help. "I'll see you tomorrow?" He asks me

"I'm gonna take a few days off, talk to Deaton." I say and kiss his cheek.

"Okay" Liam replies weakly.

"Get some sleep Liam" Scott commands and with that Liam lets go of my hand and silently follows Kira out of the house and to her car.


	7. Auther's note

**A/N : Just in case anyone was wondering what my OC's looked like this would be them**

 **CAST**

 **GRACE MCCALL OLIVIA HOLT**

 **DANIEL HATHAWAY RIDER STRONG**

 **CLAIRE HATHAWAY A.J. COOK**

 **GEORGE LEWIS HARRISON FORD**

 **LARRIN LEWIS SASHA ALEXANDER**

 **ABIGALI BENSON ANGIE HARMON**

 **SAMUAL HATHAWAY DONALD SUTHERLAND**

 **CAMILLA HATHAWAY MERYL STREEP**

 **Also if any of you would like to see Grace's outfits please check out my polyvore just look for .com**

 **There will be an update for this fiction in the next few days.**

 **Thank you.**


	8. Perishable

Grace P.O.V

"He covered you in gasoline?" Derek asks Parrish as he looks over the deputy's hands.

"It's the hair and nails? The parts of the body that are essentially dead." Lydia states.

"Well they should be gone" Derek replies from next to me as I stand between him and Scott.

"I was set on fire. All of me should be gone" Parrish exclaims.

"Not if you're like us" Scott says from my other side.

"Like you?"

"I don't think he's like us" Derek tells my brother

"Then what is he?" I ask speaking up for the first time since we got here.

"I'm sorry but I have no idea"

"But you knew about Jackson and Kira" Scott says to the older wolf.

"This is a little out of my experience. I thought the Phoenix was a myth 'til Grace" Derek says, shooting me a glance and causing the young deputy to give me a confused look. "There might be something in the Bestiary. Did you try Argent?"

"I don't know where he is"

"Hold on what's a Bestiary? Actually that's not even my first question. Just tell me one thing? Are all of you like Lydia? Are you all Psychic?" Parrish asks and I let out a burst of laughter, earning a glare from the 'Psychic' herself.

"Psychic?" Derek asks amused.

"Yeah" Parrish confirms.

"Not exactly" Scott replies as I try to hold in my laughter.

"Okay? Then what are you?" he asks looking between Scott, Derek and I.

Scott turns to Derek and gives him a 'Should we tell him' look. Only to get a 'Might as well' head tilt from the ex Alpha. Scott then looks to me but I just glare at him and slap the back of his head and jab my finger to Parrish. Scott turns to Parrish and flashes his red Alpha eyes at the new unknown supernatural creature.

 _Time Skip_

We go through the whole 'Beacon Hills Supernatural History' with Parrish and by the end Parrish is sitting on Derek's couch asking 'what's a Kanima?'

"We'll get back to that, Just know that everyone like us, Everyone with some kind of Supernatural ability... Is on the Deadpool"

"But I don't even know what I am"

"I'm pretty sure they don't care" Derek Informs him.

"How many professional assassins are we talking about?"

"We're starting to lose count" Lydia says standing next to me.

"But is it still just professional?" I ask

"I don't think Haigh has ever tried anything like this. I think he was taking a chance"

"Yeah Haigh might be a major douche, But I can't see him being an assassin"

"Garrett and Violet?" Lydia says turning to me.

"I hated Garrett from day one and I'm Pretty sure Violet deserved a one way ticket to Eichen"

"That means anyone with a deadpool can take a chance"

"But if Haigh had it then who else does? How easy is it to get this thing now?" Parrish asks.

I look to my brother to see him looking at Derek with realization. I turn to Lydia to see she's already looking at me, wide eyed.

"Shit" I gasp out causing everyone to look at me. "We're so screwed" I say and walk over to Derek's bed and lie down on my back looking up at the ceiling, letting out a yawn, my eyes start to droop as I listen to the others talking. I feel the bed shift as another person sits on it and I open my eyes slightly to see the strawberry blond locks of Lydia Martin...

"How did your grandmother know her?" Know who?

"She didn't, she found her. Because of another woman named Maddy. The woman she loved" Lydia gets off the bed and I sigh in defeat. Story time. Reluctantly I Sit up and watch as Lydia hands a picture to my Brother. "I never met her, but I saw her name everywhere. She used to be part of a yacht racing team. There were plaques and trophies in the lake house from all the Regatta's she won" Lydia says whilst walking around the room.

"How did she die?" Parrish asks from the opposite side of the room.

"How's not the story It's what happened right before. My grandmother Lorraine used to work in san Francisco for a IBM. She was there on a weekend, catching up on work. She started hearing this sound, like rain but when she looked out the windows all she saw was blue sky" Lydia says and walks to the window and looks out of it lost in a trance.

"But she kept hearing the rain" Scott inputs

"And it just kept getting Louder. Rain, thunder, cracking. Like gun shots in her head. So loud, she finally just screamed"

"Like a banshee" Derek clarifies.

"She called Maddy, who was planning on taking one of the boats out on the lake. But Maddy said that the sun was shining there too. So Lorraine didn't say anything"

"There was an accident" Parrish says in realisation.

"It took them 4 days to find Maddy's body. And then it took decades to figure out how Lorraine knew. She started with Parapsychologists a PHD in their name made it more Scientific, they built the study in the lake house According to every pseudoscientific theory they could find. None of it worked. Then she started getting into more extreme occult. Things like mediums and Psychics. All of them were failures. Until Meredith, they found her at Eichen House. This fragile girl who didn't understand the things she heard. They brought her to the study and they almost killed he. She was hospitalised for over a year. She... never really recovered"

"Your grandmother drove her insane" I say looking up at her from my spot on the bed.

"And I drove her to suicide. And all she ever wanted to do is help" she says and leads us to one of Derek's tables. And pulls out a piece of paper from her bag. "My grandmother created the code of the dead pool. They think she's the Banshee who put the names out in the first place. She left me this message in the same code"

"But she didn't leave a cipher key did she" Scott asks and Lydia shakes her head.

"Then how the hell are we supposed to find the key to a list created by a dying woman, who was pretty much crazy?" I ask and look to Lydia and give her a sheepish smile "Sorry"

"Stiles and I are gonna work on finding the key tomorrow" She says and turns to me "Did you talk to Deaton?"

"Yeah but we didn't really get far yesterday, I tried and find out what's going to happen to me, what's happening to me. But he hasn't told me much. Just the basics. Glowing Eyes, I have them under control after working on it yesterday I can now flash my eyes whenever I want. Talons. Not yet though slightly terrified. Big ass flaming wings. Oh god please no" I say and see Derek smirk out of the corner of my eye "Heightened Senses. Check. I can control them now too. Although I only get super eye sight and Hearing. Ability to produce and Control my Phoenix fire. Oh and I'm faster, not as fast as a werewolf but still fast. Deaton also said something about me having the ability to Heal like the wolves and also heal others. Though it requires a lot of energy to heal" I rant and stop to take a deep, much needed breath. I go to speak again but my brother cuts me off.

"He also talked weaknesses. Iron and a plant known as 'Jade Vine'"

"Did you ask Stilinski about your parents accident report?" Derek asks, turning to me.

"Stiles and Lydia did" I say letting out another yawn and turn to the Banshee.

"That's the thing, when we went to check the file, it was empty"

"Empty? How the hell can it be empty?" I ask her agitated. "In fact why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I was trying to protect you Gracie, The file was there but the contents weren't. It was just a file"

Leaning forward and resting my hands on the table I look deep into Lydia eyes and basically growl "I don't need you to protect me Lydia. I need for people to tell me the things I need to know, especially if they are about me" I argue, ignoring the feeling of pain travelling from my back to my arms and ending at my hands. I look at the four people around me "So? Is there anything else you're keeping from me?"

"Gracie?" Scott asks gently holding his hands up in surrender "I need you to calm down and remove your hands from the table" he says looking from my eyes to my hands.

Looking down at my hands, my eyes widen at the fact that they are encased in bright orange flames, lifting my hands of the table. I turn my hands over so my palms are facing m, bending my fingers slightly the flames begin to leave the back of my hands and move to the centre of my hand and raise into a very active fire.

"Does it hurt?" I here Derek ask me. Looking up at him I shake my head slightly.

"No, not at all, it's like a tingle. But it's calming"

"Can you turn it off? Like Deaton taught you" Scott asks, staring at the flame in amazement.

Taking a deep breath, I close my eyes and try to force the flames back into my body. Opening them again, with the feeling of a calming warmth behind my eyes that tells me they're glowing I look down and watch as the flames die out leaving my hands slightly black, and a slight glowing light travels up my arms under the skin and back over to my shoulder blades. Once the flames settle in place in my back I hiss in pain, collapsing into the table catching myself with my hands back in place.

"Are you okay?" Scott's voice asks from beside me and I now realise that he had also caught me from falling.

"Yeah, I'm Okay" I answer him staring down at the table. I look to where my hands once were and immediately feel guilty as there is now two very distinguishable burned hand prints imbedded into the wood of the table top. Looking up to Derek I and attempt to form a innocent smile on my face "Sorry Der"

"It's fine, you're getting better, stronger"

"Dangerous" I correct.

"No not Dangerous, Argent said from what he's heard a Phoenix can't kill. It's against your nature. You represent Life, not Death. Remember?" Scott asks me and honestly no I don't.

"Hold on, she can control fire. Is it possible I could be like her?" Parrish asks pointing his thumb at me.

"No, unless you got no boys down there, and are apparently part of my rapidly dropping family line"

"We'll figure this all out later for now let's go home and get some sleep" Scott shooting me a glance as I let out a very loud yawn with a tiny squeak in it.

"He's right we'll talk about this later, Bye Grace" Lydia says, pulling me into a hug and spinning on her heel and walking out of the loft with the young deputy trailing behind her.

"Bye" I yell after them.

Turning to talk to Scott. I'm surprised and slightly agitated to see that he is no longer there and is now at the other side of the room at Derek's bed, walking over to him. I surprised to see what's in his hand.

"Careful with that" Derek's voice comes from behind me making me jump slightly, Damn these werewolves and there sneakiness.

"Thought you didn't like guns?" Scott asks but it's not really a question. "Does this have something to do with your eyes?" He asks after giving the gun back.

"My eyes, my strength, the healing. All of it."

"Gone?" I ask looking at him with tears in my eyes.

"Whatever Kate did to me it's still happening" Derek replies and puts the gun back on his bed.

"If the deadpool really was made by a banshee then there is something else you should know about." My brother says then pauses then continues "Your name broke the third list. It was a cipher key"

"And the other two keys were Allison and Aiden"

"And I don't want to make you nervous but it kind of feels like there might be a pattern there doesn't it. Allison, Aiden... you"

"Names picked by a Banshee"

"It could mean you're in danger" Scott says obviously not wanting to say what it really means.

"Scott, Banshees don't predict danger..."

"They predict Death" I say sleepily whilst slightly swaying.

 _Time skip_

The next morning, I wake up the constant beeping of my alarm clock. sighing I sit up and peer around my room, my gaze land upon an old photograph of a four people, slowly getting up off the bed, I walk over to where the Photograph hangs on the wall by a piece of string and some plain white picture pegs. Plucking the picture of the wall I stare at the image of a handsome, Brown haired, blue eyed man sitting on a picnic blanket whilst smiling down at a beautiful, blonde haired, blue eyed young woman that I can barely remember, sitting in the lap of the woman is a barely 2 year old little girl. Smiling at the camera with no front teeth. Next to the little girl, sitting in the man's lap is brown haired, brown eyed boy with a very noticeable uneven jaw line.

Turning the picture over I read the words in the handwriting of Melissa McCall

DANIEL, CLAIRE

SCOTT, GRACE

SCOTT'S 4TH BIRTHDAY ~ BEACON HILLS PARK

"Grace?" My brother's voice calls out and I spin around on my heels to find that he is standing right behind me.

"Ummm... sorry, what?" I ask clearing my throat

Scott brings his hand up and wipes his thumb across my cheek, clearing it of the tears I let slip out unnoticed "I asked if you where alright... why are you crying?"

"It's nothing, I should um... I should be getting ready for school" I say and turn back around to clip the photo back onto the wall. Then brush past my brother to collect me things to shower.

"They'd be proud of you, I'm proud of you"

"I hardly remember them"

"Me either" Scott says turning to look at the picture with a sigh.

"I wanna know what happened Scott"

"Me too Gracie, me too." He says and turns back to me. "Get ready Gracie, we've got school"

Sighing I in acceptance and head towards the bathroom. I quickly shower and get ready, drying my hair; I leave it in its natural wavy shape and leave it down. Back in my room I search through my clothes and come up with the simple white, sleeveless, high neck crop sweater. Plain black Jeans. Brown leather belted tall boots. And a dark blue floral print chiffon cardigan.

"Gracie, come on let's go!" Scott yells from downstairs

"Coming!" I shout back whilst grabbing my homework for various classes and running out of my room and down the stairs where my brother awaits with a spare Helmet, my back pack and an Apple in his hand. "Thanks" I say taking the backpack I shove my homework carelessly inside and slipping the bag onto my back harshly, wincing at the pain it caused with the hard contact.

"Breakfast, most important meal of the day" he says handing me the dark red fruit with a sad knowing smile.

"This is an Apple! What happened to Cereal or pancakes! Waffles?" I say slipping the Apple into a side pocket on the backpack

"Its 8:40 Gracie, we don't have time" He says leading me out of the door, locking it behind us.

"What? I could have sworn I put my alarm on for 6:30"

"I changed it last night" Scott tells me as we walk to his bike.

"What? Why?"

"Because you needed the sleep. I could practically feel you passing out yesterday at Derek's"

"Why are you the best?"

"I'm not"

"You are to me" I say and take the spare Helmet from his hands, after he has started the bike I climb on after him and slip the Helmet on. Wrapping my arms around him and we tale off the high school.

As Scott turns into the School parking lot I glance around to see if there is anyone I now around. The only person I see is Mason who must have stepped off the bus moments ago. My brother pulls the Bike into a parking spot close to the busses and I unwrap my 'death grip' from him and slide of the back of the bike and step to the side. Pulling off the helmet I jump slightly when I look to my right and see Mason standing next to me, giving me a very bright smile.

"What?" I ask confused.

"Are you going to the bonfire tonight?"

"I don't know. Am I going to the bonfire tonight?" I ask my brother who is watching us closely.

Getting of the bike Scott looks at me, then Mason, then me again. "I have to go, and I don't want you at home by yourself"

"So that's a yes?" Mason asks my brother.

"No drinking" Scott answers him with a small glare.

"I will watch her like a hawk" Mason says giving my brother his usual bright smile.

"Anything happens, I'm blaming you" Scott says, wiping the blazing smile from my guy best friend's face.

"Duly noted, sir" Mason replies with a small smirk.

"I'll see you later" Scott says to me and walks to the building.

Turning to Mason I give him a eye roll and a smile before sliding my arm through his "Come Mr Hewitt, we have lockers to visit"

"And a young teenage boy to find?"

"Zip it" I hiss to him and drag him to the building.

After placing my things in my locker, I pull out the required text books for my lessons and turn to the Smirking boy beside me.

"What?"

"When are you and Liam making it official?"

"Mason" I whine, turning back to my locker trying to hide my brightening face

"Hey I just want my two best friends to be together. I mean the way you too look at each other" He says looking off into the distant with a loud satisfied sigh. "It's like you were made for each other... practically like Soul mates"

"What did you just say?"

"humm? Oh, Soul mates. You two are always happier when the other is around. It's like you're never truly happy until you've seen each other almost like you... what?" Mason asks me obviously noticing my wide eyed state.

"Nothing it's um...Liam?" I ask as my eyes away from Mason and to my brothers' young beta that seems to be looking around at every one, in a skittish manner. Turning away from me, Mason walks over to Liam, giving him a small fight. Sighing I pull the Apple out of my back pack pocket then slam my locker shut and walk over to the two boys whilst munching on the delicious fruit.

"Liam! Hey, am I going to see you at the bonfire tonight?" Mason asks him as I stop next to them

"Uhm. I 'm thinking about skipping it"

"You're not skipping it"

"Why not"

"Because you're on the Lacrosse Team, don't you have to go?" Mason asks.

"I do... uh" He says and looks off down the hall. And with my new senses I can clearly hear the sound of his heartbeat rising. "I don't think I can make it"

After sending me a sly smile Mason focuses' on Liam once more "You're coming and we're going to find you a nice girl that you can embarrass yourself in front of and find me a Lacrosse play because statistically speaking someone on your team has got to be on my team, alright? Hey! We can even find you a guy Grace. It's no secret that you're hot and every straight guy wants you" Mason rant and Liam sends him a little glare that does not go unnoticed by either of us.

"Liam?" I ask when he doesn't answer Mason.

"Yeah, okay. I'll be there" Liam says and walks off in a hurry, oddly enough I can feel the anxiety rolling off of him. This should not be able to happen. I shouldn't be able to sense his emotion. Because I know that's its only his I can feel and no one else's.

"Well that was odd, even for him" Mason says pulling me from my thoughts and I shoot him a glare. "What?" He asks me with a innocent smile.

"Oh I don't know let me think, 'We're going to find you a nice girl... It's no secret that you're hot and every straight guy wants you' Mason what the hell was that?"

"Look You like Liam, Liam likes you. Just get together already. What's stopping you?"

Giving a slightly pained look I grab Masons arm and drag him into the nearest room, the coaches office, which is thankfully empty. Throwing my apple core into the bin I turn to my gay best friend with a sigh.

"What? What is it?"

"Remember last week when Liam and I ditched?"

"Yeah so, you ditched one day, so what?"

"That's not it, we got to talking about when he kissed me at the scrimmage and he said something and I'm not entirely sure he remembers it"

"What did he say?"

"He told me he loves me" I say and Mason freezes up in shock. A few seconds later he regains composure and looks at me warily.

"Oh God Grace. You didn't say it back did you?" he gasps out

"What?"

"I love you. Did you say you loved him too?" He asks moving forward, grabbing my arms and shaking me lightly.

"No, no I didn't say it... I didn't say it" I gasp in realisation.

"YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT, MCCALL!"

"Oh god Mason what do I do?"

"SAY IT BACK!" he yells to me.

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME?!" I shout with tears forming in my eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?" The angry voice of coach rings through the air as the coach makes an appearance at the door that connects to the boys' locker room. "Biscuit? Why are you crying?" Coach ask his voice immediately softening as he sees the tears falling down my face. Turning to Mason he shouts as he pulls me into a hug and I cry into his shoulder "You! What did you do, you know what I don't care! Get to class!"

"I'm Sorry Grace" I here Mason whisper as he leaves the office.

The Coach pushes me away from him as we stand at the door to the locker room. "You okay sweetie?" He asks looking at me.

"I'm a bad person"

"No, no. You're not a bad person. You're good, you're a good person, Greenburg now he's a bad person" coach says making me laugh. Oh Greenburg. "Now why don't you tell Coach what's wrong?"

"Do you really want to have a conversation about Emotions with a teenage girl?" I ask with a chuckle.

"Ugggh" he says with disgust then suddenly all the emotion from his face wash away and he looks out into the Locker room. Following his gaze I freeze at all the wide, curious eyes on us as, I now realize the whole team are sitting and heard/ saw my little Emotional breakdown. "McCall! Sort this train wreck out will you" He says gently pushing me to my brother who catches me in his arms and pulls me to him.

"You okay?" he whispers down to me, although everyone can here because no one is talking, they're all just staring at us.

"Yeah" I say weakly and he kisses my forehead.

"That's my girl"

"Alright!" Coach shouts knocking us from our little sibling moment and I turn around in my brothers' arms and he leans his head on top of mine as we listen to Coach "now I know that the start of the season bonfire, it's a big deal for you guys, I also know it gets out of hand sometimes. The alumni show up, there's other teams, and Alcohol. Lots and lots of Alcohol" he announces and the roar in excitement.

I feel Scott's head shift onto of mine slightly and I follow his gaze to where Liam is sitting with his head bowed. "SHUT UP!" Coach yells and the roars immediately die. "Now what I don't understand, is why anybody would want to get stumbling down drunk in front of a massive open... Fire! But I'm also resigned to not being able to stop you guys" Once again the team applause. "I'll also remind you, your team captain, McCall will be there and I can count on him to nark of any and every one of these little Bastards" Coach warns then turns his attention on me "Biscuit, are you going tonight?"

"Yes Coach" I answer sniffing and nervously glance around at all the eyes on me

"Are you drinking?" he asks giving me a daring glare.

"No Coach" I say smiling slightly

"Atta Girl, Biscuit, will be my eyes and ears tonight. Get back to class" he demands and everyone disperses. Scott releases hold of me but grabs my wrist and drags me away with him.

"Where are we going?" I ask wiping my face dry with my hand.

"Just, come on" he says and drags me through the hallways of the school until we get to a set of stairs with the young werewolf beta sitting on them playing with his Lacrosse stick Scott and I walk over to him and sit slightly behind him. "Hey, you okay?" he asks Liam. "Hey?"

"Last night, my printer went off by its self. I couldn't turn it off. Hit the cancel button and it just kept printing"

"Printing what?" I ask ad Liam reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a folded up piece of paper, and hands it to my brother. Unfolding it, we both look at the page with wide eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Coach yells out and we get up and rush over to the room he's in.

Stopping at the door we watch as the Coach stands over a printer continuously prints out page after page of what it most defiantly the Deadpool. Picking up a sheet from the littered floor we move off to the side where the Coach can't see us.

"See the difference?" Liam asks us.

"Derek's not on the list anymore"

"And I'm not worth 3 million. Its 18 now. 18 million dollars"

 _Time skip_

I stand at the side and watch as the bonfire is lit, the heat from the flames sending a pleasant shiver down my spine. Closing my eyes I bask in the warmth of the light, reopening my eyes, I feel the now familiar feeling of my eyes glowing their mixture of Orange, Yellow and Red, looking around I search for anyone in the pack.

Successfully location Malia dancing around I begin to make my way over to her but I'm suddenly knocked down onto the ground. A small growl escapes my lips that tells me I have been spending way too much time with werewolf. I look up at the walking bulldozer and immediately wish I never came over her.

"Oh crap, Grace! Here sorry. Let me help you-"

"I'm fine I don't need your help" I say getting up off the ground and shooting a glare at Mason.

"Grace! You okay?" Liam asks rushing over to me.

"Yeah Li, I'm perfectly fine" I reassure him whist brushing the dirt of my black leather shorts and Red lace Camisole crop top.

"Oh um... You've got a..." He stutters and reaches over to the side of my head and pulls a leaf out of it.

"Thanks" I whisper to him and he gives me a shy smile.

"Do you want a drink?" Liam asks I can practically feel the glare Coach gave me this morning still happening.

"I'm good thanks"

"Are you not cold?" Mason asks me.

"I don't get cold" I say not making any eye contact.

"Okay what the hell is wrong with you two?" Liam asks looking between us. "What did you say that made her start crying this morning?" He asks Mason and my eyes widen as I know that Mason will tell him the truth. I would too, just not like Mason would.

"I asked her why she didn't say she loved you when you told her you loved her last week"

"Who told you that?" Liam asks his attention fully on his best friend.

"Grace did" Mason says looking between Liam and I.

"Well did she tell you that a few second after I said it she collapsed in pain and blacked out?"

"Liam!" I warn grabbing his hand a squeezing it.

"No" Liam shrugs me off and looks at Mason Slightly pissed. A pang of pain unlike the one in my pack shoots through my chest, when Liam shrugs me off of him. "Did she?"

"No, because I started to yell at her, which mad her cry" Mason admits. "I'm sorry Grace, I shouldn't have yelled at you. It's just... do you know what it's like to see two people who are perfect for each other, walk around and not act on their feeling

"Yeah, I do actually" I say and they look at me confused.

"Who?" Liam asks.

"Stiles and Lydia" I admit sheepishly

"Stydia" Mason nods in approval and I let out a chuckle. "That's my next mission after Griam that is"

"Griam?" Liam asks.

"Grace and Liam... Griam" He says like it a title to the world's greatest movie. "You're gonna be bigger than ummm..."

"Scallison?" I ask and Liam gives us a confused look then the realisation hits.

"Scott and Allison"

"On second thought Liam, I'll take that drink" I say and take the bottle, wrapped in the paper bag from him and take a swig.

"So are you two gonna talk about the whole I love you thing or am I just gonna have to do It for you?"

"Mason..."

"Okay, okay, I get it, fine"

"All I know is that Grace is it for me"

"Okay, Liam. We're all still young, things change"

"Nop, not this. Not us... It's like. It's like she's my mate or something. Yeah Mate. That, that seems right" Liam mumbles although it's clear what he just said. Mate. I'm brought out of my thoughts as Liam suddenly stumbles and almost falls flat on the ground.

A couple of seconds later, Scott appears with Malia, holding most of her weight as he sits her down at the table, Mason, Liam And I are at. Handing Malia A bottle of water, Scott turns to Liam and I.

"How much has he had to drink?" Scott asks Mason

"Not enough to get him like this" Mason replies.

"Grace?" Scott asks me.]

"I'm fine. I feel perfectly normal"

"Something's happening we need to get them out of here" Scott tells us after looking around. "I think were gonna, have to um..."

"How much did you drink?"

"Nothing, not even a sip" Scott say and leans forward on the table, squinting.

"Scott? Scott? Look at me, look at me" I say pulling his head over to look at me, but his gaze focuses' on something behind me.

"It's not the drinks, it's the music" Getting up Scott Sways slightly "I have to, I have to turn off the music, don't let them out of your sight" He tells Mason and I then stumbles his way over to the DJ.

A few moments later, a couple security guards walk over and start pulling Liam and Malia away. Turning slightly I look to where Scott is and see him getting dragged away by two other guards.

"Hey! What are you doing these are my friends" Mason tells the big guy.

"Your friends are overly intoxicated they need to be escorted out" The guy tells Mason. Realisation sets in on me as the guy turns to me. "This one too" he growls out grabbing my arm

"Hey, she's fine, she hasn't drunk anything" Mason argues but the guy pushes him to the floor and drags me away with Liam and Malia, into the school.

They drop Liam and Malia off side by side at the locker as the big guy holds onto my arm. The two other security guards walk in dragging a still conscious Scott and drop him on the floor. Handing me to another guard, the big guy picks up a red jug and walks to my brother.

"What is that? What are you doing?" my Brother asks.

"It's Gasoline, Haigh says we've gotta burn you" big guy says with a smirks Scott looks at the unconscious Liam and Malia, then to me and then back to the Pyromaniac in the making. Who steps forward and begins to pour the Gasoline over Scott, then Liam and Malia and finally me.

"NO!" Scott shouts as the Guy holds a lit lighter next to my face.

"Oh don't worry, too many people around to hear her scream "Big guy says and puts his hand on the side of my head and pushes me into the lockers. Resulting I'm me blacking out. Damn I do a lot of blacking out these days.

Scott P.O.V.

I watch as my little sisters body slumps to the ground and the guy walks over to her and crouches down next to her and brings the lighter to her blonde hair and sets it alight.

"GRACE!" I scream out, tears spilling down my face as I watch the flames consume the girl I've known since the day she arrived in this world. The girl that I failed.

"Man that is hot" the guy says now crouching in front of me as he waves the lighter in front of my face, and I give him a glare that I wish would kill him. Suddenly the music from outside stops and the guy in front of me looks to the door. Taking the advantage of my strength slowly returning and him being distracted, I grab his hand and close the lighter lid on the active flame and crush the bones in his hand.

Braeden appears beside me and knocks the guy off of me, then attacks the other three guys with the help of Derek. Hearing movement behind me I look to see Liam and Malia now awake. Turning back to the fighting I watch as one by one the 'security' guys unconscious. Braeden walks up to the main guy who began to get up and knocks him out, scrambling to my feet I stumble my way over to the burning body Derek is staring at.

"Scott? Who is that?" Malia asks

"Grace" I choke out and jump in surprise as Liam lets out a painful, heartbroken roar that shakes the lockers and windows and collapses to the floor, sobbing.

"Grace?" Braeden asks kneeling down next to the still burning body.

"Give me a second" My sisters voice calls from inside the flames. And we all stand watching as the fire slowly starts to die out. Leaving a glowing eyed, slightly naked chard body behind. Derek removes his jacket to cover up my sister, and helps her to her feet.

"How did you know?" I ask turning to Braeden.

"She's a Phoenix, Scott. Her power was born of fire, you can't kill her with it if she controls it"

"Oh" I say and look to my sister "where you awake the whole time?"

"Yeah"

"And you didn't think about getting up and helping?"

"You three are covered in Gasoline Scotty. I couldn't risk the chance of accidently setting one of you alight. Besides, big guy gave me a headache pushing me into the locker. I had to ignore that just to but the flames on me out"

"I thought you were dead" I say walking up to her but she steps back. "What?"

"You're still covered in gas. And I'm beginning to singe through Derek's jacket, I couldn't control the fire enough to keep my top, and my body is still hot" Grace says with a pout and I hear Liam lightly grunt in agreement. It takes everything in me not to punch my young beta.

"At least your shorts are okay" Malia point out.

"Oh God, my hair! Someone please tell me I still have all my hair"

"Besides the soot, your fine" Liam speaks for the first time and I look between them. They are both looking deep into each other's eyes with a sort of painful longing.

I sigh at the thought of how I'm supposed to tell them that they were basically made for each other. And that I kept if from them.

A/N: Please check polyvore for outfits


	9. Monstrous

Grace P.O.V.

"Scott?" I ask as I watch my brother from his bedroom doorway, shrug on his jacket and grab two motorcycle helmets. Ignoring me he rushes down the stairs and into the living room, handing Liam the red Helmet.

"Kira found Brett, they're fine but we gotta go"

"More Assassins?" Liam asks following him to the back door.

"Maybe a lot more"

"Different than the ones who just tried to set us on fire, the ones that set Grace on fire"

"I think so yeah" Scott says and turns around, not even looking at me, just Liam.

Liam looks down at the Helmet and puts it on the table next to him. Seeing this, Scott closes the door again and walks over to Liam as I stand to the side watching carefully. as Scott walks over to the red helmet and picks it up offering it to Liam again.

"How about I take you home?"

"I'm not like you"

"Not yet"

"I don't mean I'm not Strong. Or I'm never going to learn how to be in control. I mean everything else. You and Your friends, try to protect everyone, have you been doing this the whole time? I mean how are you all still alive?"

"Not all of us are" Scott says and my hand immediately goes to the bow and arrow necklace around my necklace from Allison, catching my movement Scott gives me a small sad smile and holds the helmet closer to Liam to take. "Let me at least take you home" Scott says and Liam accepts the helmet and they both head to the door.

"Scott! What about me? What am I supposed to do?"

"Take a shower, you smell charred. Gracie?" Scott says standing in the open door way with Liam. "Rinse and repeat" He jokes. Earning a chuckle from Liam but he shuts up when I glare at him. "I'll take Liam home and come back for you. I'm not letting you out of my sight"

"But you're leaving me right now" I say slightly scared.

"I'll be a few minutes okay" Scott tries to reassure me, picking up on my emotions.

"Okay" I whisper

"Lock the door behind us" Scott says and he and Liam both leave and I immediately run to the door and flip the lock and lean my back on the cool glass taking and deep breath and letting out a long sigh. Pushing myself of the door I drag myself to upstairs and into the bathroom.

Switching the shower on I allow the water to heat up whilst I rid myself of my overly burned scrap of a crop top, Leather shorts, tights, underwear and shoes. Dumping them all on the floor, I climb in the now hot shower and hiss at the pressure hitting my still slightly burned skin. Apparently Phoenix fire, even though it hot, only leaves soot on me, normal fire burns me with patches of first degree burns which appears as the soot, washes off my body and down the drain, turning my back to the shower head, I tip my head back and soak my hair. Once all the black is off of my body I grab the Mango and Ginger body wash and scrub every inch of my body to get rid of any excess Gasoline.

Next I grab my strawberry scented shampoo and lather it into my hair in a attempt to remove any smell of smoke. Once the shampoo is rinsed from my hair I reach for the matching conditioner and freeze as a door slams downstairs and with my new hearing I listen to footsteps walk around until they reaching the stairs and begin to ascend. Holding my breath I straighten up; my only weapon, the conditioner sits in my hand its shape deforming as my hand clenches around it. The footsteps stop outside the bathroom and I quietly move the curtain to see a shadow mixed with the hallway light.

"Grace?" My brothers voice calls from the other side of the door and I release my breath.

"Damn it Scott" I hiss out.

"Are you okay?"

"I will be when my heart starts beating again"

"Your hearts beating Gracie" He says after a few seconds " Actually It's a little fast are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah Scott I'm fine, my brothers just an idiot, I thought you were another assassin"

"Sorry, you almost finished, Kira's in the Clinic and wants us there"

"Okay, hey! can you speed up the time and fined me something to wear?"

"I swear you are the only girl who will let a guy pick her clothes for her" I hear Scott mumble as he walks away to my room. Chuckling to myself I squirt the conditioner in my hand and but the bottle back in place, then rubbing my hands together I run them though my wet hair, pulling out any unwanted knots I created.

Once my hair is full rinsed, I step out of the shower and wrap a towel around my body and one around my hair. Wiping the condensation of the mirror I look into it and sigh, not fully recognising the girl staring back. When I see myself all I see is me. Something's missing, and I don't mean a pair of giant flaming wings.

"Grace!" Scott's voice echoes through the house.

"Yeah!" I yell back, giving one last look to the mirror and walking out the door into the cold hallway and over to my room where my brother stands placing a pair of combat boots next to my bed which has a pile of clothes laid out on top. Walking over to him, I look down at the bed and survey the outfit.

"Not bad Scotty" I applaud.

"Shut it and get changed" He says folding his arms over his chest.

"Are you going to stand there and watch or are you going to leave?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"Y-Yeh. I'm Gonna go and..." Scott stutters out pointing to the door and stumbles his way over to it and down the stairs.

Chuckling I walk to my draws and pull out a set of underwear, thankful my brother didn't, as some of the stuff in here were bought by Lydia. Dropping the towel to the floor I slip the underwear on and walk back to my bed and throw the crop top over my towelled head. Then slipping on the pair of plain black leggings, socks and boots. After strapping my black watch around my wrist and my bow and arrow necklace around my neck, I unwrap the towel from my head and shake my hair around.

Running my hand through my hair I sigh at the dampness, A dull glow on my hand catches my attention as I bring my hand back in front of me. And I watch as little flicks of warm fire dance around my hand. Taking the chance I run both my hands over my hair multiple time and then half it at the back and bring it forward, to stare at it mesmerised. _Well that's money of the electricity bill._ I think to myself and walk back over to my dresser and pull off a hair tie and wrap my hair in a ponytail.

"Gracie!"

"Yep!" I shout back and pull a cap off the back of my door before shutting it and running down stair to my impatient brother.

"When did you dry your hair? I didn't hear that machine"

"Phoenix fire" I say shrugging, whilst slipping on my Coat, like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Right let's go!" Scott says handing me the helmet, which I take and we leave the house and over to the bike. Then head off the Animal Clinic.

Once we're at the clinic, Scott stops the bike and I immediately, thank of the helmet and run for the door. Pulling the door open, Scott pushes past me and rushes in to a waiting Kira, and pulls her into kiss. Getting impatient I clear my throat and the two separate. Sending me a glare Scott turns back to Kira and asks,

"Is your mom?"

"She's okay, Healing"

"And what about you?

"Me?"

"Are you okay?"

"Right now? Very" Kira responds with a smile and I control the urge to roll my eyes.

"Great good, Kira's okay, Scott's okay, Liam, Malia, they're fine to. Stiles and Lydia almost got killed in Eichen and oh wait. I just got set on fire! FIRE! Glad to know we all care" I say sarcastically.

"Are you okay?" Kira asks me.

"Very" I answer her with a small smile.

"Did you find him? Did you find Brett?" Scott says changing the subject of near death.

"Actually, I think I found all them" She says and removes my brothers hand from her face and leads him into the back. Placing the red helmet in my hands on the counter I silently follow the lovebirds to meet the new people.

Walking in the room I stop next to Scott and take in all the people inside.

"Satomi? This is who I was telling you about" Kira says from behind me and my brother.

"I know who Scott McCall is" Satomi answers, shocking my brother and I.

"Are we safe here?" A slightly dirty and damp short blonde haired girl asks from next to Brett at Deaton's operating table.

"Safe?" I asks turning to my brother.

"We're going to need help" Scott says looking between Kira and I.

"Uh Scott? Maybe if we're going to hide a bunch of Supernatural's, we should hide them in a place a lot bigger, and with less windows. And I don't mean the school boiler room" I say grabbing every ones attention.

"Then where do you suppose we hide?" Satomi says talking a step closer to me.

"Uhh...?"

"Actually, I know a place" Scott say stopping next to me with a reassuring look.

"You do?" Kira asks

"I do, the warehouse I where Kate took Violet with the Berserkers. Grace how fast can you run?" My brother asks me

"Not as fast as a werewolf"

"But fast right?"

"I'm a bird Scott. I'm meant for the sky"

"Why don't you just take the bike?" Kira asks him.

"It's better if we all stay together" I explain to her. "I can run" I say turning to my brother, peeling my cap from my wrist and placing it on my head, pulling the ponytail through the back.

"Ironic" Kira says looking at the front of my cap.

"What?" I ask confused.

"Securtie" She says point at the words and looks around at the wolves around us. Following her gaze my sight falls on the girl next to Brett. Leaving my brother and Kira to talk to Satomi I walk over to the two betas. "Hi, I'm Grace" I say holding my hand out to the girl.

"Lori" She says grasping my hand and shaking it. We all leave the Clinic. Scott, Satomi and Kira leading the way with Lori, Brett and I behind them and the others behind us.

"Brett" I nod my head to him in acknowledgment.

"Barbie" He nods back and when we continue running in silence the rest of the way. Once inside the warehouse I walk over to table and sit on it, cross legged. And watch as the Ito pack huddle together. We've been here half an hour, Argent, Derek and Braeden have already shown up and I'm already bored. I jump of the table and my booted feet make a loud bang on the stone floor, making everyone jump in fight and look over to me.

"Sorry" I mumble and walk over to Kira.

"They'll be okay" Scott says walking up to Derek who is looking at Satomi and her pack, as Braeden loads guns.

"They've got claws and fangs but they're not fighters" Derek argues walking past Kira and I to Braeden with Scott following.

"That's why I called you"

"Well try to remember that I don't have claws or fangs anymore either"

"That's why he called me" Braeden pipes up from in between Derek and Kira.

"Am I the only one still hoping that this is all just a false alarm? I mean it's possible we wait here all night and nothing happens, Right?" Kira asks and I turn to her with a sweet smile.

"You are way too optimistic" I say and I can feel Scott's glare.

"Scott, you heard anything from Stiles or Lydia yet?"

"Lydia's still talking to Meredith" I say before my brother.

"Yeah and Stiles and Malia are heading to the lake house" Scott Continues "They're trying to stop it"

"What if there is no stopping it?" Brett calls from behind us. "What if it doesn't end until we're all dead?"

Turning around to face him I say with a smirk on my face "Make funeral plans" Something hits the back of my head and I turn around to face Derek who is lowering his hand with a slight smile.

"Then let's send them a message. Let's make tonight perfectly clear to anyone with a copy of that list. It doesn't matter if they're professional assassins, Hunters or an amateur who just picked up a gun" He says walking away from us and turning whilst raising the gun in his hand "Anyone who things they can hunt and kill us for money is gonna be put on another list, our list. They get to be a name on our dead pool"

Slowly clapping at Derek's word I turn to a shivering Kira "Cold?"

"A little" She whispers with a small smile. Looking around I find an old metal bin and some random pieces of paper. Placing the bucket on the middle of the room loudly then throwing the paper in the bin I crouch down and place my hand over the sheets and try to imagine the fire shooting out of my hands. Little licks of fire dance on my hand but none of them set the pages alight.

"You're thinking about it too much" Satomi says walking up to me and I look over to her with a sigh and notice everyone watching me. "You think of the flames as it they are just going to appear. But you need to see that they are already there"

"What do you mean?" I ask standing up straight to look at the elder Alpha.

"What do you see when you look at her?" Satomi says to my brother who has now joined the three of us.

"My sister" Scott says confused.

"No I mean with your real eyes" she explains with a small laugh.

"Oh" Scott says sheepishly looking to the ground and then raises his head again this time with his eyes glowing and looks at me. "Wow"

"Wow? Wow what?" I ask.

"It's kind of like Kira" he says looking between us all.

"Like me?" Kira asks

"Yeah, the fox around you it's kind of like that but brighter, more fire and in the shape of a bird"

"The fire is already there. You don't have to think about it to control it. Just want it" Satomi says turning to me.

"What if I don't want it? What if I don't want any of this?"

"Are you afraid?" Satomi asks me "Afraid of getting hurt?"

"Afraid of hurting others"

"The fire will only hurt those who you deem deserve it"

"How do you know?"

"Claire Hathaway"

"My mom? You knew her?"

"I did. Along with Talia Hale. We would often meet. Before you were born, Claire would heal those of my pack and the Hale pack.

"Before I was born? Why not after?"

"Because she no longer had the power" Satomi explains.

"Because I was born?" I ask confused.

"The power goes to the oldest of the next line; once a girl is born the power will shift"

"That's how the crash killed Claire, because Iron wasn't the only thing able to kill her" Scott realises.

"So my mom is dead because I'm alive?"

"No, your mother knew the power would be passed to you. She was supposed to train you. Like your grandfather trained her"

"Do you know Grandpa George?"

"We met a few time, yes" she admits.

"Do you know why he didn't take me with him. Why he left me here?"

"Left you? No child, you were not left. You were Kept. Because he knew what Beacon Hills was. What it is"

"You mean a Beacon for the supernatural?" Derek asks

"Why take something away if it's just going to come back. And I also suspect that you and your mother had something to do with it" She says to Scott.

Scott looks to me with a small smile and turns back to Satomi. Satomi looks to me again and nod to the bin of paper again "Try again. Don't think it, feel it" Taking my jacket off I throw it to the side and crouch back down. I place my hand over the bin closing my eyes. "Focus on the feeling of the power not the power itself. Don't imagine it, see it" The familiar warmth behind my eyes appears and I open them and look down to my hand over the bin. My skin is glowing a mixture of Gold with flick of fire rolling off it. "Now allow the flames to roll off your hand" Wiggling my fingers a little and tilting my hand I watch as the flames leave from my fingers and float down to the paper and begin to burn it.

Breathing out a deep sigh, I stand up and pull Satomi in a hug that she hesitatingly returns. "Thank you" I say to her pulling away.

"I'm guessing the other times you've used your power has been in times where you've used them with emotion? Distress or anger?"

"Noshiko at the hospital and I kind of burned Derek's table" I say nodding to her.

"Don't let your power be control by your emotions. Because our emotions are uncontrollable"

"No letting my emotions control me. That's going to be easy"

"Just try to remember that the emotions that control you will soon control him too" Satomi says and walks off leaving me confused as hell. _Him?_ "

"Him?" I ask turning to my brother. Who looks down at me with wide eyes.

"Um... We'll talk about it soon okay?"

"What are you hiding from me Scott?"

"Grace! We will talk about this when everything is over" He says with a growl and walks away from me dragging Kira with him.

"Nice job with the fire" A voice says from behind me and I turn to find Brett.

"What do you want?"

"Where's Liam?"

"He's sitting this one out" I say with a glare.

"Well that's odd especially with you here. Shouldn't he be at your side protecting you, he's not doing a very good job of being your–" He cuts off as his gaze wonders over my shoulder and I turn my head to see Scott looking at Brett with a warning glare. Odd.

"Being my what?" I ask turning my attention back to the blond.

"Maybe you should ask your brother that question" He whispers loudly to me and I turn to Scott and Kira. Scott is looking at Brett slightly pissed and Kira has that awkward wide eyed look on her face when she's hiding something.

Walking up to them I look between them with a glare of my own "Liam" I state "All of this, whatever you're hiding from me. It has to do with Liam. What is he to me?"

"Just give me a few days Gracie, Please" Scott begs.

"Fine" I huff and walk over to Argent and Satomi.

"I think I'm going to have a hard time controlling my emotions" I say standing next to Chris.

"Three things cannot long be hidden. The sun, the moon, truth"

"What exactly does that mean?" I ask the Alpha.

"The truth cannot stay hidden" She says and her eyes shift over to Scott and Kira who are watching us.

"We know what the saying means. What does it mean for you?" Chris asks.

"The truth for me. Is that we, my kind, are violent creatures, who eventually not be able to control their violent impulses. The Montero helps us subdue our nature"

"But you're still violent creatures" Chris reminds her.

"Aren't we all?" I ask and a beeping sounds from my left.

"They're coming" Chris says and walks to the device.

"Satomi how am I supposed to control my emotions right now?"

"Honestly? I have no idea"

Two object fly through an opening of plastic sheets and Braedens voice rings through the facility to 'Get back'. Chris pulls Satomi behind him and she drags me with her. Rapid gun fire starts and Satomi pulls me behind her shielding me with her body as Chris fires back. Bullets hit of the wall next to Chris' and we duck back. Growling sounds out and I look to see my brother and Kira fighting some of the guys firing at us.

"Satomi?" I ask.

"Don't imagine the fire, feel it" she repeats her words from earlier and I turn to see a guy coming up behind me. Once again my eyes warm up and I can see sharper than before. A warm tingly feeling wraps around my hand and I look down to see fire engulfing my hand like a glove. The guy raises his gun at me and Satomi but I flick my hand toward him and he is thrown back into a wall but a bright ball of fire, like with the Berserker back at the hospital. Pain shoots through my shoulder and I let out a cry buckling over slightly. Catching myself on Satomi but I let go when I feel her move and a body drops behind me. Turning I see a guy with a gun lying on the floor with one of Satomi's Suntetsu in his throat.

"Thanks" I say as she pulls me aside and leans me against a wall. Chris stands behind her covering us.

"This is going to hurt" She says and digs her claws into my shoulder. Pain shoots through my body and I scream out with tears flowing down my face. "Almost there" She whispers to me and pulls her nails out from under my skin a blood covered bullet sitting between two nails.

"A little warning next time please" I gasp out.

"Let's just hope there is no next time" She says with a laugh and I chuckle, my shoulders shake with my laugh and I look to the wounded one confused. Because there is no pain. But when I look to the bullet hole I'm surprised when I see plain flat pale skin with only a little trace of blood left behind.

"How?" I ask looking up to Satomi.

"Your power grows, the more mature you get. You're willing to put your life on the line for others"

"But I can't die from a bullet wound" I remind her.

"It doesn't matter, your helping in a fight to save others of the supernatural world, that's compassion. And that compassion will help you grow" She explains.

"Grace?" Chris shouts and I look up at him and watch as he repeatedly fires at people.

"Yeah?" I call to him.

"You good?"

"Yeah"

"Then pick up that guys gun and start shooting" he says nodding to the guy that shot me. And I crouch down to the guy and take the gun off of him.

"Thanks" I say to the guys' lifeless body and get back up. Aiming the gun around I shift my eyes of a sharper view and begin shooting the ones shooting at us.

"Brett? Brett where are you?" Hear Lori's voice call out with my heightened hearing. Looking slightly to the right I see the figure of her short blonde haired girl with an assassin aiming at her. Rushing forward I ignore the calls of Chris and Satomi and run into the girl knocking her to the side at the same moment the assassin that was aiming at her is knock over too.

Looking up I see my brother grab the guy and throw him on a table. Scott jumps up and crouches over the assassin and begin to slash at him, repeatedly. Wrapping an arm around Lori I lift her up and stand her behind me as another assassin advances to us. Aiming my gun I pull the trigger but nothing happens. Throwing it the side I take a step forward I get into a fighting stances and silently thanking YouTube I knock the gun out of the guys hand using a spinning hook kick.

The guy freezes in confusion and I sheath my hand in fire and punch him in his helmeted head sending him flying into a wall like his friend before. Backing up to Lori I look to where my brother is and see him rip of the guys he's still beatings' helmet. His face shift into one that is much like Deucalion 'Demon wolf' one.

"Scott!" I call out in panic and the guy who Scott is attacking looks over to me "SCOTT!" I scream, catching his attention. He looks to me and Lori who is now cowering behind me then back to the guy beneath him. Scott's face shifts back to his normal werewolf face and he looks around as the firing begins to stop. In the silence a buzzing comes the guys vest and Scott pulls it of reading it and shows it to the guy. Confused I take a step forward but stop when Lori's hand shoots out and grabs my wrist.

Sliding my hand into hers I pull her with me to Scott and take the Phone out of his hand and read the white text on the black background at the bottom of the screen.

THE BENEFACTOR: ALL CONTRACTS TERMINATED.

Sighing, I show the phone to Lori and she lets out a cry, wrapping her arms around the left side of my waste and her head into my shoulder. Twisting in her arms I wrap mine around her and lie my head on top of hers, squeezing her tightly. Hearing footsteps I look up to see Brett looking at me with tears in his eyes. Smiling slightly at him I give him a nod and squeeze Lori slightly to get her attention. Loosening my arms I nod my head to behind her and she lets go of me and spins around and runs to her brothers opening arms. Smiling, I let the two have their moment and walk out into the open where everyone else is and look around at the bodies.

Scott's eyes immediately find me and he rushes to me pulling me into a hug. Kissing the top of my head he lets go and Kira jumps in his place.

"Nice kick" she whispers to me laughing slightly and I kiss her cheek

"Thanks" I whisper back.

Kira turns to my brother who is watching us with tears in his eyes. "Is it over? Really over?"

"Yeah I think so" He tells her and I feel a hand on my shoulder. Spinning I go to punch the person behind me but pull back immediately when I see Lori standing there.

"Here" She says and hands my green jacket to me. Smiling I take the jacket and Shrug it back on. She goes to walk back over to Brett but I grab her wrist stopping her.

Feeling the eyes on us I glance around at everyone but shift my attention back to the girl. "Here, I want you to have this" I say pulling the 'Securite' hat off my head that I have no idea how it stayed on. Placing it on her head I smile and push her hair out of the way.

"It's your job to help the people now" I say winking at her. She shyly smiles at me.

"How? I'm not as brave as you" She says whispering slightly although everyone can here and are still watching.

"Brave? I was terrified" I say laughing. "But being brave and being helpful aren't necessarily the same thing. You don't have to be brave to be helpful. But it is helpful to be brave"

Understanding she nods her thanks and runs to her brother smiling. When she reaches him, he taps the front of the cap down in a joking fun matter. Laughing she pulling the cap back into place, the smile never leaving her face.

"That was nice" Kira says.

"That was compassion" Satomi says from behind us and I smile over to her in understanding.


	10. A Promise to the Dead

Scott P.O.V.

"Hey!" I say to my mom after I close the door "Sorry I'm back so late I was closing up the animal clinic I got more hours to earn a little extra... Money" I say after a short pause when she turn to me unblocking my view from the table where the bag off the deadpool sits, open.

"How much more did you need?" She asks with a fake smile.

Walking up to her I explain "This is payment. From the Deadpool, I found it in Garrett's locker"

"This belongs to Derek" she says nodding. "So your just uh... Keeping it safe for him in a gym back underneath your bed" She says trying to come up with a suitable excuse. "How long have you had it?"

Shaking my head I look down at the floor "Too long" I say looking back up at her.

"You know you have to give it back"

"I was going to"

"Do I wanna know why you haven't?" She ask.

"Because of you" I say after a few seconds

"Me?" She ask and I look up at her to see her looking at the stacks of bills on the counter.

"You mean because we've been struggling a little?"

"Mom, were struggling a lot"

"Scott" My mom sighs out "You can save people's lives. But you cannot save people from life. Life if full of struggles"

"But it doesn't have to be" I explain.

"Honey- " she says but I cut her off.

Putting my helmet on the table I pick up a stack money and hold it up to her.

"This gets us a new roof" I say and put it into my other hand and pick up another. "And this pays for stiles MRI" I place it with the other one and pick another. "This pays of Eichen... this makes Gracie stop thinking all our money problems are her fault" I say looking at her, with wide eyes at what just slipped out. "And this one means you don't have to work double shift at the hospital and come home totally exhausted" I explain picking up another.

Giving me a small smile she turns around and Picks something of the table "What about this one?" She asks handing me another and I turn it over to find it almost covered in blood. Nodding I put the bills back in the bag and zip it up.

"Grace?" she asks.

"The day they turned the power out and you were explaining about the fridge went" I say and she nods "I was listening and when I told her what you where saying she blamed herself for Grandpa not sending the money.

"Okay. First , he does send the money, every month and not a day late. That money goes on for food and clothes for you two and second, no more listening in on my privet conversations" she says poking me in the chest.

"Sorry" I say sheepishly and frown when I listen around the house for my sisters heart beat but come up with nothing "Mom, where's Gracie? I don't hear her heart beat" I say and she gives me that look. The 'What did I just say about privacy' look.

"She's at Liam's" She explains with a glare

"Alone? Mom, we just got assassins of our backs. She got set on fire and shot in the shoulder and your just letting her walk around unprotected?" I ask agitated.

"She is at Liam's. A werewolf beta. Your werewolf beta. And if she can't protect herself I'm sure he can"

"I'm not so sure. He's been off lately, ever since the hospital with the berserkers he's been scared. The fear literally rolls off of him. And I don't want them to alone together"

"Why because they're mates? That's what you called it right"

"Yeah" I say and slump my shoulders

"You still haven't told them?"

"No" I groan out

"Are you going to?"

"I think Grace already suspects something"

"But wouldn't it be best coming from you. His Alpha, her brother"

"They just met and I think they're going a bit too fast. I just don't want anyone to get hurt"

"Like you and Allison?" She asks and I look up at her. "She was the new girl and you two jumped straight into dating"

"I just don't want either of them to get hurt"

"I don't know much about wolves but the one thing I do know is that when a wolf finds it's mate, it's for life, they're drawn to each other. They feel complete. Grace may not be a werewolf. But she was born to be with one. She was born to be with Liam"

"How do you know the mating ways of wolves?" I ask amused.

"Hospital Television in the waiting room has the nature channel" She says with a laugh.

A ping sound and she pulls her phone out of her pocket, reading the text with a nod she hands the phone to me.

 _Staying at Liam's. Don't want to have you or Scott drive in the rain_

 _Love_

 _Grace_

"I think it's best. To let them two have the knowledge and go with it at their own pace"

"What if that pace ends up with her pregnant at 16?"

"WHAT? SCOTT! Is that really what you are worrying about?"

"Kinda" I say and takes her phone back and hits me on the back of the head before walking upstairs. "I wonder what she's wearing for school tomorrow" I call up to her.

"Get to bed Scott!"

My phone buzzes in my pocket and I pull it out to find a message from Liam:

 _Bring G's back pack to School tomorrow?_

 _~ Liam_

Sighing in frustration I slide my phone in my pocket so I don't crush it.

Grace P.O.V.

Loud grunts of fighting sound through the speakers of Liam's TV as he and Mason sit on the floor with controllers in their hands. I lie on Liam bed in my dark purple loose vest top, jeggings and purple lightning socks whilst reading a book on wolves.

Everything makes sense now. The constant want to be near him. Being able to feel only his emotions. Being truly happy when I see him. Not to mention always wanting to reach out and touch him, just to make sure he's actually there.

"OHHH!" The boys both say and I look up at the two

"When did you get so good?" Mason asks "You been practicing? Or did you just suddenly get superhuman reflexes?" Mason jokes.

"Uhh? Practicing. Yeah I've been practicing" He tries to convince him and I push my book aside and crawl up between the two, Lying down on my stomach at the end of the bed I pull Liam's face around and peck him on the lips. Pulling back I go to sit up but he pulls me back down into another kiss.

"And I should be studying" Mason says and we pull apart to see him putting the controller down and getting to his feet.

"Where are you going?"

"Home? Got a history test tomorrow" he says dropping back down

"Come on one more game" Liam says trying to make him stay and I look to him confused as I can clearly feel the nerves rolling off of him.

"Yeah, you said that four games ago" Mason explains getting up again and walking to the door.

"Study here, you can stay over" Liam pleads "Grace is studying"

"No Grace is reading a book on Wolves for whatever reason" Mason says with a laugh and Liam gives me a confused glance and turns back to Mason

"Come on, one more game, just one?" Liam pleads again.

"You okay?" Mason asks concerned.

"Yeah, you're right. You should go. I should probably study too" Liam says giving up and I look at Mason confused "See you at school" Liam says not looking up from the floor.

Looking at Mason I nod my head to him and say. "I'm gonna stay a while"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow" Mason say not looking away from Liam until he's out of the door. Listening I wait for him to go out of the front door and away from the house. Getting off the bed I walk around and Kneel in front of Liam.

"Hey?" I ask but he doesn't look up. Confused I place two fingers under his chin and guide his head up to look at me "What's got you so scared?" I ask gently.

"Them, You" He says honestly whilst slightly choking on his words.

"Them? The assassins? Liam they're gone" I explain

"No not the Assassins, the berserkers" He says and I now realise why he's been jumpy and nervous these past few days.

"You can see them cant you?" I ask and he looks at me with wide eyes and nods.

"How do you know?"

"Because I used to too" Liam looks at me confused. "After Allison died. I kept of seeing things too, more specifically I kept on seeing the Oni. I wasn't there for her death but I was close. Scott, Stiles and I were in the tunnels at Oak Creek looking for Lydia and when we found her Scott ran off to help the others. I was human back then and couldn't do anything but shoot a gun so I stayed with Lydia and Stiles. He had collapsed because of what the Nogitsune had done. We were waiting and suddenly Lydia Screams out a name"

"Allison" Liam says and I nod.

"Realising what had happened I rushed after my brother and by the time I got there, she was already gone. After that night I kept n seeing the Oni every way I turned"

"What made it stop?"

"Stile's actually. He, Scott, Kira, Lydia and I went after the Nogitsune but after realising the attacks from the Oni were just illusions. It all stopped and Scott changed the Nogitsune by biting him, you can't be both Wolf and Fox. By the time summer rolled around I was still seeing the Oni until one day stiles comes up to me and says 'It's okay to be afraid. But it isn't okay to let fear rule you' after that I gradually stopped seeing things and now my mind is sound again" I say causing him to laugh lightly.

"How do I get it to go away"

"You look to your friends for guidance. They are the reason we fight. Our friends are the reason we are strong. Not because we have supernatural ability's. Because we use those ability's to keep them from getting hurt"

"What about Stiles? He's not supernatural"

"Oh this is all Stiles fault. He dragged Scott and I into the middle of the woods to look for half a body. He's paying his part of the price" I say and help him to his feet. "Come on you should get some sleep, we have school tomorrow" I explain and let go of his hand and walk over to where my Ugg's are next to his door.

"Can you stay?"

"What?" I ask turning back to him with a boot in my hand. Walking you to me he takes the boot out of my hand and drops it back next to the other one. Taking a hold of my waist he pulls me closer and Kisses me lightly.

"Stay" He repeats.

Sighing I pull out my Phone and text my mom:

 _Staying at Liam's. Don't want to have you or Scott drive in the rain_

 _Love_

 _Grace_

"Done" I say and Slide my phone in my pocket.

"That easy? No response?"

"Mom trusts me" I say shrugging my shoulders "Scott however..."

"Doesn't?"

"Scott thinks I'm a china doll. To delicate to be played with or let out of the box"

"That your better kept, wrapped in bubble wrap, in a box filled with packaging peanuts?"

"And in a earthquake proof safe" I laugh with him. "Damn I forgot my bag homework, it's in my bag at home"

"Is it done?"

"Yeah, just I won't have time to get it tomorrow"

Liam pulls out his phone and types a few words and throws his phone on his bed.

"What did you do?" I ask sliding my arms around his waist.

"Texted your brother to bring it to you tomorrow" He says with a shrug and leans down to kiss me.

"How do you know he doesn't think I'm home?"

"Because It's Scott" He says like it's the answer to everything.

"Come on" I say and walk over to his TV, turning it off. Turning back around I look at him just standing where I left him. "What are you doing?"

"You can umm... You can take the bed" He says awkwardly.

"You're right I can" I say walking up to it and removing my book from it and pulling the sheet back. "And so can you" I can practically feel the giddiness coming from him. Turning back around I look at him and see his face with a smile on it so big it has to hurt. Liam walks forward and pulls the book out of my hand, looking down at it.

"The Hidden Life of Wolves? You don't get enough wolf drama in your life with werewolves so you move fill it with this?" He asks waving the book around.

"No, I – I just wanted to work out a theory" I explain.

"And did you?"

"Yeah, turns out I was right"

"What was it?"

"That you... are highly annoying" I say snatching the book back from a laughing Liam. "Hey can you umm, can you lend me a shirt please?"

"Uh sure here" He says and pulls a plain black t-shirt out of a draw, handing it to me. I place to book next to my boots and pull my vest top off, not caring that Liam is watching my every move, I slip on the shirt and pull it down over my body. Looking up at Liam I undo my jeans and slide them off as well.

"I can't sleep with pants on" I explain and shift the shirt to down past my underwear. Removing my socks I pick up my pants and place everything with my boots and book. Turning back around I look at Liam who's eyes never left me. "Enjoy the show?" I ask laughing.

"Kind of" He says and blushes. Walking over to him I place my hands at the bottom of his white shirt and bring it up over his stomach. Liam lifts his arm up and allows me to pull it over his head leaving him in just a pair of grey joggers. Bending down slightly I place a kiss right where his heart is and he hisses in a breath. "Grace?" He asks nervously.

"Yeah?"

"What are you-?"

"Do you not want me?" I ask hurt. I though he wanted me. He's supposed to want me too.

Understanding my feeling his eyes widen and he nearly shouts out "Oh God I want you, you have no idea how much but I just think that maybe we should start by actually dating" He explains and I jump back in realisation. Liam and I are not dating we're just... us.

"Oh God Liam. I'm so sorry. I should not have done that" I gasp out and drop down on his bed with my head in my hands.

"No you shouldn't have" He says making me feel worse. The mattress shifts slightly telling me he sat down too and I feel him move my blonde hair away and he tucks some behind my ear. "Grace?" He whispers and I look up at him my face wet with fallen tears. "It should have been like this" His say says and he leans forward, placing his lips softly on my, guiding me into a kiss.

Returning the pressure I kiss him back and open my mouth when I feel his tongue slide across my bottom lip. A battle of dominance occurs and we shift slightly so we're now lying on the bed with my head on one of his pillows and he is lying on top of me. Keeping his left hand near my head to keep his weight off of me his right hand travels to my waist and he pulls me to him slightly, forcing a certain parts of his body to collide with my upper thigh. Feeling the pressure of his groin against my naked leg he jumps back in fight and tumbles off the bottom off the bed. Gasping in surprise at his tumble I swiftly crawl to the bottom of the bed and look down at him.

"Liam?" I ask him when he hasn't opened his eyes and his face is slightly scrunched up.

"Just a second" he hisses out.

"What's wrong?" I ask confused and rake my eyes over his body. My eyes landing on the problem I immediately look back at his face hoping not to get caught looking but hits too late his eyes are already open and he's looking at me with a guilty expression.

"Sorry" I almost cries.

"Why are you says sorry?" I ask confused.

"Because of you know, this" He says and wakes his hand to id groin.

"I honestly don't care. You're a guy. Beside I grew up with Stiles. I've heard plenty of stuff that will make you plush for a year. That and Lydia already gave me the sex talk" I say shrugging.

"Lydia?" He ask sitting up. I guess it passed.

"Mom and Scott tried too when I started high school but I said that Lydia already beat them to it" I get of the bed and hold my hand out to him, grabbing them I pull him up and we stand almost chest to chest.

"Listen, I know we're us and I know that one day we will. I'm just not ready for that. But right now I think all I can give you is the knowledge that..."

"That what G?" He asks when I stop talking.

"I never told you that I love you too, did I?"

"You love me?"his mouth shifting into a wolfish grin.

"Yeah, Yeah I do" I say with a smile matching his.

"I Love you" He whispers moving forward.

"I Love you" I whisper back and kiss him again.

Pulling out of the kiss I let him lead me back to the bed and he lays down first and opens his arms for me to climb in. Doing just that I pull the sheet up over us and settle into his arms that are wrapped around my waist. Reaching up I switch the bedside lamp off and snuggle back against him. After a few minutes I know, his arms jerk and squeeze me even tighter and I hear him let out a slight whimper. His emotions shift from Ecstasy to Terror.

"Liam?" I call confused the only other sounds are our breathing and the sound of the rain hitting the window outside. Liam's heart and breathing speed up and he lets about a small cry. Feeling him shift behind me I start to realise what is happening.

"You're not there! You're not there!" He calls and I immediately shift in his arms to face him. His eyes catch mind and I smash my lips to his, distracting him from his own mind. After a few seconds I pull away and look at him.

"There is nothing there" I say strongly and he nods his head. Looking at him I see the glassy eyes and sigh in defeat.

"What?" He asks.

"I set out on a narrow way many years ago

Hoping I would find true love along the broken road

But I got lost a time or two

Wiped my brow kept pushing through

I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you"

"Wow, I- I didn't know you could sing" Liam stutters out.

"Not a lot of people do or not a lot have heard me. Mom, Scott, Derek, Stiles, Lydia, Allison and Coach are the only ones that have heard me sing"

"And now me"

"And now you" I agree.

"Can you continue?"

"That every long lost dream lead me to where you are

Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars

Pointing me on my way into your loving arms

This much I know is true

That God blessed the broken road

That led me straight to you

Yes it did

And now I'm rolling home

Into my lover's arms

This much I know is true

That God blessed the broken road

That led me straight to you"

I finish softly as I watch his eyes droop and he falls to sleep. Settling from my singing, I now lie with my head on his shoulder and both his arms around my waist. My eyelids eventually start to get heavy and I fall asleep to the calm beat of Liam's heart.

 _The next morning_

I wake up to someone shaking me. Assuming it's my annoying as hell brother I swat at the hand on my shoulder. "Screw off Scotty, I'm sleeping" I mumble turning over into the hard mattress of my bed. Hard Mattress? Nope, not a mattress. Defiantly not one when it starts moving and laughing.

"I am most certainly not your brother and I will not 'screw off' due to the fact that we are in my house and you have to get up, we have school"

"Can't we ditch?" I ask opening my eyes and looking at him, we're still in the same position as last night.

"No, I don't want you to miss school and I don't want Scott and Stiles coming here and breaking down my front door, to see what I've done with you" He says laughing but we both know that, that is exactly what they would do.

"Okay, getting up" I say and pull myself from his arms, sitting up. I hear a clang downstairs and using my supernatural hearing I listen to the humming of a woman in the kitchen moving things around. Eyes widening in realisation I turn to Liam "Ummm... Your mom doesn't happen to be awake. Right?"

"Yeah" Liam replies sitting up and looking at me guiltily "Dad too"

"Oh God" I say and jump off of the bed

"What? What's wrong?" He asks getting up too and I look at him with wide panicked eyes

"What's wrong? I'm going to have to crawl out of your window" hiss quietly

"Grace, you don't have to crawl out of my window. My mom already knows you're here" Liam explains and I freeze.

"She knows I'm here?"

"She came in to wake Liam up this morning and found you in his bed as well" a deep voice says from behind me and I spin around to see Liam's Stepdad in the doorway.

"Hey Dr. Geyer" I say waving slightly then wrapping my arms around my waist.

"Hey Dad, Is there something you need?" Liam asks walking up behind me and putting a arm around my waist.

"No, but your mom wants you dressed and down to breakfast. You too miss McCall" he nods to me

"Sure" I reply shrinking back into Liam's embrace.

"Oh and there is a spare toothbrush in the cabinet you can use while you're here" He says and

"Thanks... dad" Liam says slightly annoyed at my embarrassment.

"Hey I'm just looking out for the young girls health" He says and walk away.

"That just happened" I say awkwardly looking around.

"I think that was my dad's way for saying you now have a toothbrush here" He say removing his arms from my waist.

"Right well we should get ready for school" I say and turn to my bag that is not there, because it is at home. That Scott is bringing. "Uh Liam? Do you have a fresh shirt I can borrow?" I ask and he pulls out two shirts from the draw he was searching through.

"Here" he says walking over and handing me a grey and black baseball shirt with ¾ length sleeves.

"Thanks" I say with a smile and walk over to my pile of clothes next the door and grab by jeans. Walking back over to the bed, I place them down and pull he plain black t-shirt off.

"Uh Grace?" Liam asks as I throw the shirt in the hamper to wash

"Yeah?" I ask turning around and notice his eyes aren't anyway looking at my face they are staring at my chest and travelling down my thighs.

"Umm... I umm" Liam says at a loss for words.

"For God sakes Liam" I say

"I'm sorry but there is an extremely beautiful girl practically naked in my bedroom and I don't know what to do" He almost screams out.

"Get dressed. I don't want your mom coming up here and seeing her son and his girlfriend with no clothes on" I say whilst putting my jeans on.

"Girlfriend?" Liam asks and I freeze.

"Uhh... well you know with everything and then last night I just assumed..."

"Girlfriend?"Liam asks again this time whilst buttoning his jeans and walking over to me. Both of us shirtless but me in buttoned jeans and a bra. Putting his hand on my waist he brings them round to my front and closes the button on my pants for me. "I like that you're my girlfriend now" He whispers huskily to me and kisses my cheek.

"Liam?" A female voice calls out from down stairs.

"Be down in a minute" My boyfriend calls out and moves back from me. He leans down to the bed and picks up the shirt he is lending me and hands it to me. "Hurry before she comes up here"

Nodding I slip the shirt of over my head and he does the same with his and he leaves the room. I move to the door and slip my socks and shoes on then get back up, bringing the book with me. "Here" Liam says walking back in with a pink toothbrush, handing it to me.

"Pink?" I question

"Go!" He laughs taking the book and pushes me out the door. Walking to the bathroom I go over to the sink and begin to brush my teeth. After a few minutes Liam calls from the other side of the closed door. "Grace? You almost done?" He ask and I rinse my brush and place it next to a lonely blue one. Walking to the door. I open it to Liam's smiling face. "Here" He says and hands me a hair brush. Smiling thankfully at him I take it and brush through my hair several time. "Beautiful" He says and kisses me. Taking the brush back he places it on a shelf in his room and leads me downstairs, holding my hand.

Heading into the kitchen the smell for freshly made pancakes waft through the air. Liam pushes open the door and pulls me inside where a Dr. Geyer and a brunette woman are sitting at one side of the table.

"Liam, Grace! So glad you two could finally join us" Liam's Mother says getting up and walks over to us. She stops in front of us and pulls my in a hug, forcing me to drop Liam's hand and return the gesture. When she pulls away I immediately latch my hand back onto Liam's.

Look over at Dr. Geyer he smiles at me and I smile back at him shyly, my eyes shifting to the woman how has retaken her seat beside him "Have a seat" He says gesturing to the two seats in front of him and his wife.

Liam allows me to sit first, directly across from Liam's mother, with my boyfriend on my right, across from his stepfather. Once seated my leg begins to bounce uncontrollably, Liam seeing the action rests his hand on my thigh, leaving it there, an action that doesn't go unnoticed by his parents.

Smiling at me, Mrs Geyer says "There is no need to be nervous Grace. From all that I've heard from my son, you're more or less described as the most beautiful person in the world"

"Mom" Liam groans in embarrassment.

"What? Sweetie you were not far off, you are very gorgeous" she compliments.

"Thank you" I say shyly trying to hide my laugh from an embarrassed Liam.

"Eat up kids" Dr. Geyer says pointing to the stack of pancakes each in front of us. Digging in we all sit in silence. Uncomfortably.

"So Grace, Liam tells me your brother is captain if the Lacrosse team"

"Umm. Yeah"

"You must be very proud of him. I mean lacrosse is the number one sport in beacon"

"I've always been proud of my brother. He's the best person I know"

"So, do you play a sport? Does it run in the family?"

"I sometimes play Lacrosse with my brother and his best friends. I help them practice" I say and notice she is staring at me.

"I'm sorry, you are just incredibly beautiful, is your whole family as good looking as you?"

"Umm, I guess so. I mean I look like my mom"

"Melissa right? She works at the hospital as a nurse?"

"Mom" Liam interrupts.

"It's okay" I say turning to him then back to his mother. "Actually my mother's name was Claire, I'm adopted. My mom, Melissa was best friends with my birth parents"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Liam never mentioned that" she apologised, sending a glare to her son who shrinks back.

"I was only 5 at the time and I don't really remember them buy from what my mom has told me I'm a lot like them both, especially my mom" I say and Liam lets out a chuckle, confusing the two.

"The Hidden life of Wolves?" Dr. Geyer asks looking to the book next to Liam; I hadn't noticed he still had with him.

"That's mine" I say and Liam hands it over to me.

"You like wolves?" Mrs Geyer asks me.

"Actually I love them" I reply with a smile and Liam's hand squeezes me thigh. Finishing breakfast, get a life off his mother to school, due to the fact that we had missed the bus and were going to be late.

Getting out of the car, and waiting for his mom to be out of sight. He then turns to me with a cheeky smile.

"I think they liked you"

"Oh God did I just meet your parents?"

"Yes I believe so" He says with a smirk.

"Grace!" Scott's voice yells from behind me and I spin to find him standing there with my back pack in his hands.

"Thanks" I say running up to him with Liam trailing behind.

"How was last night?" He asks looking at Liam with a slight glare.

"It was fine Scott, nothing happened" I Liam taking the bag and search through it and he looks at me hearing my heart skip.

"Don't lie to me Gracie"

"We backed off" I said honestly and he nods in acceptance.

"Get to class guys" Grabbing Liam I drag him inside and to our lockers.

 _Time skip_

The first few lessons fly by and I haven't seen Liam in over an hour. Separating from Mason as we walk out of chemistry I make my way to my locker shove my books inside. A throat clearing beside me pulls me catches my attention and I turn to see Scott and Stiles watching me.

"What?" I ask agitated.

"Hey, Hi... uh. How are you?" Stiles says giving me a wave and a awkward smile.

"What is it now?"

"You're staying at Stiles' tonight" My brother says not even giving me an option.

"Why?"

"Mom's got work and Kira and I have a date. I don't want you at home by yourself"

"This is because I stayed at Liam's last night isn't it?"

"No" Scott says the same time as Stiles says "Yes"

"Yes, yes it is, I don't trust the little shit" Stiles says

"I was fine last night" I remind them, tilting my head to the side and putting my hand on my hip.

"Oh yeah? What did you two do?"

"Uh..." I say but freeze "So you driving me home to pick up my stuff? I'll need a change of clothes for tomorrow"

"Uh huh" Stiles says slightly glaring at me. "Oh look there's Malia" I say pointing to the Were-Coyote across the hall way. "Go to her" I tell stiles and he immediately runs off.

Turning back to my brother, I raise a eyebrow at his questioning look.

"What now?" I whine.

"What did happen last night Gracie?"

"Scott-"

"Please, just tell me you two didn't... You know... have-"

"Sex?" I ask loudly causing a few people to look over at us. "No Scott, we didn't" I tell him, putting him at ease. "But we could have" I say smirking and shut my locker before walking away, leaving him frozen in shock.

"Hold up, hold up, hold up. Grace?" he chases after me and grabs my arm spinning me around.

"yes?"

"Look it's not that, It's just I don't think that you two should rush into anything."

"Like you did?"

"I-"

"I'm not you Scott and Liam isn't Allison. Beside shouldn't you be happy? I mean, I am with me being your Beta's mate and all?"

"Gracie-"

"Were you even going to tell us?"

"How did you...?" He asks me but I cut him of throwing the 'The Hidden life of wolves' at his chest.

"I may be young Scotty, but I'm not stupid. I've been piecing together what people have said, and doing my own research for days"

"Does Liam know?"

"I think that's something you should tell him. You are the Alpha" I say and begin to walk away but a pang in my chest causes me to collapse in pain.

"Grace?" Scott says rushing to me. "Gracie?"

"Liam!" I gasp out. "something's wrong" I say looking at him.

"Grace your eyes, stop it" no knowing my eyes are glowing I shift my gaze to the floor. My brothers hand wraps around my bicep and he drags me off to somewhere. He pushes through a door and I drop to the carpeted floor. Looking up I see Scott life a bar off of Liam's chest, who is trapped on the bench press.

Once the bar is off him, Liam sits up gasping and coughing and drops to the floor.

"Liam?" Mason asks and I now register he is in the room. The ache in my chest, disappeared and I crawl over to Liam and wrap my arms around him.

"I'm fine" Liam says to his best friend, barely acknowledging him.

"If you don't want to be with us, that's okay. But don't push your friends away too" Scott whispers to his beta and Liam looks up at him and sends a glance to me. Looking back at Scott I watch as his gaze shifts to something over my brother's shoulder, following his gaze I see that he is looking at a mirror. But not at himself, his gaze is off, further up than a man. Realisation sets in as I feel the slight presence of terror was over him and I grab his face making him look at me.

"There is nothing there" I whisper too quietly for Mason to here, but obviously Scott does as he shots me a confused look. Liam nods his head in acceptance and I help him off the floor, and allow him and Mason to go and get changed before we head to out next class that we have together.

 _Time skip_

 _Stilinski House._

Stiles sits at his computer desk, writing. As Malia lies on his bed and I sit on the floor in front of her with my back leaning against the bed. We are all in our own little world until the sheriff knocks on the door frame, gaining our attention.

"Stop what you're doing, I'm taking you all out to dinner. Whatever you want?" He says walking into the room.

"Dad I don't think a man of your debt should be treating anyone, to anything" Stiles tells his father.

"Well there is one debt we no longer have to worry about" The sheriff replies pulling out a piece of paper from his back pocket. Closing my history book, I push it to the side and watch the father and son.

"What is that?" Stiles asks and takes the sheet off of his father.

"Papa S?" I ask drawing his attention to me and holding my hands out for him to help me up.

"Letter of apology from Eichen house. Apparently they've decided to forgive our debt due to, uh... well, you and Lydia almost getting murdered" he says grabbing my hands and lifting me to my feet.

"They can do that?" Malia pipes up.

"They can do it, and they did it" He says smiling at her.

"I have never been happy to have almost been murdered" Stiles says waving his hands around.

"Hold on, you were almost killed. Yet I was set on fire and shot. How come I don't get anything"

"Because we can't tell anyone how you survived being a barbeque or target practice" Stiles says in his 'Stiles' way.

Rolling my eyes I smile to the sheriff "I'm very happy for you guys"

"Well look we're not out of it yet but, we're going to be okay. And at least for the moment I can afford to talk out my son, his girlfriend and our little squatter" He says smiling jokingly at me "Out to dinner" Stiles slams his noted pad closed and gets out of the chair with a big smile on his face.

"Malia?" Papa Stilinski asks drawing her attention from packing up her stuff. "What's your favourite food?"

"Deer" Malia asks slightly dazed at the thought of the creature.

I hold in a laugh as the sheriff looks stunned and Stiles looks happy but looks at his father's face and corrects Malia into a more civilised option of Pizza.

"She likes Pizza" Stiles informs his father. And Malia gives them a bright smile.

"Your 'squatter' likes Pizza too" I say raising my hand at they all look to me. Sheriff and Malia smiling and Stiles with at thankful nod because I drew the attention from his slightly still wild girlfriend.

 _The next day_

Confused about my brothers whereabouts, I follow Liam and Stiles into the boys locker room.

"Everything's, fine I got a text from him this morning. He's said he might be a little late" Stiles informs Liam.

"How late is late? Is he always late? We're playing Devenford prep again and this time it's an actually game. He shouldn't be late" Liam rants to Stiles, Catching the coaches attention.

"Who shouldn't be late?" Coach asks Liam and the boys turn to him.

"Scott and Kira" Liam answers reluctantly.

"They might be slightly late" Stiles in puts.

"W—w-w-w- Slightly late? Is still late. What are they doing?" Coach ask and none of us answer.

"They're, They're doing something that's going to make them slightly late" Stiles say scratching behind his ear and I grab onto Liam's hand to keep myself from falling down in silent laughter.

"What could Scott and Kira be doing right now! That's more important than playing in the first game" Coach asks us and I look around to see everyone else's gathered around watching us. Stiles Looks at Liam and I and I nudge him in the back to answer the Coach.

"Oh Coach"

"What? Biscuit! Shed some light on this Please" Coach says to me and Liam and Stiles move apart so everyone can see me more clearly.

"Me? Uh... Scott and Kira? They're um..."

"Yes?" Coach says, his head slightly bobbing as he folds his arms over his chest with a smile on his face.

"They are um..." I say looking around and find my escape "Oh god I just realised, this is the boys locker room and you guys have a big game, Chop, chop, come on boys it's almost game time!" I say with a laughing smile and kiss Liam on the lips before rushing off out of the door.

Walking out to the bleaches I find Mason sitting with Sydney. "Hey!" I say running up to them"

"Hey Grace" Sydney says smiling to me. Looking down I see the sign that she's holding 'GO LIAM!'

"Should I be worried?" I ask gesturing to the sheet in her hands.

"Oh, no I..." she stutters.

"I'm kidding" I say smiling to her and sit down on the other side of her so she is in between Mason and I " Although I'm a little guilty for not making one myself"

"Are you not cold?" She asks me and mason looks over to us.

"Grace here apparently doesn't get cold" Mason informs her and she looks at me confused.

"Here" I say and take her covered arm, pushing up the sleeve of her jacket I place my hand on her forearm and generate and small dosage of heat. Not hot enough to hurt but warmer than the average warmth of the human body.

"Wow! Must be nice never getting cold" Removing my hand she says, smiling to me.

"It comes in handy sometimes" I says smiling back and turn to the field as the whistle blows.

The game starts and so does Stiles awkwardness x100. He's falling all over the field, more than usually. As the game progresses; I sit watching as stiles stands there as Three Devenford prep guys run to him and one ploughs him down. Everyone gasps around me and I just roll my eyes at Stiles' way of being well, Stiles. Liam jogs up to the fallen man/child and kneels down beside him. Being the nosy girl I am, I listen in.

" _Yeah I'm gonna call Scott again"_ Where the hell is my brother? I ask myself and Pull my phone out of my bag. Scrolling through the texts I sent him, I begin to worry more and more.

Pressing the call button, I put the phone to my ear.

"Hey this is Scott! Sorry I missed you. Leave a message and I'll get back to you" Hanging up the phone I look back at Stiles and Liam who are now watching me and shake my head.

" _Keep trying"_ Stiles says knowing I'm listening. Scrawling through my phone I pull up Kira's name and press the call button.

"Hey this is Kira, So sorry I –" sighing I hanging up and stick my phone in my bag as the referee blows the whistle for a break. Getting off the bench I turn to Mason and Sydney.

"I'll be back soon" I inform the two and leave without giving them time to answer me.

Walking down the benches I sit down next to Stiles as Liam comes up and sits on my other side.

"Neither of them are answering?" Stiles asks me and I shake my head to him. "I gotta go see what's going on"

"You're leaving what are you going to tell coach?"

We look at Coach and watch as he throws his clipboard to the ground and shouts "Stupid! Stupid old..."

"Uh, you don't tell him anything okay? Liam you're going to be okay, alright?" Stiles tells the beta and pats him on the back a whistle blows and Stiles runs off.

"Hey, you got this!" I attempt to encourage him.

"I got this" He repeats but he doesn't sound to positive and walks off to the field.

"Biscuit! Where the hell is your brother and Yukimura?" Coach says walking up to me as I watch Liam stop in front of me not paying attention to anything.

"I wish I knew Cupcake" I answer him with a small smile which he returns but then his face turns stone cold again as he realises some people are watching him being soft "Well find him!" Walks away from me he turns to Liam. "LIAM!" Coach shout making my boyfriend wince "Get on the field!"

Walking back to the Bleachers I retake my spot next to Sydney.

"How do you do it?" Mason ask looking over Sydney to me.

"Do what?"

"Coach, How do you get along with him so well when he's mean to everyone else?"

"That, I have no idea. We just sort of understand each other"

"You are so weird" Mason says and turns back to the game.

More time passes with Devenford scoring again. I watch as Liam runs forward and stops as three plays from his old team, run to him. Seeing his shoulders slacken and his grip on his Lacrosse stick loosens. Once again the feeling of fear washes over me and I know what is happening to Liam.

"LIAM! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, MOVE!" Coach shouts and the Devenford prep guys run past him and score. , yet again.

More time passes and Liam now has the ball, dodging opposing players with the fear still rolling off of him. Devenford player 28, Brett Talbot runs up to Liam and knocks him to the ground and Liam loses the ball. Lying on the ground, Liam takes of his helmet and I listen to them talk.

" _What the hell did you do that for?"_ Liam asks glaring up at Brett.

Brett takes of his helmet and says _"Cause you're afraid, I can smell it from across the field. Are you hurt?"_

" _No!"_

" _Are you still alive?"_

" _Obviously"_ Liam says agitated.

" _Then get up!"_ Doing as he is told, Liam gets to his feet and the referee runs over to the two wolves.

" _You good to play?"_ Liam nods to him and he turns to Brett _"You planning on pulling something like that again?"_

" _Only if I have to"_ Brett says and I see a smirk appear on his face, before he runs off he turns in my direction and Liam follows his gaze to me. Brett gives me a curt nod and I nod back in thanks.

Liam glares at him and looks to me, his eyes immediately soften. Giving him a small smile he returns it and turns back to the game. Looking around I notice Peter sitting with Malia. As if sensing my gaze he looks up at me and wiggles his fingers with a smile on his face. Smirking I lift my hand up and flip him off which only makes him laugh a little.

The game finishes and I wait a while before heading into the boy's locker room. "Cover up boys, I'm back!" I shout covering my eyes, just in case.

"Grace?" Liam's voice echoes through the room.

"Yeah!" I beam with little skip and walk over to where his voice originated from.

Turning the corner I find him sitting on a bench and Brett leaning against the lockers. "Brett! How's Lori?" I ask the tall blond.

"She's good" He says with a nod and turns back to Liam.

"Why did you do that? Why did you help me?" Liam asks as I sit beside him.

"Because of her" Brett says and motions to me "And Scott. Grace saved Lori and Scott saved me, they saved all of us. Do you know how lucky you are?"

"What do you mean?"

"Scott's a true Alpha. That means he didn't get his powers because he was born with it, he didn't get it by stealing it or by killing someone. He earned it. And Grace here, she's the purest supernatural creature you can find; she understands what's right and what's wrong more than all of us. When you get lost, look to her for guidance. You're not strong because you can lift a lot of weight now. You're strong because you endure. Satomi calls it strength of character, you're lucky to have them" When he finishes he pushes off the lockers and walks out of the room.

Liam looks over to me and asks "Then why isn't he here?" Sighing I lie my head on his shoulder and close my eyes, wondering that myself.

My eyes snap open when my phone vibrates in my bag, thinking it's my brother I whip it out and sigh when I see it's from Stiles. Opening the message, my eyes widen at the words.

Scott and Kira are in Mexico. Kate.

-Stiles

 **A/N:**

 **Shall I continue after the next Chapter or not? Do you want a season 5?**


	11. Smoke and Mirrors

**REMEMBER TO CHECK POLYVORE FOR OUTFITS!**

Grace P.O.V.

Stiles and I crash into the Sheriff's office and he looks to us in confused.

"We're going back to Mexico" I say with a smile on my face and may arms held out wide.

Papa Stilinski glares up at us from his desk and closes a file before getting up out of his chair and walking over to the open door we just came through. Slamming it shut he spins around and hisses "You two are not going to Mexico" Making me lose my smile.

"Dad, Scott and Kira have been kidnapped and taken to Mexico. Okay, I think that's a pretty good reason for a trip to Mexico" Stiles explains to his father what the man already knows as he walks back to his seat.

"Okay, even if Deaton is right about this. The best thing to do is to go through the proper channels- "

"Dad-"

"That means calling the right law enforcement agencies, border patrol, putting out all points"

"And say what. What shall we tell them? The Kate Argent, a dead woman, kidnapped a teenage werewolf and his girlfriend who is a fox? Perfect get me the phone book and a tell one of your deputies I would like a large cappuccino with 6 sugars. We'll be here for a while" I rant and the two just stare at me.

"Dad, we can't just wait around for the wheels of bureaucracy to start spinning in five different government offices. Okay, someone needs to go down there right now and find them and rescue them. I'm going!"

"By the time you get through to the proper channels, Kate's damage would have been done" I snap at him, immediately feeling guilty but I push it back.

"I can keep you two from going" He says looking between us.

Stiles looks at me and I nod to him "We'd find a way" He informs his father.

"I can throw you two in a cell"

"Grace can melt the bars" Stiles says with a smirk, and I life up my hand and show him a glove of fire.

"Try explaining that to your superiors" I challenge, putting out the flame.

"Stiles, please just give me a little more time verify something slightly more concrete than a psychic vision from some guy with a third eye. Look I will call, every law enforcement agencies all the way down to south America if I have to. If nothing turns up, I will book three flights to Mexico. We'll all go, Okay?"

"Okay, Okay great. Do I get a gun?" Stiles agrees.

"No!" Stilinski says and walks way.

"Stiles, I have a hard time trusting you with a plastic spoon" I say turning to him with an emotionless faces.

Glaring at me, Stiles then grabs my arm and pulls me out of the Police station and to his jeep. Once we are on the road I look to his and ask. "We're going to Mexico aren't we?"

"Yep" He replies, his head tilting and a smirk appearing on his face.

"You're dads gonna be pissed"

"Oh yeah"

"We going alone?"

"Not a chance, we'd be dead the second we come up against a Berserker. Text Malia, tell her to meet us at your house"

"Why mine?" I ask pulling out my phone and texting the Were-coyote "Because we're gonna need something to track Scott's sent"

"What about Kira?" I say

"Her Sword is in the back seat, she left it a couple days ago" Stiles pulls the jeep up into the drive of my house and for once I am glad my mother isn't here. Footsteps sound behind us as we get out of the jeep and I turn to find Malia jogging up to us.

"Hey! How did you get here?" I ask looking around for a car.

"I ran" She explains like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Right sorry" I say and we go to the porch and Stiles opens the door with a key on his chair. Raising an eyebrow I look at him questioningly.

"What? You know I made a copy" He says walking inside and Malia and follow

"I thought my mom took it off you" I say closing the door.

"Well, She did, but I made another"

"Just go and get my brothers scent" I say loudly pointing up the stairs. Sighing, I spin around looking for something to do when a knock sounds on the door. Walking over I open the door to find Liam standing there, bouncing slightly on the spot.

"Liam! What are you doing here?"

"I'm coming with you guys" He says walking in the house.

"Coming where? We're not going any-"

"Don't lie to me, G"

"Liam, you coming is a very bad idea, it's a full moon"

"I don't care the last time I let you go somewhere without me. You got shot! I'm coming!" he says and sit on the edge of the table, and glare's at me. Sighing I give in and nod, his frown immediately growing into a smile. Footsteps thud down the stairs and Stiles and Malia round the corner.

"Oh Liam, go home! You're not coming with us" Stiles says to my boy friend.

"Why not?"

"Because, It's a full moon and I don't feel like driving on a full moon all the way don't to Mexico, just to have you rip my throat out"

"We can Lock me up, chain me to the back seat or something" Liam offers.

"You tore through the last chains, remember?" Malia reminds us.

"Yeah we will have to freeze you in Carbonite to get you down there" Stiles says after glancing down at my Star Wars T-shirt.

"Okay, where do we get Carbonite?" Liam asks and Malia looks at Stiles for the answer, as Stiles glares at Liam and asks.

"Seriously, you haven't seen it either?" Turning to me Stiles raises his eyebrow. "What do you see in this Kid? Don't answer that!" Stiles tells me an turns to the door, walking away.

"Wait!" Liam calls after him, flowing close behind and moves to stand in front of Stiles. "What if we put me in the trunk?"

"You'd get out of that too" Malia informs the beta.

"Liam, you've been a werewolf all of 5 minutes. You don't have to do this" Stiles says gently.

"I do" He says looking over stiles shoulder at me "And I want to" He says looking back at Stiles. "And there's got to be bigger chains, A bigger trunk or something, there has to be!"

"Maybe there is" Stiles says in realisation, caving in. "Gracie call Derek, tell him to meet us at the abandoned warehouse on Longleat" he demands, turning to me and then strutting out the door, with the rest of us following.

Climbing into the back of the jeep with Liam, Once seated I pull out my phone and call Derek, relaying Stiles' message and to get a vehicle with a big enough trunk for Liam after hanging up, I pick up Kira's sword and hand it to Liam as Stiles pulls out of my drive.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Use it to find her, catch her sent" Stiles answers from the driver's seat" Liam pulls the sword to his face and takes in the scent.

"There's nothing, it just smells like old jeep" Liam replies and Malia turns in her seat and takes the sword of him, sniffing it herself.

"He's right, we're gonna need something with a stronger smell"

"Okay then text Lydia and tell her to get something of Kira's and meet us at the warehouse" Stiles tells his girlfriend.

After a few minutes Malia's phone pings and she reads out,

 _Going to the school, Kira has a jacket in her locker._

 _Lydia_

Stiles pulls into the warehouse and we only have to wait 5 minutes before Derek and Braeden show up in two different cars.

"Come on" I tell Liam and hop out of the jeep after Malia who has Kira's sword.

Walking to Liam, we follow Stiles to Braeden. "How did you get a prison transport van?"

"I'm a U.S. Marshal" She confirms stopping in front of Stiles.

"Yeah, I thought that was, just a cover" Stiles replies slightly confused and Braeden just looks at him with a small smile on her face until her attention is directed to Derek getting out of his car, Slamming the door with Peter following seconds behind.

"We really bringing him?" Derek asks walking over to us pointing to Liam.

"We really bringing him?" Stiles retorts pointing to an approaching Peter.

"We're bringing everyone we can. And considering Scott and Kira were taken the night before a full moon, we should probably get going"

"I don't like him" I whisper to Derek.

"Me either" Derek whispers back leaning down slightly, he reaches out and cups my head, pulling me slightly to him, making me release my hold on Liam's hand as he kisses the top of my head. Smiling up at him, move my head way from his face and nudge his shoulder with my forehead.

"What does that mean?" Malia asks, getting back into the conversation. Looking over to Peter. I see him giving me an annoyed look. Which just makes me smirk at him.

"If Kate took Scott back to the same temple that she took Derek how do we know she's not planning to do the same thing to him?" Peter asks us.

"She wants to make him younger?" Liam asks him.

"Or take him back to when he wasn't a werewolf"

"When he was an awkward 15 year old with asthma?" I ask with a laugh.

"A werewolf can't steel a true Alpha's power, but maybe. A Nagual jaguar with the power of Tezcatlipoca behind her... maybe she can. So if everyone is officially freaked out? I say we get going"

"We can't, No without Lydia" Stiles announces.

"Call her" Derek demands and Stiles walks off to near the entrance.

"What's she doing at the School anyway?" Derek asks after a few minutes.

"We got Kira's sword, but need something with a stronger scent. Lydia wants to get a jacket out of her locker" Malia informs her cousin. And turns when Stiles walks back over.

"Nothing"

"She has a car, she can catch up to us" Braeden offers.

"That's a good point, we'll call from the road" Peter agrees

"No, what if something happened, what if she's in trouble" Stiles argues.

"Fine, you stay, you find her. We're gonna go one without you" Peter shoots back and I glare at him from my spot next to Liam.

"I could call Mason, he has a study group at school, maybe he could look for her" Liam pipes up.

"Alright fine" Stiles caves and we make our way to the van.

"Remember what we're dealing with here!" Peter calls out, drawing our attention. "It's not just Kate, it's Berserkers. You might see human eyes behind those skulls, do not assume there is any humanity left" He informs us and looks to Liam beside me. "This little one is terrified of them, aren't you? Don't worry my friend; it is that fear that will keep you alive"

"Oh bite me" I sneer at him but he just rolls his eyes and continues.

"Reminder to everyone, you do not kill Berserkers to survivor, you fight to kill"

Pushing on Liam's shoulder I direct him to the back of the van and make him climb in first, once up he turns around and offers his hand to help me up but Stiles' hand shoots out stopping me from accepting.

"Grace, uh , uh, front with Braeden. Now!" Glaring at him, I look to Derek and he nods in agreement with Stiles.

Huffing I walk to the passenger side of the van and climb in. Looking over at Braeden she gives me a smile and turns on the ignition "It's alright Grace, Let's have girl time"

"You're joking aren't you?" I ask already knowing the answer. Smiling she just shakes her head and begins to pull out of the warehouse.

We've been on the road 3 hours now and we still haven't heard anything from either Mason or Lydia, Derek and Stiles are working on Liam's control with the 'All-powerful Hale Triskelion. "Something's definitely wrong. Mason or Lydia should have called us by now" I inform the marshal.

"Try calling them again" Pulling my phone out of my jean shorts. Finding Masons name I press the call button and put it on speaker, and just listen to the constant ringing.

"Try Lydia" Doing the same again all I get is another set of ringing. Growling in frustration I throw my phone to the van floor and rub my hands over my face.

More hours pass and it's now dark, and the full moon is raising. Worried I turn in my seat to look at the boys in the back, Liam has began to sweat and is panting.

"Liam, you with me?" Derek asks, leaning forward. "We have a mantra that we use, repeat it, you focus on the words. It's like meditating. You say the word until you feel the control coming back to you"

"Okay, Okay, okay what are the words?"

"Okay look at the Triskelion, see the symbol? I have a tattoo on my back it's the same thing. Each spiral means something"

"Alpha, Beta, Omega"

"It represents the idea that we can always rise to one but fall back to another, Beta's can become alphas"

"Alpha's can become beta's" Stiles adds

"Can Alpha's become Omega's?" Liam asks, panting.

"Yes" I say and all three look to me, realising I am watching.

"All you have to do is say the three words. With each one you tell yourself you're getting calmer, more in control, go ahead" Derek instructs.

"Alpha, Beta-"

"Slower!" Derek interrupts.

"Alpha, Beta, Omega..." Liam growls out and pause before continuing.

"Good say it again, Remember every time you're saying the word you're getting calmer"

"Alpha, Beta, Omega" Liam repeats but his voice is more, wolfish. Echoing slightly.

"Oh..." Stiles jumps back putting his feet on the bench to move away from the Beta.

"Say it again!"

"Derek, I don't think that powerful of self control is working" Stiles tells him and I look at Liam to see his eyes have began to glow.

"Liam, say it again!" Derek yells at him but Liam jumps forward to attack him and Braeden begins to lose control of the van.

My body lurches forward and I hit my head of the metal sheet, blocking Braeden and I from the boys.

"Ow, Braeden!"

"Sorry! Derek?" She calls to them and I turn to see Liam has broken the handcuffs.

"Hey I think we're going to need to go a little fast"

"Liam! Liam! Come on look at me! Look at me!" I yell trying get his attention to stop him from clawing apart Derek. "LIAM!" I yell successfully getting him to look at me.

"Keep going!" Derek shouts to Braeden.

"We're almost there!" Braeden shouts back and I watch as Liam's attention shifts back to Stiles and Derek.

"No, no, no. Liam! Liam! Back to me"

"I really don't think Alpha, Beta, Omega is resonating with him!" Stiles shouts to Derek

"Do you know any other mantras?" Derek shouts back and Stiles eyes meet mine, and I smirk to him, giving him a nod.

"Yeah, we do" Stiles says and nods back to me.

"Liam, Liam! What three things cannot long be hidden?" Stiles asks but then Liam goes to attack Derek again.

"Liam, look at me!" I shout gaining his attention once again. "What three thing's cannot long be hidden? What three things?"

"Sun, the moon, the truth" Liam pants and begins to calm down, his voice begins to turn back to normal.

"That's it, say it again" Stiles in forms him.

Glowing my eyes I look to Liam and start to say "The sun, the moon, the truth"

"Derek?" Braeden asks from beside me. But I don't look away from Liam.

"We're okay" He informs her.

"The sun, the moon and the truth" Liam says, his voice shaking, looking at me and he's now completely human.

Smiling at him I then turn my attention back to the front. The sky is now dark as we drive up to La Iglesias.

"We're here!" I announce, turning around as Braeden stops the care

"Can't Believe I did it. 'bout for a minute there I thought I was gonna tare the two of you apart" Liam tells the two and I let out a laugh.

"Yeah, that would have made an awkward ride home so, thanks" Stiles retorts.

"Think you can bring the same level of control and strength inside La Iglesia?" Derek asks and Liam looks to me.

Giving him a curt nod he then looks down to his hand and extends his claws.

"Alright well we might actually be able to do this" Stiles announces.

"Thanks for the confidence, Stilinski" I say as Derek gets up and walks to the door only to be yanked out and thrown to the ground by a Berserker. "Derek!" I shriek, jumping out of the van with Braeden following with her gun. Running to the back of the van I skid to a stop and watch as the Berserker slams Derek into rubble and stab him, multiple time. Braeden shots the Berserker and Ignoring Satomi's words about my emotion I allow my anger and frustration to overcome me and set my right hand alight then throw a ball of fire at the Berserker sending him into the side of a building.

Everyone turns to me with wide eyes and I just push past them and run to Derek with Braeden at my side. We drop down to our knees next to Derek's beaten body and tears begin to weld up in my eyes, blurring my vision. Braeden checks over his wounds as Peter asks,

"How bad is it?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine! Just get to Scott" Derek gasps out and we all hesitate "Just find him. We'll be right behind you, go" but we don't and I just kneel, gasping because of my tears.

"Grace, a phoenix heals, can you?" Braeden asks turning to me.

"I'm not that strong and even if I did, I have no clue how to anyways" I cry, the tears still spilling down my cheeks.

Derek directs his attention to me and places his hand on my cheek, wiping away at a few tears "Go save Scott, Ace"

"What? No, no. I just leave you. Especially when you're dying. No!"

"I'll be okay, go"

Still shaking my head he sighs and looks to Peter "GO!" and he runs off with Malia and Liam following close behind. A hand wraps around my bicep and I'm hauled to my feet. My eyes staying locked to Derek's he nods his head and I sigh in defeat. Shrugging the hand off my arm I rush forward and lean over him and take his head in my hands, leaning into him. I place a light kiss on the tip of his nose then lean my forehead against his.

"I love you Der-Bear" I whisper.

"I love you too Ace" he whispers back. Realising him, I push back and get back to my feet and look to Braeden.

"Take care of him" I say to her and turn to the person who had grabbed my arm before. Seeing Stiles there, I nod to him and he holds out his hand for me to grab. Doing just that I lace my fingers with his.

"Hey, hey. Save him" Derek gasps. Stiles takes a step back and pulls me with him toward the church. Pausing half way we turn back. Giving Derek once last glance before he turns back to the Church and runs in dragging me with him to find the others.

We find the guys just in the entrance, waiting for us. "This way" Peter says directing us into some random tunnels. Releasing Stiles hand, we rush after Peter. With Peter and Stiles ahead of me, Liam and Malia. Peter suddenly stops and we all almost knock each other down. "Okay, stop, stop, stop, stop, stop. We gotta figure out where we are. Then we've got to figure out how to find Scott and Kira" We all look around, trying to figure out what to do when Stiles' phone starts to ring.

"How do I even have Servi-" He cuts himself off and answers the call. Confusing us all. "Hi dad" He speaks into the phone ,walking away from us all. "Okay dad, I know you angry"

" _Oh I'm beyond angry, I have reached a new level of fury that you could not possibly comprehend"_ I hear the sheriff growl through the phone.

"Okay well when I get beck you can ground me, Grace too since she's here too" Everyone looks to me confused.

"We kind of promised him we wouldn't take a trip to Mexico" I inform the three wolves.

" _Ground you? Ground you? I'm going to hobble you two! Now please, tell me you're alright? Tell me that you're safe"_

"You want me to lie?" Stiles asks looking over to us but it's not a question.

" _Okay, tell me, tell me what can I do? How can I help?"_

Stiles explains to his father about Lydia and Mason . And the sheriff tells his son that he will look for them and for us to get Scott and Kira out. Stiles tells his father he will need fire power, if there is a Berserker at the School then hangs up and walks back to us.

"What do we do now?" Liam asks and Malia forces him down telling him to 'duck' as a Berserker appears.

"Get down, Go, go, go!" Peter shouts and grabs me pushing me forward and we run through the tunnels, the berserker following close behind. We run to an open area, filled with pillars and vines, oh and don't forget about the remains of dead people. Lovely.

"Go find Kira and Scott" Malia demands and throws Kira's sword to Stiles. "Go!" she insists and Stiles and I run off into another tunnels. Leaving Malia, Liam and Peter behind.

We run through the tunnels, sometimes running through the same ones twice shouting out for Scott and Kira. Stiles has a flash light and I have my eyes glowing as we search for my brother and his girlfriend. We walk down yet another passage and I look the left and let out a shriek as I see Kira covered in blood. Stiles follows my gaze and shines his light on the Kitsune.

"Ohhh, you okay?" Stiles ask walking to her as I look around of any sign of my brother.

"Where is he? Where's my brother" I say pushing Stiles out of my way and stand in front of the girl.

"It's Scott, Guys it's Scott"

"What?" Stiles asks her confused.

"The Berserker, it's him. Kate did it"

"What are you talking about?" I ask agitated.

"She made him into one of them. I don't know how. But it's him. And if they don't know it, they could kill him" Kira explains and realisation hits me like a falling wall.

"That's why Lydia's not here" I say turning to Stiles.

"They won't know they're killing Scott" Stiles finishes my thought and he hands Kira her sword and we run back to the others. Getting lost a couple of times I stop ahead to the two and use my hearing to direct us to the fight.

We get back to the others to in time as Peter and Liam have my Berserker brother against a piller and Malia is about to stab him

"LIAM LET GO!" I shout the same time as Stiles shouts "No, no, no Malia wait!" skidding to a stop beside each other and watch in horror as they don't listen until Kira cuts the bone dagger Malia has, in half.

"It's Scott. It's Scott" Stiles tells them and Liam looks from me then back to the Berserker's face. Berserker Scott grabs Liam and Peter and Knocks them into each other then sends them to the floor. He then punches Malia in the face sending her to the floor too. Walking past Kira her advances to Liam.

"Scott, Scott don't" Kira cries but he doesn't listen.

"Scott, it's me" Stiles say gaining Berserker Scott's attention only to be hit in the face and knocked to the ground my bone brother then turns to me and goes to push me out of the way but I catch his hands in mind and engulf them in fire and push back, forcing him away from me.

He staggers away then directs his attention to Liam again. Picking my boyfriend off the floor, he then holds him up against the wall. Liam doesn't struggle as my brother holds him against the wall by his throat.

"Scott..." Liam says looking to his Alpha. Liam begins to struggle as Scott raises him higher and pulls back if bone covered fist. "SCOTT! SCOTT! LISTEN! LISTEN!...YOU'RE NOT A MONSTER, YOU'RE A WEREWOLF...Like me" looking into Scott's eyes, Liam repeats my brothers words from his first shift in the woods.

"Berserker Scott lowers his fist and Liam and begins to move back whilst looking over his body and begins to remove the bones off himself. Rushing forward to Liam I check over him and receive a reassuring look for him. Giving him a quick kiss on the cheek I turn back to my brother and watch as his hands move to the animal skull and he begins to pull it apart, releasing an orange glow as the Skull crack it two.

Scott's werewolf face appears from behind the mask and she lets out a roar before slow lowering his head and starts pissed at Peter. I would too if he was the first thing I see after being covered in the bones of animals.

"You" Scott says looking at the ex- Alpha/ ex- dead guy, and the rest follow our gaze. "The only one who knew as much as Argent about Berserkers... About the Nagual. You taught Kate, you helped her. All for power!"

"I knew he was still evil!"I shout turning back to Peter and he gives me a smile then turns to my brother again.

"For my family's power, to be rightfully inherited by me. Not usurped by some idiot teenage boy, so incorruptible, he won't shed the blood of his enemies even when justified. You don't deserve you power" Peter explains and his voice changes like Liam's did when he was shifting in the van earlier. Peter's eyes glow their vibrant blue and Continues "Not power like this" His face shifts and he turns to Malia who has moved away from him. They roar at each other and Malia runs to him but he pushes her into a rock "Oh sorry sweetheart, we'll talk about this later" Peter turns back to the rest of us and Kira steps forward, swinging her sword around.

"KIRA!" Scott calls her off and we all move back.

"You were my beta first, Scott... was my bit, that changed your life. And my bit that can end it"

"Then end it Peter" Scott tells him. "Because you won't get another chance" the both let out roars and jump at each other.

They begin fighting each other and it's not fun watching Peter beat the crap out of my brother so I hide my head in Liam's shoulder and just listen to the punches being thrown and the growling. Liam wraps his arm around me as he watches the event in front of him.

"Come on Scott, come on!" more crashing sounds through the room along with Peter says "Come on... fight like an Alpha!" More punches, grunt and roars sound out and I bury myself deeper into Liam's shoulder, squeezing my eyes tighter closed. "You want to defeat me? You're going to have to kill me"

A loud crash sound and Liam lets go of me only for him to wrap his arms around me again and push me down to the ground, shielding my body with his as a loud crash sounds above us and something wooden breaks against the pillar next to me.

Lifting my head I look over to my brother and he meets my eyes, as if knowing my thoughts he nods his head and I send a ball of fire at Peters face, blinding him and giving my brother time to regain himself. Unfortunately Peter swats the fire out and turns back to the now crouching Scott. Peter once again attacks Scott but all of his punches are blocked. Smirking I watch as Scott punches peter and sends him the other side of the stone table. Jumping onto the table with bones sticking out of it, straightening up we all watch as Scott towers offer Peter.

"You were never an Alpha Peter. But you were always a monster" Peter tries to get up again but Scott jumps forward and lands another punch to Peter's face, successfully knocking him out.

We all move out of our spots and walk toward Scott as he rises from his crouch next to Peter. He turns to face us and the moonlight from an old window shines down on him.

Walking forward I pull Liam with me and raise me empty right hand, gaining everyone's attention. "Can I burn him now?" Scott shakes his head and laughs as he walks forward and engulfs Liam and I into a hug. Soon enough Stiles, Kira and Malia have going and were all just standing there with our arms wrapped around each other. We pull apart and begin to walk away and back through the tunnels. "I'm serious guys, I could burn the flesh off of his bones, no one has to know that he's dead. Plus we can leave the bones here I don't think anyone sane is going to come here. Besides with all the other dead guys around here they won't know the difference" I rant.

"Gracie... Shut up" Scott says and everyone laughs. Huffing I lace my fingers through Liam's and walk out of the front door of the old Church.

Walking out of the door I look around and find Parrish standing next to the van we came in, shifting my gaze l look to where Derek was, but he's not anymore. Panicking I start looking at all the faces around us. The Calaveras. Meeting Araya's eyes she smiles slightly too me and her eyes shift to the left. Turning right I see Derek, standing healthy and alive talking to Braeden. As if sensing my gaze Braeden looks up and smiles at me. Letting out a small cry, I release Liam's hand and run towards Derek who has turned around and is now smiling at me. Running to him, I jump into his arms and wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

Derek's arms immediately wrap around me and squashes me into his chest. I bury my head into his shoulder and begin to cry again. After the past 24hrs I'm surprised I have any tears left to cry. Pulling my head from his shoulders I kiss his nose again and smile as he lets me go and drops me to the ground again.

"How?"

"Long story" Braeden say from next to us with the rest of the pack.

"Where's Peter?" Derek asks us.

"Unconscious, I told you he was evil!" I say hitting Derek's chest.

"He tried to kill Scott... Again" Stiles informs them. Nodding Derek looks over my shoulder and I follow his gaze to see Chris waiting to talk to us.

"Go" I nod to the others. Turning back to Derek I look up at him. "You're not coming back to Beacon, are you?"

"I don't think Beacon needs me anymore"

"Beacon will always need you" I tell him but we both know I'm not talking about the town.

"You'll see me again"

"I'm stuck in Beacon but you, you can go anywhere. Why would you come back?"

"I'd come back for you" He says and picks a bag of the floor, and he and Braeden begin to pack the car. Swiftly I pick up the last bag and hold it away from them.

"Give me the bag Grace" Derek says holding his hand out for it.

"Promise me this isn't forever!" I plead

Walking forward Derek takes my face in his hands and kisses the tip of my nose "I promise. But you have to promise me one thing"

"Anything" I say smiling.

"Tell Liam the truth" he says nodding his head over to the young beta, leansing against the church with Stiles and Malia and Scott and Kira stand in the middle with Chris, the Calaveras standing behind him too.

"That's Scott's job" I say turning back to Derek. "Chris isn't staying either, is he?"

"He made a deal awhile ago to protect you all"

"I love you Der-Bear"

"I love you too Ace. You're the annoying little sister I always wanted"

"You have Cora" I remind him.

"I do, but no one can reach the level of annoying that is you"

"You're only annoyed because she made you soft" Braeden says from leaning on the van, watching us. "I think Liam is beginning to feel a little separation anxiety" She smirks and I look over to Liam who is watching us with, bouncing on the spot.

Laughing I turn back to the two and say "I should get over there. Call me?"

"Every week" Derek agree.

"Bye" I say gently and skip over to Chris, Kira and Scott.

"-someone has too" Chris says and turns to leave but before he can I wrap my arms around his waist.

"Bye Papa Argent" I say, lying my head on his chest.

"Bye little bird" He whispers to me and I release him and move to in between Scott and Kira and they wrap their arms around me. We stand and watch as everyone leaves minus Parrish, who is apparently our ride home. The others walk up to us and I move from Scott and Kira, into Liam's arms.

We walk over to the van and I look up to the sky and ask the others "Hey , when did the sun rise?"

"Get in the van Gracie" Scott commands and I turn to him with my eye brow raised "What?" She asks smiling

"Nice Pants" I smirk and I climb in and sit on a bench next to Liam, laying my head on his shoulder I immediately fall asleep. With my feet on Peter's body who has just been dumped on the floor.

 _Time skip_

Once we got back from Mexico we all go our separate ways. Today, we had school, which wasn't that bad, Until now. All day we have been explaining our whereabouts to our friends and teachers that don't know about the supernatural world. And let me tell you, that was the easy part. The hard part came in the form of one Bobby Finstock. And that is where Scott, Stiles, Liam and I are now. Standing in the boys locker room Listening as Liam tries to explain.

"Then Stiles said that Scott and Kira were stuck in Mexico which is why they missed the game, uh so we went down Mexico to drive them back from Mexico and that's why we all missed Practice" Liam rants and Coach just glares at him as he continues "Because we were all ,in Mexico"

"Yeah... You took Kira on a date to Mexico?" Coach asks a shocked Scott.

"It was our first real date"

"In Mexico"

"They wanted to do something special" Stiles adds

"And I hear they have the best Mexican food down there" Coach gives me an amused look and turns back to the boys.

"Uh, Okay. I believe you"

"Really?" Liam asks surprised.

"Absolutely not! I've had experiences south of the border that will knock the genitals off of you boys" Coach whispers looking off.

"I'm a girl" I remind him and he looks to me.

"Irrelevant" He says then looks down to my clothes "Alice?"

"I do love wonderland" Say smirking and she smirks back to me then shifts back his attention to the boys.

"Still, let me be clear to you, two" He says to Scott and Stiles. "This kid is the best talent I've seen in years. So he's your responsibility, now" Coach informs the two and Stiles just looks annoyed. "You boys are going to stick together, you're going to look out for each other and you're going to have each other's backs . with biscuit as your little cheerleader, following you around 24/7, you got it?"

"We got it" Scott says smiling at Liam who smiles back.

"Good, now get out of here. I've already seen all of you for enough today" Coach demands and we exit to locker room and make our way out side and to the jeep.

Stiles and I walk ahead as Scott pulls Liam off to the side.

Scott P.O.V.

"What's wrong?" Liam asks me, confused.

"Do you love my sister?"

"Yes" He says not even hesitating and I'm shocked but regain myself "There's something I need to tell you. Something I should have told you a while ago"

"Okay?" He replies to me crossing his arms over his chest and waits for me to speak.

"Grace, is. Grace is one of the most important people in my life... and then you come along and she isn't the same as she used to be. She was never about boys . It was always about her friends and family"

"Scott if this is about me talking your sister away from you-"

"I really wish it was, trust me I do. But with this, you can't help it"

"Can't help what?"

"Grace is your Anchor, you are Graces' Anchor. Sometimes a werewolf will find someone and it will complete them. Do you feel like she completes you? Do you feel like you could ever let her go?"

"No" He answers honestly looking down to the ground.

"She's your Mate" I groan out the word Mate and his head snaps up to me.

"Mate?"

"Basically it's the supernatural's world of saying you're made for each other. You feel each other's feelings. Each others pain"

"The night the dead pool closed, I felt like I had been shot but I just thought it was my mind playing trucks on me. It wouldn't be the first time"

"It was Graces' pain you were feeling. You guys have had this connection and the rest of us have been hiding it because I'm selfish and didn't want to tell you yet"

"She knows?" Liam asks me

"She figured it out a few days ago and we agreed that I should be the one to tell you"

"So, what happened now?"

"I can't stand in your way now. I have to let everything go the way it should. But that just means you're stuck with her forever now. And you're both only 15"

I watch as he looks over to Grace smiles at her as she laughs at something Stiles said.

"I think I'm okay with that" he says turning back to me with a smile and then we walk over to the jeep. Everything's okay now.


	12. AN

A/N

That is the end of Regression to the mean. I hope you all enjoyed it and thank you for reading.

I am unsure as to whether or not I will continue this story. If you do want a next part please leave a comment in the review.

Thank you x


	13. Sequel

Sequel is now up!

Regression to the Mean 2: Chimera

Hope you enjoy x


End file.
